Right On Track
by Sonaaa
Summary: Kendall and Carlos step into a world they swore they would stay out of. AU. Cargan/Kames
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, side note when reading this:_

_I gave **everyone** in this story entirely different personalities, including the parents, and the boys. They are **not** how the real James, Logan, Kendall, or Carlos would act. _

**_And BTR never existed._**

_Oh and I mixed a few characters from the BTR show into this._

_Idk why I started this, I can barely keep up with the other two that I'm currently writing but I like this idea a lot and I have it all planned out. hhehehehehe._

* * *

><p>Girls stood around in mini skirts checking out the boy's cars, giggling and acting all girly while the boys stood against their cars smirking and checking the girls out. It was the event of the year. The day everyone had been waiting for. It was drag race season but today was no ordinary day. It was the day James Maslow, the best of drag racing takes on his former friend and second best drag racer, Jett Stetson in a race that will be known for centuries to come.<p>

James Maslow, the lean and very muscular heartthrob was leaning against his car, winking at every girl who passed him by. A tall blond approached him and eyed him up and down. James raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Like what you see?" he smirked.

"Absolutely, you free tonight." she asked, leaning closer into him and flipping her hair.

"No." a frustrated brunette said, coming out from underneath James' car. "He actually has plans tonight."

James rolled his eyes. "Shut up Logan."

The brunette stood up and wipped his greasy hands on his pants.

"Gross." the girl shuddered in disgust.

"What's the matter sweetheart? You don't like grease?" Logan smirked, leaning in toward her and putting his black hand on her shoulder.

She flinched away and shot James a dirty look. "Keep him on a leash." She huffed and walked off.

James looked at his pale friend who wasn't so pale at the moment. He was covered completely in car oil. His white wife beater turned black, his blue uniform didn't even look blue anymore. His arms were dripping with grease and it had looked like he hadn't showered in weeks.

"Seriously? I was gonna get me some." James snapped. "And why didn't you take a goddamn shower? You look filthy."

"Well someone had to work on your car considering you didn't even show up." Logan rolled his eyes.

The shorter brunette grabbed a towel from the back of the car and wiped the grease off his face.

"I had more important shit to do." the taller brunette shrugged.

"Yeah? Well next time I'm not working on the car." Logan snapped and threw the towel at James' face.

"Calm your tits." James rolled his eyes and looked around.

His hazel eyes stopped on a tall and very slim blond who was walking towards them with a short Latino following in tow.

"Are you James Maslow?" the blond asked.

"The one and only." James smirked, eyeing the blond.

Logan, who was texting looked up from his phone and his eyes caught with the Latino's. Logan's breathing stopped as his phone slipped from his fingers. He has never seen someone as gorgeous as the Latino. He had short hair with big brown eyes and a tiny mole to the left of his chin, right under his lips. Those lips, Logan could see himself kissing for eternity. He was wearing a gray cardigan with a white v-neck underneath and black skinny fit jeans. The Latino looked up and met Logan's gaze. Logan smiled but the Latino looked away.

"Dude you dropped your phone." James told him.

"I'm aware." Logan told him and bent down to pick it up.

"I'm Kendall and I'm going to be racing you because Jett couldn't make it." the blond told James.

Logan turned his attention to Kendall and frowned. "What do you mean he couldn't make it?"

"He's in the hospital."

"For what?" James snorted.

"He got into an accident for racing last week."

"What a pussy." James laughed.

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "A pussy? How does that make him a pussy?"

"Pussies don't get into accidents."

Kendall shot him an incredulous look and said "see you on street."

Kendall and the Latino walked away with Logan checking the Latino out.

_Mhm, what an ass._ Logan thought to himself.

"He's going to race me?" James laughed.

"Who are they?" Logan asked out loud.

James turned his head to face his friend and he couldn't help but grin.

"Falling for the Mexican already?" he teased the pale boy.

"There's something about him." Logan said, staring at the Latino and trying to figure out what exactly that something is.

He was standing super close to Kendall as if he was afraid someone might attack him. He looked like he would rather be digging his grave then being in this crowd.

"Well he's definitely not from here. Looks like he just found out his mom got shot and the killer is after him." said James.

"He looks scared out of his mind." Logan said.

He did. He looked like he was praying for his life. His innocent face wanted to die right then and there. It was clear he has never been to a drag race before.

"At least he's got a nice ass." James commented.

"It's time." Logan said.

James looked at Kendall and caught him staring. James winked, got into his car and drove to the starting line. Kendall frowned and also drove to the starting line.

"See you at the finish line, after I beat your sorry ass that is." James smirked.

Kendall cocked an eyebrow and scoffed.

A girl in a red bikini waved the flag and brought it down. James accelerated and drove.

Logan noticed the Latino standing off near the cars, away from every single human being. Logan licked his lips and walked over to him.

"Hey." Logan smiled.

The Latino nodded and shifted away from him.

"I'm Logan."

"Carlos." the Latino muttered.

"I'm not going to kill you." Logan told him.

"Uh...well I don't know that." he said nervously.

Logan laughed. "You don't have to worry."

They stood in silence, watching everyone around them go crazy with excitement.

"So what are you doing here? This doesn't seem like it's your scene." Logan said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Jett's in the hospital and we knew he had to race so we helped him out I guess." Carlos shrugged.

"You single?" Logan blurted out before he could stop himself.

"No. I have a girlfriend." Carlos replied.

He didn't seem uncomfortable by the question. Logan let out a breath. He didn't want to scare the Latino off before he even got to know him.

James drove the fastest he's ever driven. He looked into the review mirror and smirked when he saw Kendall was far away. He has no chance of catching up to James but as James was driving at normal pace the bright yellow car whizzed past him. James frowned and stepped his foot on the gas. He caught up but the second that he did Kendall just drove faster.

"That's fucking impossible." James said then squinted his eyes. "The fucker is driving a Supra. How the fuck did I miss that? Fuck!"

He put more power on the gas but he wasn't going to beat Kendall tonight that was for sure.

"Stupid Logan. He could have made this stupid car faster." he crused Logan under his breath.

Logan opened his mouth but two cars whizzed passed them.

"Wow that was fast." Logan said.

The yellow car beat the red car to the finish line. Logan rubbed his temple and shook his head.

"James is never going to let this go." Logan sighed.

Kendall got out of the yellow car and walked towards them as people hifived him and girls threw themselves at him.

"Looks like I beat your friend." Kendall smirked at Logan.

James stormed out of the red car and toward them. "I want a fucking rematch."

"Tough luck pretty boy." Kendall said smoothly.

"I'm not-"

"We have to go." Kendall cut James off, took a hold of Carlos' shoulder and walked them out of the area.

"That bitch." James sneered.

"Let it go." Logan told him calmly.

"He's going to get it." James said through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p>"Carlos, if mom accuses you, don't even think about taking the bait okay?" Kendall told his friend.<p>

They were standing on the porch of their new house.

"Okay." Carlos nodded.

Kendall put his key into the lock and turned it slowly but of course his parents were awake. They walked into the hall and his parents stared angrily at them, especially at Carlos. Carlos kept his head hung low.

"Where the hell were you?" Mrs. Schmidt yelled.

"We went out." Kendall shrugged.

She turned her steely glare at Carlos. "Was this your idea?" she asked him.

"Yes Mrs. Schmidt." he said quietly, not daring to look her in the eye.

"Carlos!" Kendall said then looked at his mom. "It was all me. He was the one that actually tried talking me into coming home early."

"Well obviously he didn't do a good job did he?" his dad snapped.

"Leave Carlos alone!" Kendall retaliated.

"Go to bed! You have school tomorrow." his mom said flatly.

Kendall rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs with Carlos behind him.

Kendall and Carlos had been friends since pre-k but when his parents died when he was at the tender age of 6 the Schmidts took him in. They didn't want too, they already had enough financial problems with two kids, they didn't need another one under their wing. But Kendall begged and cried and threatened to kill himself unless his parents took his best friend in. They finally gave in but they've resented Carlos ever since.

"So what happened?" Kevin, Kendall's older brother asked.

"He beat James Maslow." Carlos told him, closing their bedroom door.

Kevin's jaw dropped. "You beat James Maslow? _The_ James Maslow?"

"What's so great about him?" Kendall asked, taking his shirt off and climbing into his bed.

"He's the best racer out there and the fact that you beat his ass makes you a legand!" Kevin exclaimed.

Carlos laughed and got into his bed.

"You better watch out." Kevin warned his brother as he walked toward the door.

"Why?" Carlos asked checking his text messages.

"He'll get you back." Kevin said then walked out.

"What does that mean?" Kendall asked.

Carlos shrugged and started texting.

"Are you texting her?" Kendall asked.

"Yes." Carlos answered.

"Carlos-"

"Let's get some sleep. We don't want to be late on the first day of school." Carlos inturruptted.

Kendall sighed and shut his eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kendall drove them to their new school. Their new all boys private school. Kendall had no idea where his parents were getting this kind of money to be able to afford to send them to a private school. And quite frankly Kendall would have been happy with a public school. He didn't want to meet stuck up snobs who thought they were better than everyone else. Kendall was mindlessly driving into the school's parking lot when a car honked at them. Kendall looked up. It was James and his pale friend.<p>

"Watch it bitch! Can't drive in a normal parking lot can you?" James snapped.

Kendall rolled his eyes in irritation and was about to park when a bunch of guys stood in front of his car.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked them.

They pointed to the rock that was placed neatly in front of the parking spot. _James Maslow and Logan Henderson_ it read. It took up exactly 3 parking spots.

"Are you kidding?" Kendall snapped.

"No. Now get outta the way." James told him.

Kendall exhaled through his nose and tried finding a new spot.

"I can't believe they can afford this place." Carlos commented.

"I can't believet they have their own goddamn parking spot." Kendall yelled, putting the car in the parking spot and turning the engine off.

He grabbed his bag from the back of the car and got out. They were about to walk toward the school when James and his brunette friend cut them off and walked in front of them.

James had a smug smile on his face as he winked at every boy that he looked at. Some shied away, some winked right back.

"Looks like they're popular." said Carlos.

"Great." Kendall said rolling his eyes.

"Hey look. It's the guy that beat James!" one boy exclaimed.

"No!" shouted another. "_Him? He_ beat James Maslow? Impossible."

"That's what I heard."

"Kevin was right." Carlos said as they walked into their new school.

* * *

><p>"He comes to this school." James stated once they walked into homeroom and sat in their regular seats which were in the back, where the teacher couldn't see them doing anything.<p>

"They both come to this school." Logan said, using the same flat tone as his friend.

Logan took his water bottle out and started drinking while the bell rang and everyone hurried into the class. Logan saw a tall blond walk in and burst out laughing.

"It's your boyfriend." he smirked at James.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." James said then noticed the Latino walk in behind Kendall.

"So is yours." James mocked.

Logan's eyes widened as he chocked on his laughter, immediately starting to cough.

Carlos even made their atrocious navy blue uniforms look good. The way the beige pants perfectly hugged his ass and legs. The navy vans, the navy tie, the navy coat all seemed to look good on Carlos. Logan just stared at him in awe, still coughing.

"Mr. Henderson, are you alright?" Mr. Peterson asked.

"Fine. Thanks." Logan nodded, his voice high pitched.

"We have two new students joining us this semester." he announced then looked at Kendall and Carlos.

"How is that possible. No one can get in in the middle of the semester." Logan said.

"Then they're fucking rich." James nodded, not letting his eyes avert from the blond.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself boys." Mr. Peterson told them.

"I'm Carlos." the Latino shyly said, keeping his eyes on the tiled floor.

"I'm Kendall." the blond said nodding at everyone in the room.

"You think they're fucking each other?" Logan asked.

"Naw," James shook his head. "the Mexican looks like he'd rather die than get a dick shoved up his ass and the caterpillar eyebrows has had one stuck up his ass for too long to let someone else there."

"Okay, well since this is bio, you're going to need partners." he looked at the class. "Who would like to be their partners?"

No one said a word.

"I don't mind being Carlos' partner." Logan said before he could stop himself.

"Alright, Carlos go sit next to Logan."

Carlos' head twitched slightly at the mention of Logan's name but he made his way over to Logan and sat next to him.

"What about Kendall?"

No one answered.

"Alright, thanks James for volunteering." Mr. Peterson smiled, showing off a dazzling set of teeth.

"What?" James yelled.

"Please sit next to James Maslow." the teacher told Kendall.

Kendall nodded stiffly and made his way over to the hazel eyed brunette. He grabbed a stool and sat next to him but James scooted away from him and closer to Logan.

"This is going to be a long ass fucking semester." James grunted.

"You got that right." Logan nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>as for their age, it's still undecided. i'm probably going to make them seniors because logan and james need to be old enough to know how cars work and operate.<em>

_hope you liked it! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, side note when reading this:_

_I gave **everyone** in this story entirely different personalities, including the parents, and the boys. They are **not** how the real James, Logan, Kendall, or Carlos would act._

**_And BTR never existed._**

_Oh and I mixed a few characters from the BTR show into this._

i honestly dont know what the point of this chapter is. lol i guess it's to show you guys their personalities. i love james here because im practically the same and their friendship is the kind i have with my friends.

thaaaanks to everyone that reviewed and alerted and favorited. i cant even because wow. i wasnt expecting it. ajhdfjkahdsf.

thank you guysss soo much :3

* * *

><p>The bell rang, indicating that it was lunch time. James sprang out of his seat along with the other kids but the other kids were running to get a good seat in the cafeteria while James was running to get the hell away from Kendall. It turned out Kendall was in all of his classes. All 8 to be exact.<p>

He ran into the hallway, bumping into Logan.

"Why the fuck you running for?" the pale boy asked. "No one's gonna take our seats."

"No one can. I'm getting away from Eyebrows."

"Really? I thought you would be all over him." smirked Logan.

"Shut up." James rolled his eyes.

They bought their lunch, cutting in front of everyone in the line and walking over to their usual seats. Logan stood still and looked around. His eyes fell on Carlos, who was staring down at his paper bagged lunch while Kendall texted.

"Let's go sit with them." Logan said making his way over to them.

James grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him. "Why? Why the fuck should we sit with them?"

"Because they're new and we're partners and-"

"Oh shut up. The Mexican hasn't even said two words to you and he already has you wrapped around his finger." James shook his head and dragged his best friend to the table.

"He does not have be wrapped around his finger." Logan snapped, slamming his tray on the table.

"OKay." James scoffed. "I'll pretend to believe that."

James bit into his hamburger and looked up.

"Yo Dak!" he yelled across the caf.

Dak nodded and came to sit wit them. "Is this shit true? A newbie beat you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." James snapped with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah, Kendall beat him." Logan answered.

"I don't get it. If he's new how the fuck does Jett know him?" James asked.

"Jett can sniff a racer from anywhere." Dak shook his head. "He finds the best, by the way, him bein' in the hospital was a fuckin' rumor."

"I knew it!" James yelled. "The fucker chickened out!"

"I didn't chicken out." Jett said joining them. "I knew the blond would beat your sorry ass and I was right."

As if on cue Kendall passed by them.

"He's not a racer." They all said unison.

Jett smirked at the faces of his 3 rivals who had their jaws hitting the floor.

"How the fuck did he beat you?" Logan asked.

"Remember, I find the best." Jett winked.

"What? Now we need fucking gangs or someshit?" James frowned.

Jett just laughed and walked over to sit with Carlos.

"The bitch has somethin' up his sleeve." Dak commented.

"And I intend on finding out what he's hiding." James said stuffing his face with his curly fries.

Logan turned his head and attention to the Latino.

"Logan, you ditchin' or stayin'?" Dak asked.

"I'mma stay." Logan answered, his eyes not leaving Carlos.

"Why? You guys gotta work on the car. There's a new race next week." Dak told him.

"Where?" James asked.

"South side."

Logan whipped his head around. "Oh hell now. I ain't going to the south side. That place is crawling with fucking cops."

"You gotta go. It's your race."

"Fuck that." The brunette scoffed.

"Wait, is this the Explicit race?" James asked.

Dak nodded.

"You gotta go Logan. Fuck, if you win we'll finally be able to expand our fucking garage."

"You out of all people know that if I get caught I'm gonna end up going to jail and I ain't coming out for a long ass time."

"As long as we get the money who gives a shit?" James shrugged.

"Oh fuck you." Logan spat and turned his gaze on the Latino again.

_I'm not going anywhere. I have English with him._

Carlos looked up as if he heard Logan's thought and their eyes met. Carlos quickely looked away, before Logan had the chance to smile at him.

"Forget the Mexican. We gotta win this race." James coaxed.

Logan looked at Carlos, contemplating it then looked at James.

"Fine, let's go." he sighed.

* * *

><p>"There's a race next weekend and I want you to race." Jett told Kendall.<p>

Kendall and Carlos exchanged glances.

"No, I can't." Kendall replied.

"Why not?" Jett demanded.

"Because I don't want to get into your scene."

"You're the best there is." Jett told him. "I need you on my team."

"Look what I did, I did because I owed you but I'm not continuing this." Kendall told him flatly.

"You fucking have too."

"Oh do I?" Kendall raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. I fucking need you. You can beat every racer there is. I mean, you beat James Maslow for fuck sake. _No one_ can beat him."

"But Kendall did." Carlos input.

"That's my point. If he can beat James Maslow, he can beat _anyone._"

Kendall looked at Jett and shook his head. "I'm not getting into that shit."

"Would it change your mind if I told you you get money for every race you win?"

"Like I said, I'm not getting into your scene." Kendall said, more firmly this time.

"Fine." Jett rolled his eyes.

He took out a packet and tossed it over to him.

"What's that?" Carlos asked.

"2 grand."

Their eyes widened.

"For what?" Kendall asked.

"Like I said, you get money if you win." Jett shrugged.

"I don't want your illegal money." Kendall frowned.

"Do whatever the fuck you want with the money but I can't take it back, it's yours." Jett told him and walked off.

Carlos and Kendall stared down at the packet.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Carlos asked.

"Why would he be lying?"

Carlos shrugged. "He looks pretty sketchy. And I still don't understand why you even raced."

"I told you, I owed him." Kendall shrugged and stuffed the packet into his bag before anyone saw.

"And wasn't he in the hospital? How did he magically get better?"

Kendall shrugged. Carlos bit his lip and looked at his friend. He knew the blond was hiding something but he couldn't put his finger on it. But most importantly, why was he hiding something from his best friend.

_I thought we told each other everything._

Carlos' phone vibrated. It was his girlfriend, Sammy.

**Sam: i cant make it 2nite. srry.**

_Of course you can't._ Carlos sighed and looked down at his plate of food that was untouched. She always did that. She always cancels on him with some some lame excuse and expects Carlos to be all sunshines and rainbows about it. But that's exactly what Carlos is. He never told Sammy about the way he felt she treated him and how much it annoyed him that she always bailed last second. He thrust his phone into his pocket.

_Whatever. I don't even give a crap anymore._

"Yo, Eyebrows." James said, taking a seat in front of the blond.

Carlos and Kendall wore the same confused look as Logan and their brunette friend.

"What are you doing?" questioned Logan.

James ignored him and looked at Kendall. "What did Jett want?"

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "I honestly don't think that's any of your business."

"What if I make it my business?"

"Dude." Dak said. "What the fuck."

"Whatever the fuck he's hiding, Eyebrows is a part of it."

Logan rolled his eyes but he was glad James was being an idiot. He took a seat in front of Carlos and smiled at him. Carlos quickly averted his gaze from Logan and looked down.

"Do I scare you or something?" Logan asked.

"No...I just...I um don't really know you..." Carlos replied, keeping his eyes on his food.

"What did Jett want?" James asked again.

"None of your business." Kendall shrugged cleaning up their table, ready to leave.

James put a strong hand over Kendall's, forcing him to stop. "Tell me what Jett wants or I will force it outta you. Your choice."

Kendall stared at James hoping he would give up but James stared right back, mirroring the same steely look as the blond.

Kendall sighed in annoyance. "He said he wanted me on his team."

"You're kidding." Logan said. "Did he give you money?"

"How did you know?" Kendall frowned.

"The fucker wants to get rich off you." James stated.

"Did you say yes?" Logan asked.

"No-"

"Wait, how the fuck did you beat me? You're not a fucking driver. I don't fucking understand." James frowned.

"I don't kn-"

"Guys we gotta get outta here before a teacher or somethin' sees us ditchin'." Dak told his friends.

"Yeah, please leave. You're cutting off the circulation of the blood flowing through my viens." Kendall said flatly.

James looked down and immediately removed his hand. "Well if you ate food and worked out you wouldn't be a scrawny little ugly thing."

Dak laughed as James and him left the cafeteria.

Logan looked down at the quiet Latino and said "see you around Carlos."

"Sure." Carlos muttered but didn't look up.

They got into James' Lamborghini and drove off to Logan's and James' loft situated in downtown L.A. James got out of the car and tossed his keys over to their valet.

"Take good care of my baby." James winked at the timid boy.

"Will do sir." the boy gaped at James' car.

"Who's he?" Logan asked, getting out of the car.

James shrugged. "Probably our real valet's kid or something."

They walked into their very luxurious apartment and waited for the elevator, Dak following.

"What if that guy does somethin' to your car?" Dak asked once they got into the elevator.

James pressed the 6th floor. "The bitch will burn in hell if there is even a tiny scratch."

Logan rolled his eyes, getting out of the elevator and opening their door. He tossed his keys onto the island and went to turn the tv on.

"I thought you were gonna work on the car." James said taking two beers out of the fridge, handing one to Dak and joining his best friend on the couch.

"Meh." Logan shrugged turning their flatscreen on.

"100 bucks says Logan's gonna be tappin' the Mexican before the end of the month." Dak bet James.

"200 bucks that ain't gonna happen. That Mexican is so damn uptight, he'd run the fuck away before Logan even has the chance." James laughed.

"Deal." They shook on it.

"Shut the fuck up." snapped Logan.

"Ou fiesty." Dak teased.

Their doorbell rang.

"Someone go open it." Groaned James.

"You go open it fucking lazy ass." Logan rolled his eyes.

James looked at Dak, hoping he would get up but the boy just shook his head. James rolled his eyes and opened the door. It was the valet.

"Hey cutie." James winked.

The boy blushed and handed James his keys. The blond boy couldn't have been more than 16 years old but age never stopped James before.

"Wanna come in?" he smirked.

The boy frantically shook his head.

"Aw, why not?" James pouted.

The boy was pratically drooling at this point. "I don't want to get fired."

"No one will find out." James licked his lips.

"Leave him alone James." Logan said.

"Let me have fun." James rolled his eyes then bit his lip, the blond watching the way his bottom lip slowly made it's way from under his upper teeth.

"Oh shit." the boy murmured.

Logan got up to look at the boy and laughed. "He looks like Kendall."

The seductive charm and smile was instantly gone from James' face. He closed the door in the boys face and shoot Logan a dirty look.

"Really?" James asked.

"Hey it got you to stop didn't it?"

"Yo man we gotta work on the car. We gotta win this race." James said.

"It can wait." Logan shrugged.

"No it can't. Because of you I fucking lost to Eyebrows." James snapped.

"What you gonna do to him?" Dak asked.

"Nothing. We need him on our team and not Jett's."

"Whatever bro. I gotta take a shower." Logan headed towards the bathroom.

"80 bucks says he's gonna jack off to the Mexican in the shower." James smirked.

"How the fuck would you know?" Dak frowned.

"Oh you'll know."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" came Logan's voice as a hard basketball hit James smack in the face.

"Fuck you! Not the fucking face!" James yelled.

"Tough luck pretty boy." Logan mocked and ran into the bathroom before James could do anything to him.

"Kendall's pretty cute tho." Dak commented.

"What are you? Fucking blind?" James shook his head and went into the living room.

"I'm just sayin'."

"Yeah, well don't."

James didn't know why but he hated the blond already. Why? He couldn't put his finger on it. Mayeb it was the fact that he beat James, or maybe it was because James actually found him attractive. Either way he couldn't stand his guts and he was not looking forward to the rest of the school year.

* * *

><p>now you probably understand why i dont know how i feel about this chapter. lol.<p>

anyway i hope some of you enjoyed it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, side note when reading this:_

_I gave **everyone** in this story entirely different personalities, including the parents, and the boys. They are **not** how the real James, Logan, Kendall, or Carlos would act._

**_And BTR never existed._**

_Oh and I mixed a few characters from the BTR show into this._

I like this chapterrr. I like where the cargan is going. ajdshfjahdsf.

thanks to everyone who alerted.

you guys have no idea how happy that makes me :')

* * *

><p>Carlos and Kendall groaned when they looked at their scheduale, after Kendall had parked.<p>

"Bio. This should be fun." Kendall said sarcastically.

They passed by James' and Logan's parking space.

Kendall's mouth dropped. "He has an Aston Martin?"

"What do you know about cars?" Carlos asked.

"Who doesn't know what an Aston Martin is?" Kendall questioned.

"Me?"

Kendall laughed and put his arm around his best friend. They walked into class and noticed that only Logan was there out of the two friends. Carlos sat far away from Logan as possible but Logan was too busy texting to notice. Kendall sat next to Carlos, ecstatic that James wasn't there. The bell rang and Mr. Peterson started taking attendance.

"James." he said.

No one said anything.

He looked up and realized he wasn't in class.

"Where's James?" Mr. Peterson asked Logan.

Logan put his phone away and shrugged. "I dunno."

"Why don't you know?"

"Why would I know?" Logan asked.

"Because you fags live together." a boy snorted.

Everyone turned their stares at Logan but Logan sat there, staring at the boy, his expression unreadable. Everyone waited for Logan's reaction, even the teacher. No one ever dared to speak to Logan or James like that. The entire school knows they live together and are homosexual, well James was bisexual but they all knew and no one has ever dared to question that.

"I may be a fag but at least my mother wasn't a crack whore who sold me just for a 10 minute high." Logan finally said.

The color drained from the boys face.

"Oh shit." Kendall breathed.

Carlos stared at Logan with his eyes popping out of it's sockets.

"How does it feel knowing your mom fucks every living thing sight just to smoke some." Logan laughed mockingly. "It's actually pretty sad, seeing her beg on the streets when they don't wanna sleep with her."

"How the fuck do you know that?" sneered the boy.

"I know everything." Logan smiled sweetly.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" the boy yelled.

"Okay, that is enough! Trevor, office now!" Mr. Peterson yelled.

"What about the fag?"

"He'll come after you're back. Now leave!"

The boy glared at Logan before leaving.

"Now, I know not to mess with them." Kendall said under his breath.

"Tell me about it." Carlos whispered.

Logan looked at them. "I can hear you. And don't worry, you don't do shit to me, I don't do shit to you."

"You will all have a project due in two weeks." Mr. Peterson announced. "I expect all of you to pass with high 90s. If you fail this project the only thing that will help you to pass this course is if you pass your midterms with unbelieveable scores. You will have to pick a topic." he started writing the topics on the board.

_I have to work with Logan. Hopefully he isn't as dumb as he looks. I can't afford to fail._ Carlos thought to himself.

"Who wants to pick first?" Mr. Peterson asked when he was done.

Logan's hand shot up. Carlos frowned, he wasn't even done going through the list.

"Which topic?" Mr. Peterson asked him.

"The effects of magnetism on the size and frequency of blooms and fruits." Logan answered.

"Nice choice." Mr. Peterson smiled then looked at Carlos. "Are you okay with that?"

_What does that even mean?_ "Yup, sounds good." Carlos nodded.

"What about you Kendall?" Mr. Peterson asked.

"I guess the study of stimuli that attract mosquitos?"

"That's so easy even James will be able to help you." Logan said before putting is head down and going to sleep.

* * *

><p>Carlos and Kendall were in the caf. Kendall was busy texting someone which was starting to annoy Carlos. That's all he ever did now. It's as if no one or nothing else exists besides whoever is texting him and his phone. Carlos rolled his eyes and looked up, catching Logan's gaze on him.<p>

_Why does he keep looking at me?_

Logan smiled.

_And smiling at me?_

Without smiling or even bothering to show Logan that he's a nice kid he just looked away.

"Hey why does-" Carlos started to say but was interrupted b Kendall.

"I gotta go. See you at home." and with that he was gone.

"Nothing better than eating alone. At a school with no friends." Carlos muttered under his breath.

He cleaned up his untouched food and headed to his locker. He looked at his scheduale. English. With Logan. It's not that he hated the boy, it was just that Carlos didn't understand the brunette's lifestyle and he didn't want to get into it but with the way Logan looked and smiled at him, he wanted the Latino to be part of it.

"Hey cutie." a brown hair boy whispered slowly into Carlos' ear.

Carlos whipped his body around to find out he was looking at 4 guys. 4 really big guys who had something on their minds. Something that involved Carlos.

"What's your name?" the blond with blue eyes asked.

Carlos' mouth went dry. He knew they wanted to do something that would make Carlos cry himself to sleep for the rest of his life. He didn't say anything, hoping they would leave.

"He asked you a question." one of them snarled.

"C-C-C" was al that he could stutter out.

_Are there no teachers here? Make them go away._

"Cat got your tongue?" the brunette laughed.

"Oh we're going to have so much fun with you." the blond smirked running his hand down Carlos' arm.

Carlos shivered under his touch.

"Oh you like that?' he grinned.

"Hey!" Came a yell from down the hall.

The blond immediately dropped his hand and they all turned in the direction of the voice. It was Logan storming down toward them.

"Shit." one of them muttered.

Once Logan got there he pushed the big guys away from Carlos and stood infront of him.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Nothing Logan, we were just-"

"Shut the fuck up." Logan snapped. "I don't wanna see you anywhere near him and tell Jett that too unless he wants to fucking die."

"Uh...We're sorry Logan." the blond muttered.

"Get outta my face." Logan replied icily.

"Right." They scurried down the hall as fast as they could.

_Why was he saving me?_

"You okay?" Logan asked once he had turned around and was facing the Latino.

Carlos immediately looked down the second their eyes met and nodded.

"I'm fine thanks." he said under his breath.

"Why do you hate me?" Logan suddenly asked.

Keeping his head down he answered quietly "I don't hate you."

"Okay, if you don't hate me, what do you say about coming over to my place so we could start the project?"

"I...Uh...I'm not sure..."

"Right." Logan pursed his lips. "Well have fun doing the project on your own. And don't worry, I'm not gonna force you to put my name on it."

Carlos could hear the hurt in his voice which made his heart drop. Logan was making an effort to be friends with Carlos but the Latino wasn't repaying the favor. Carlos felt like a jerk and he knows how it feels to be hurt so he sighed and nodded.

"Okay fine. I'll come over." Carlos finally said and looked up.

But Logan was already down the hall and disappearing around the corner. The bell rang. Carlos took out his binder and The Great Gatsby, the book they were all supposed to be reading and headed to class. When he got there Logan was already sitting in the back, his head buried in his arms. The Latino stood there, his eyes never leaving Logan's perfectly gelled hair.

"Mr. Pena, do you mind sitting down?" the English teacher asked.

Logan's head slowly lifted at the mention of Carlos' last name. They looked at each other, Carlos deciding on whether or not he should go sit next to him and Logan trying to figure out why the hell the scared boy was finally looking at him.

_Ugh. He's so cute. _Carlos' mind told him.

"Carlos go sit down." and irriated Mrs. Bia said.

Carlos nodded and made his way over to Logan. The brunette raised his eyebrows as he boy sat next to him.

"What time would be a good time for me to come over?" Carlos whispered.

"Why'd you change your mind?" Logan asked not bothering to lower his voice.

Carlos opened his mouth but Logan answered his own question.

"I get it. You feel guilty. Well, I don't need someone who's only willing to work with me because they feel bad."

"That's not entirely the reason...I just think we both need to pass, even if we got off on the wrong foot."

Logan snorted. "We didn't get off on the wrong foot. You just hate me for no apparent reason."

"I don't hate you."

"Do you two mind sharing your conversation?" Mrs. Bia asked.

"Yes, actually I do mind." Logan replied as he texted.

"Well Logan, you're in my class which means if you talk while I'm teaching you are obliged to share your conversation."

Logan ripped out a piece of paper from Carlos' binder, grabbed a pen from the guy sitting next to him and scribbled something down.

"Whatever the hell I talk about is none of your buiness and I'm not obliged to do anything I don't wanna." He told the teacher and passed the piece of paper to Carlos.

"Don't make me send you to the office." Mrs. Bia warned.

"You don't have to. I'm outta this dump anway." he grabbed his bag and ran out of the classroom.

Mrs. Bia rolled her eyes and went back to teaching the class. Carlos looked down at the piece of paper.

_Here's my number. Text me and I'll give you my address. And don't try any funny shit, I'll know it's you._

Carlos bit his lip and smiled. He was terrified but at the same time he was looking forward to it. Why? Why was he looking forward to it? He shouldn't be looking forward to going to a criminal's house. But Carlos' smile widened as he thought about it.

* * *

><p>James woke up to his phone ringing. He chucked it across the room and went back to sleep. He woke up 5 minutes later and lazily looked at the clock. It was 12pm.<p>

"Aw fuck." his raspy voice said. "I'm totally gonna get expelled."

He groaned and after staring at the ceiling for 10 minutes he dragged his ass to the kitchen. On his way there he picked up his phone and tried to turn it on.

"Piece of cheap shit. It broke so damn easily." he threw it in the garbage and told himself to buy a new one when he went out.

He poured himself cereal and milk into a bowl and went to the living room, turning on the news.

"In other news." the anchor woman said. "Jett Stetson has been arrested for illegal street racing, yet again." she rolled her eyes. "Like that's new."

James laughed and turned the tv off. "Her sorry ass is gonna get fired."

He ran into his room, changed out of his pjs and ran downstairs to his car. He drove to Jett's place but parked his car behind a few cars when he saw someone coming out of his house. It was the blond with the atrocious eyebrows.

"Oh Kendall, I know how I'm gonna get you back." He smirked at Kendall and drove off.

* * *

><p>Carlos got off the bus and stared up at the building in front of him.<p>

"Wow." was all that came out of his mouth.

He walked into the building and towards the elevators. The place didn't even look like an apartement building. It looked more like a 5 star hotel. The elevator doors opened and Carlos got in. He pressed floor 6 and waited. The nerves finally started to kick in and the butterflies in his stomach went crazy. The doors opened and he stepped out. He found 602, took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

The door opened and standing before Carlos was a shirtless Logan who's sweats were hanging dangerously low, so low his v-line was exposed. His body was toned and pretty muscualr. Carlos' breathing stopped at the sight of him.

"Oh shit. I didn't think you were gonna come." Logan said walking into his loft and putting a sweater on.

Carlos stood there, frozen, unable to get the image of shirtless Logan out of his mind.

"You gonna come in?" Logan yelled from inside.

Carlos bit his lip and walked into the very spacious and very white loft. He awkwardly sat down on their white leather couch and stared at their flatscreen.

_This is probably 2 times bigger than Kendall's house._

"Do you want anything to drink or something?" Logan asked going through his fridge.

"Uh...No thanks."

"You sure?"

Carlos nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay well we should..." he trailed off when his phone rang.

He looked at it then disappeared upstairs and into the other room.

Carlos looked around. In the kitchen they had a mini bar instead of an island and the walls were completely white. No pictures of family or anything. Just white. He looked to his right and noticed a balcony. He got up and walked into it. It was only the 6th floor but you could practically see the entire city.

_It would look gorgeous at night._ Carlos sighed.

"Hey Carlos." Logan said.

Carlos turned around and looked at Logan.

"Let's head to the garage."

"Garage?" Carlos asked stepping out of the balcony.

"Yeah, the garage James and I own."

Carlos nodded. Logan led him downstairs and to their garage.

"Racers." Carlos read.

"Yeah. Pretty stupid name. James thought of it when we were 16." Logan shook his head as he opened it up.

Carlos walked inside and sat down on a stool while Logan headed to the back. Carlos checked out the place. It was clean, very clean for a garage. All their tools hung neatly on the walls.

Logan came out in his work clothes and started on the red car that was sitauted in the middle of the garage.

"I thought we were going to work on the project." Carlos said.

"I was planning on it but something came up." Logan shrugged, going through his toolbox.

"This is place is pretty clean for it to be a garage."

"We only work on cars that people need to use for racing. This ain't no auto repair shop."

They sat there for a good 20 minutes, neither of them saying a word. Carlos watched Logan's mucles flex, getting mesmerized by the sight. He wanted to touch them, to feel the sweat covered biceps under his fingertips.

_Snap out of it! You have a girlfriend._

_Yeah, a girlfriend who doesn't give a crap about me._

_You're not the kind of person who cheats carlos. Remember that._

_Whatver, he probably doesn't even want me._ He rolled his eyes.

"Who doesn't even want you?" Logan asked.

Carlos' eyes widended as they rested on Logan's amused face.

_Did I just say that outloud? Shit._

Carlos coughed. "Uh...no one."

"Okay, none of my business but whoever that person is is fucked up." Logan stated and went under the car.

"Why?"

"Because he's fucking dumb if he doesn't want you."

"A lot of people don't want me." Carlos said quietly, thinking about Sammy and Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt.

As far as he knew, no one ever wanted him. He lived through his childhood with two people that couldn't stand him but who he conisdered his own parents. He loved them like he would his own mom and dad but they didn't care. They had no sympathy for the Laitno. And Sammy didn't even want to hang out with him anymore. She was distaning herself from him more and more as each day came by. No one wanted him and he forced himself to think that that was alright with him. He could live with it. He's lived with it throughtout his entire life.

"We'll they're all blind idiots who obviously can't see what's in front of them." Logan said bluntly.

Carlos was glad Logan was under the car because he bit his lip and started blushing furiously.

Another 10 minutes passed by in silence.

"Why did you start racing?" Carlos asked suddenly.

Logan didn't hesitate to answer. "It's in my blod, I've been racing since I was a kid."

Carlos' mouth dropped. "What? How did you race when you were a child?"

Logan laughed and Carlos wanted to melt. It was manly and melodious.

"Obvioulsy not adult races. My parents used to take us to kids street racing. Yes, that does actually exist."

"Us?"

"Me and James."

"Why do you live together?" Carlos blurted out.

He had to know. Were they sleeping together or were they merely just the best of friends?

"We aren't fucking." Carlos heard the smirk in his voice. "We live together because our parents kicked is out and James is like a brother to me. If I didn't live with him who else would I live with?"

"Why did your parents kick you out?"

"You're a nosy one aren't you?"

Carlos blushed. "I'm sorry."

"S'all good. I dunno why but I don't mind opening up to you."

Carlos' blushed increased.

"They kicked us out because they didn't want us being a part of the whole illegal racing thing. It's fucking irnoic though. They encourage us and then they kick us out."

"They encouraged you by taking you to the kids races?"

"That and the fact that my parents were racers. They were the best out there. I wanted to be just like them." He came out from under the car and grabbed a towel, wiping away the sweat that was trickling down his face.

"So why do you race now?"

A smile came upon Logan's lips, his eyes lighting up. "The adrenaline. The speed and the way it gets your heart to thump. The scenery around you when you're drive so fast you can barely see anything. Everything's blurry. The way your breath stops when you think something's gonna go wrong but the relief and pride when that doesn't happen and you win. But most of all, the way you get lost in it. It's like you're in your won little world. Nothing can touch you, well except the other cars around you who want to kill you."

"Wow. Seems intense." Carlos commented.

"You have no idea. And it's fun, especially seeing the loser get all mad and shit. It's fucking hilarious."

Carlos laughed. Logan looked at him, completley in awe, his eyes glimmering. Carlos immediately stopped laughing, his breath stopping when he noticed Logan's facial expression.

"What?" Carlos asked shyly, averting his gaze.

"Nothing, you should smile more. It suits your face." Logan smiled.

Carlos bit his lip and half smiled.

"Logan! You gotta hear the shit I found out today!" James yelled bursting through the door.

His eyes landed on Carlos and he stopped in his tracks.

"Hey...Carlos." James frowned, confused.

"We're doing our homework." Logan infromed him.

James looked at Logan and laughed. "Right."

"By the way, you gotta project to do with Kendall."

"I don't care. I gotta talk to you."

" 'Bout what?"

"Something Carlos isn't allowed to know about." said James.

"Oh sorry." Carlos stood up. "I'll leave."

He started walking out of the garage.

"Wait." Logan said.

Carlos turned around.

"How'd you get here?" the shorter brunette asked.

"By bus." Carlos replied.

"Hold on. I'm gonna go change then drive you." Logan started walking to the back.

"I don't think that's-"

"Shhhh." Logan unterrupted and went to change.

James looked at Carlos, his gaze boring into Carlos. The Latino looked down at his shoes and shifted from left to right. He was scared of James. James intimidated the Laitno to no end.

"Do you know all of Kendall's secrets?" James asked.

"Uh...No. Not really." Carlos answered thruthfully.

"That's a shame."

"Don't scare him." Logan said, grabbing his keys on his way over to his car.

"Like I would do that." James scoffed.

Logan rolled his eyes, got into his black Aston Martin and started the engine. Carlos delicately opened the door and slowly got in.

"What're you doing granpa?" Logan questioned.

"I don't want to scratch it or damage it. It looks expensive." Carlos said as he put his seat belt on.

Logan laughed. "Don't worry about that shit. It's just a car."

"A pretty car."

"Gimme your address."

Carlos gave him his address and Logan turned left onto the street.

"Do you get money for racing too?" Carlos asked.

"Only certain races where people bet."

"Do you only go to those specific races?"

Logan stopped at a red light. "I go to every race there ever is." he looked at Carlos, studying him. "If you're wondering how James and I can afford our cars and loft, you just have to ask. We don't have to play 20 questions."

Carlos looked down at his hands.

The light turned green.

"We can afford the loft because our parents pay for it. They promised us a place if we stayed in school. The gargae does pretty well so it pays for itself and yeah we pay for our cars with the money we win." he turned right.

"Well this is Ken-I mean our place." Carlos laughed nervuosly.

"You and Kendall live together?" Logan asked.

When Carlos didn't reply Logan took a look at the house. It was an ordinary pink house with dead plants surrounding it.

"For someone who can get into school in the middle of the semester I was expecting you to live in a mansion."

"Well uh I guess I should get inside."

Logan nodded. "See you in school."

"Yeah." Carlos walked out of the car and onto the porch.

He rang the doorbell. Logan was about to drive away when he saw a white woman open the door. She shot Logan a dirty look and pulled Carlos into the house, slamming the door shut.

"Rude bitch." Logan scowled before driving off.

* * *

><p>i dont think logan has a v-line but eh i gave him one anyway (:<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, side note when reading this:_

_I gave **everyone** in this story entirely different personalities, including the parents, and the boys. They are **not** how the real James, Logan, Kendall, or Carlos would act._

**_And BTR never existed._**

_Oh and I mixed a few characters from the BTR show into this._

i know i mentioned that i wasnt going to update for awhile but i really love this story that i cant stay away from it.

idrk where i stand with on this chapter because i was literally just rambling on.

i didn't proofread it or read it after writing it so of there are grammatical errors or spelling mistakes, my apologizes!

enjoooooy!

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday night and Carlos and Kendall were at home, Carlos doing his homework while Kendall just laid there, staring up at the ceiling.<p>

_What I'm doing is wrong._ Kendall thought. _And the fact that I'm hiding it from Carlos, my best friend doesn't make me feel any fucking better. He'll never speak to me again if he finds out that I kept something so big from him. Hell I wouldn't talk to myself._

Kendall contemplated on whether or not he should follow through with the plans for tonight.

_Whatever it's not like anyone's going to find out._

The sound of Carlos' mechanical pencil against the wooden desk suddenly stopped. Kendall waited for Carlos to say something. Carlos would always suddenly stop what he's doing because he has something else on his mind that he feels he needs to get out.

"What do you think of Logan and James?" Carlos finally asked.

Kendall blinked. He was not expecting that. What did he think of them? What _did_ he think of the annoyingly cocky asshole who needed to remove his head from his ass. The annoyingly _cute_ cocky asshole that is. Kendall groaned. As much as he already despised the boy, he coudn't deny that James was one of the most gorgeous people to have ever walked the planet.

_It's a shame he's such a dick. I would've loved to get to know him, to get lost in those hazel eyes, to feel his soft hair, to feel his body withering underneath mine._

Kendall furiously shook his head.

_No_. _You_ hate_ the pretty boy. _

He sighed, covering his head with his pillow.

"Uh Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Logan and James?" Carlos asked again.

Kendall had gotten lost in his thoughts that he completely forgot that Carlos was even in the same room.

"I hate James." Kendall said.

"What about Logan?"

"What about him?"

"Do you like him?"

Kendall frowned. Why did Carlos have a sudden interest in James and Logan? At the beginning of the week he said he didn't even want to be in the same room as the two idiots. Why the sudden change of heart?

"I don't really know him so I can't say." Kendall answered, his phone vibrating against his arm.

It was Jett.

**Jett: meet u out in 10.**

Kendall sat up. "Hey I gotta go."

"Where are you going?" Carlos frowned.

"Out...I'll see you when I get back." And with that he was gone before Carlos had the chance to question who exactly he was going out with.

* * *

><p>"You ready?" James exclaimed.<p>

Logan nodded.

They were at the race track, waiting for the other competitors to show up.

"You did good on the car right?" James asked.

"Yes." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Hey! We have to win okay. We can't fucking lose."

"Relax bro, I got this." Logan winked.

"I hope you do." James scanned the area, looking for someone, a tall blond to be more specific.

He knew Kendall was coming. What else could he have been doing at Jett's place?

A redhead with a really really tight tank top approached James. His eyes immediately went to her breasts. He grinned down at them but then turned away.

"Hey James." she smiled.

"Sorry, I'm busy." he said bluntly.

She ran a hand down his chest, turning his head around to face her with the other.

James raised his eyebrows. "I said I'm busy."

"And I'm horny." she whispered.

James looked at Logan who mouthed wow and walked off.

The girl ran her hands over his ass and squeezed it as she started sucking on his neck. James felt his pants get tighter but he was determined to stay focused until he spotted Eyebrows.

She bit down on his vein. James closed his eyes and bit on his lip, hard, trying to suppress the moan that was dying to get out.

"James, you're no fun." the girl pouted.

Opening his eyes he said "I said I was busy."

She rolled her eyes but kept going.

James looked around one last time before giving in when his eyes stopped on the person he was waiting for all night. When their eyes locked James grinned while the blond's eyes widened in terror.

_Bingo._

James grabbed the girl's hair and hungirly brought his lips down to hers, sticking his tongue into her mouth. She let out a groan and grabbed onto his hips, bringing her body as close to his as possible.

James looked up and caught Kendall's eyes. The blond was glaring at them, a look of disgust which only made James smirk and kiss the girl harder.

"When the fuck did Jett get released from jail?" Logan asked, standing next to James.

James pushed the girl away. "What?" His head shot up, looking for Jett.

James' eyes wandered around the area until it rested on Jett who was walking over to Kendall. James saw Jett glance at Logan and chuckle as he whispered into Kendall's ear.

The blond's eyebrows pushed together but he nodded.

"Kendall's racing you." James said.

"So?"

"Dude he beat me! He's obviously gonna beat your pale ass too."

Logan snorted. "Get over yourself."

"James!" the girl whined.

James looked down, forgetting the girl was there. "Get lost." he hissed.

"But James I didn't even get to-"

"Get. Lost." James snapped flatly.

"Dick." the girl rolled her eyes and stalked away from them.

James' gaze met Kendall's. The blond's eyes and body language were asking for something.

"I think he wants to talk to you." Logan said.

James nodded at Kendall and mentioned for him to follow. The brunette walked behind a few cars, where no one could really see them. A couple of seconds passed and the blond was standing next to him.

"What do you want?" James asked, getting right down to the point.

"I don't want you telling anyone you saw me here, especially Carlos." He couldn't look James in the eye.

James grinned, he's got Kendall exactly where he wants him.

"Why not?"

Kendall coughed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Because he doesn't need to know."

"Keeping secrets from your best friend? That's not a good thing." James mocked.

Kendall exhaled angrily. "I dunno why the fuck you hate me so much but please just don't tell him."

"Okay, but under one condition."

Kendall groaned. "Why can't you just be nice?"

"I can't be nice to the person I hate so immensely." James scoffed.

"What is it?" Kendall asked flatly.

"You become buddy buddy with him but work for me. You find out everything he's doing and report back to me."

"You want me to be a mole?" Kendall asked outraged.

"I'm glad you're familiar with the term. Yeah, I want you do to that."

"I can't."

"Well in that case, not only is Carlos gonna be finding out about what you're doing but your parents will also, including the entire state of California."

"You're a bitch." Kendall sneered.

"That's what they call me." sang James.

"That's not something you should be happy about."

James snorted. "Better than what they call you."

"What? What do they call me?"

"Is it a deal or you want everyone finding out about you and the person you're hiding?"

Kendall sighed." It's a...deal."

"Good now get outta here before Jett sees us together."

Kendall nodded and was gone in a flash. James slowly emerged from behind the cars with Logan's lips curved into a smile as he did. James rolled his eyes and pushed Logan infront of his car.

"Go drive. And you better win."

"I got this."

"You're not George Lopez." James said flatly.

Logan laughed and got into his car.

The last person got to the starting line and the light turned green. Logan was the first person out of there, he was already in the lead.

"You got this Logan." James nodded.

Suddenly James heard sirens. He immediately turned around and saw cop cars speeding toward them. He grabbed his phone and ran out of there as fast as his legs could carry him.

"PICK UP LOGAN!" he yelled.

* * *

><p>Logan was almost on his second lap when he heard sirens.<p>

"Aw fuck!" he took out his phone.

"Logan! Get outta there!" James yelled into his ear.

"Yeah yeah." he turned his phone off and drove past the cop cars and onto the grass, making it to the other side of the street.

He drove faster when he noticed 2 cop cars following him.

"I knew this was a bad idea. Fuck." he looked in the review mirror.

They were trailing his ass as if there was no tomorrow. He stepped on the gas and turned a corner. He turned another corner, than another. He turned at least 6 corners before he finally lost the cops. He spotted a gas station with one man who was filing up his ugly olive colored honda. He drove over to him.

"Hey sir! What do you say about getting rid of that ugly ass car and taking mine?" Logan asked, smiling widely.

The man gaped at Logan and his car.

"Why would you want to give me your car?" he asked.

"Because you look like your life is misearble."

"But-"

"Do you want it or not?" Logan snapped, running out of patience.

The man nodded eagerly.

Logan tossed his car keys over to the man, got into the man's car and drove off.

"Where the fuck am I gonna go? If I go home they're gonna question me, but if I don't go home they're gonna arrest me."

He mindessly drove around for a couple of minutes, trying to figure out what to do before he ended up parked in front of the plain pink house. He got out and went to the back. He found a ladder laying around and climbed it, opening the window and stumbling in.

Carlos screamed, jumping out of his chair.

"Shh!" Logan snapped, standing up and walking over to the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Carlos asked.

"Hey! I kinda need a place to crash?" Logan said uncertainly.

"Why? What happened to your place?"

"Nothing...The cops are after me..."

Carlos' eyes widened. "Well I'm not going to let a criminal crash here!"

Logan blinked, his nervous smile faltering. "Is that what you think? That I'm a criminal?"

Carlos bit his lip. "It wasn't supposed to come out like that."

"Whatever." Logan pulled out his phone and dialed Dak's number.

He picked up on the first ring.

"Where are you?" Dak asked.

"Nowhere. I just need a place to crash. You got any connections?"

"Naw bro. I'm tryna find a place for myself."

"You weren't racing." Logan told him.

"They're checkin' _every _racer's place. _Every. Single. One._ In this damned state."

"Shit." Logan muttered.

"What'd you do with your car?"

"Gave it to a man on the street."

"What?" Dak yelled.

"I'mma get it back. I'mma just tell the cops it was stolen."

"What about the man?"

"I'll bail him out. Fuck. Do'ya know where James is?"

"No but I know he's with Kendall."

"Where's Jett?"

"Dunno but he was gone before the cops even came. I bet you he knew the place was gonna get raided. He probably set it up."

"Fuck okay. I'm gonna find a place to crash."

" 'Ight. Later bro."

"Later." Logan hung up.

Logan didn't bother looking at Carlos as he started climbing out of the window. His feet almost touched the ground when he saw Carlos' head poking out of the window.

"Wait!" Carlos said.

"What?" Logan asked, more coldly than intended.

"You can crash here if you want."

"No it's okay. I'd rather not." he said and started walking off.

"Wait Logan! I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry I said that. Just come, please."

Logan looked around. He really had no place to go and he can't afford to going to jail either.

"I'll just crash in my car." he said.

"No! Just come. I said I was sorry."

Why was Carlos so presistant on having Logan stay? It would be best for both of them not to get involved. Logan didn't want Carlos being part of his life if it's going to be like this all the time. He doesn't want Carlos running away from cops with him. But he really needed to be somewhere the cops won't find him. He finally sighed and started climbing the ladder again. He got into Carlos' room.

"I'm sorry." Carlos said agian.

"It's cool."

"Okay, sleep there considering Kendall might not come home. Put the covers over your head and pretend you're Kendall." Carlos told him pointing to the bed that was right under the window.

"Thanks." Logan smiled.

"No problem."

Logan climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over him. Carlos went into their bathroom and came out to turn the lights off but the door opened. Carlos backed up, falling onto Logan.

Logan frowned.

"When did Kendall come home?" Mrs. Schmidt yelled.

"Just now." Carlos said quietly.

"Didn't I tell you to tell me when he got home?"

"Yes." Now Carlos' voice was barely audible.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" she snapped.

"I-"

"You're good for nothing." Logan could hear the disgust in her voice.

The brunette was infuriated. How dare she talk to him like that? How dare she be a bitch. He put his hand over his head, about to remove the covers when he felt Carlos' hand over his.

"Just for disobeying me you're grounded another 2 weeks." she snapped before leaving the room and slamming the door shut.

Carlos took a shaky breath and stood up to turn off the lights. He went underneath his covers and closed his eyes, tears slowly descending from his eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that." Carlos whispered.

Logan could hear the soft crying that Carlos was so desperately trying to hide. He swallowed.

"You don't deserve to be treated like that." Logan told him softly.

"Goodnight." said Carlos.

"Yeah...Goodnight." Logan removed the covers and looked up at the ceiling.

He liked Carlos. More than he would admit. He's not going to let Carlos be treated like that. He's going to make it right, to make Carlos smile, to make him happy, to love life. He's going to make Carlos be the happy teenager he should be. He wants to see Carlos smile.

* * *

><p>i don't know how evil parents treat kids that they hate because ive never witnessed it.<p>

although i could make mrs. schmidt meaner i dont want to.

i cant make her more meaner to carlos because then i would hate myself :(

lol kay anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

_it's short and i took forever to update._

_im sorry!_

* * *

><p>Kendall's eyes slowly opened. He felt a heavy weight on his body and groaned.<p>

"Get off me!" he snapped groggily and pushed the brunette onto the floor.

James fell face down.

"Cunt." he muttered pushing himself off the floor.

He stood up and stretched as he yawned.

"What's the matter? You were all over me yesterday." James winked at the blond who pulled the blanket over his head.

"You wish." he snapped and closed his eyes.

_What happened last night?_ Kendall thought. _Oh yeah. James kidnapped me to get away from the cops._

Kendall was skidding away from the cops when James, who showed up out of nowhere stood in front of his car, threatening to let him crash at the blond's place. After much arguing and swearing and a helluva lot of insults Kendall finally agreed.

"James?" Kendall heard Logan's voice.

The blond groaned. "Of course Carlos let him crash here.

"Hey buddy." James smirked lazily.

"Do you know if they searched our place yet?" Logan asked.

"Why would they search your place?" Kendall was up in a flash and standing next to the hazel eyed brunette.

"None of your business." James snapped rudely.

"Hey!" Kendall frowned.

"Shut up." The taller brunette rolled his eyes. "By the way where the fuck is the car?"

"Gave it to a guy on the street. Which reminds me, I have to call the cops."

"Why the fuck would you call the cops? They're after _us_ dipshit."

"To report the fucking car stolen asswipe."

"You guys need to get out of here before my parents see you." Kendall said.

"Oh no sweetie, let your friends stay." a cold voice came from the stairs.

Mrs. Schmidt walked down into the basement and crossed her arms, eyeing Carlos with the look of death.

"Mom look, it's not Carlos' fault. I let them crash here." Kendall immediately defended.

"But he coaxed you didn't he?"

"What? No. I take full responsibility."

She kept her glare on Carlos, finally addressing him. "The short one was the one sleeping in Kendall's bed last night wasn't he?"

Carlos stared down at the carpet and nodded.

"You lied to me!" She snapped.

Carlos nodded again but muttered "I'm sorry Mrs. Schmidt."

"Mom! Lay off!" Kendall frowned.

"You're both grounded. Now get them out of here."

"C'mon Mrs. S, whatever happened to hospitatlity?" James smiled his charming smile.

"Those who sneak into my house without permission do not deserve it."

She shot them a last glare and disappered upstairs.

"Your mom's a bitch." Logan bluntly stated.

"Now I can see where you get your rudness from." James smirked.

"Shut the fuck up. She's my mom, you're not allowed to call her that."

"I don't care what or who she is, she's still a bitch." James rolled her eyes.

"Get the hell outta my house." Kendall replied flatly.

"Yeah that's not-" James was cut off with the sound of Kendall's phone ringing.

Annoyed, the blond answered it. "What?"

"Is that how you greet people?" Jett asked.

"Oh I thought you were someone else. What's up?" Kendall laughed nervously.

"Come over."

"Right now?"

"Yes." Jett said and hung up before Kendall could tell him that he didn't even have breakfast yet.

"Your boyfriend?" James smirked.

"Shut up." Kendall snarled. "I have to go."

He left without so much of a glance in Carlos' direction.

"Okay, so I'm gonna go home. Somehow." James said and started walking out of the basement.

"Uh wait." Loagn said.

He took his key out of his pocket and handed the house key to Carlos. Carlos frowned, staring at Logan's outstretched hand.

"What're you doing?" James asked before Carlos had the chance to ask the exact same thing.

Logan waved him off and looked at Carlos. "If you ever need some place to crash, or you know just live at, you're welcome at our place."

"He's what?" James frowned.

"Uh...Logan I c-" Carlos started to say once his brain started functioning again.

"No, stop. Even if you don't crash at our place or anything, just keep it. In case you change your mind or something."

Carlos nodded. "Thanks."

Logan offered him a warm smile and walked towards James.

"Are you fucking dumb?" James asked.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Let's go find Dak."

They left a stunned Carlos who was staring down at they in his hand standing in the middle of Kendall's basement.

* * *

><p>Kendall was awkwardly sitting on Jett's couch. Jett was sitting on the single couch with two big guys standing behind him.<p>

_If these guys are his bodyguards I'm killing the fucking shit outta James. _

"Can I trust you Kendall?" Jett suddenly asked.

"Yes?"

Jett nodded. "Okay, in order for me to establish a sort of trust with you, I'm going to need you to do something for me?"

Kendally didn't want to be here. He had a bad feeling. His gut was telling him to bolt the fuck out of there. He looked around, trying to find an escape but he made a mistake in looking at one of the bodyguards. He glared at Kendall. Kendall gulped and shrank in his seat.

"You're gonna call the cops with your phone and tell them that Logan Henderson is keeping illegal drugs in his car."

Kendall's jaw dropped. "What?"

"You see, I need to get rid of Logan in order for you to win some races."

"What if I say no?"

Jett smiled bitterly. "I don't think you want to do that."

Kendall's eyes went to the bodyguards again.

_Stop looking at them. You're going to shit your pants._

"Why can't you do it?" Kendall asked, tearing his gaze away from the big men.

"Because I don't want to."

Kendall admitted to himself that he and James didn't really start on a good foot but even so, he can't do this to Logan, the boy he barely knows. Sure Logan's a drag racer but that doesn't mean he's a criminal. He honestly seems like a good guy. Kendall doesn't have the heart to do it. And James is the legand, not Logan. Why doesn't he want to get rid of James? Kendall's brain was out racking to get a way out of here. He didn't care how, just as long as he wasn't part of their little scheme.

"Well what are you wating for?" Jett asked.

Kendall looked at him. There was no way he was going to get past them without getting injured, or even worse, killed.

_What the hell did I get myself into._

* * *

><p><em>this took a turn that i honestly wasnt even expecting.<em>

_idk what im doing._

_but i like how the cargan is progressing._


	6. Chapter 6

Kendall took out his phone and stared at it. If he calls the cops and James finds out, James is going to kill him but if he dooesn't call the cops, Jett is going to kill him. He didn't know what to do. He could feel the sweat dripping down the sides of his face.

_How the fuck did I get involved in this? I'm here one week and I'm going to die._

"Knock knock." James smirked from the door.

Kendall whipped his head around. He never thought he would be happy to see James Maslow.

Jett snapped his fingers. "Guys."

The bodyguards moved in toward James.

"I don't think you want to do that." he smiled bitterly at Jett, pushed away the bodyguards and sat next to Kendall.

"Do you want to die?" Jett asked.

James stretched out his legs over the overly expensive coffee table. "You know you can't threaten me. I've known you for too long."

"Then you very well know that I carry out on my threats."

"And you very well know that everyone that has threatened me didn't leave my sight alive."

Kendall gulped. James was a murderer?

Jett laughed humorlessly. "I've missed you Maslow."

"Too bad I can't say the same." James raised his eyebrows.

"Why are you here?"

James shrugged. "Just wanted to see if you killed Kendall yet."

_Yet?_ Kendall thought. _What the hell does that mean? Was Jett actually planning on killing me? And did James _know?

Jett's jaw clenched. "So you two know each other."

James looked at Kendall and winked. "Somewhat."

"You two are not getting out of here alive."

James let out a fake yawn and sat up straight. "Your pathetic fucking threats have gotten old. Come up with something new."

"Stop provoking him!" Kendall snapped in James' ear.

James leaned in toward Kendall, his lips grazing Kendall's ear.

"Relax." he whispered.

His hot breath sent shivers down the blond's spine.

Jett snapped his fingers again. The bodyguards started walking toward Kendall and James. James rolled his eyes as Kendall freaked out. He started breathing heavily.

_I don't want to die. I don't want to die. _

His heart was rapidly beating in his chest. He felt like it was about to pop out. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the blow. James raised his eyebrows in amusment as he watched the blond. It took everything in his power not to burst out laughing.

"Stop." came an authoritative voice from the front door.

The bodyguards immediately stopped and moved to the back of the room.

Jett instantly stood up and stared with his mouth agape.

"You're alive." he breathed out.

"Of course he is." James laughed.

Kendall wanted to open his eyes to see what was going on but he was scared.

"Open your eyes you fucknut." James said into Kendall's ear.

Kendall frantically shook his head.

"You're not gonna die you idiot." Kendall could hear the mocking laughter in his voice.

He slowly opened his eyes. They widened at the sight of the man in front of him, his mouth literally dropping to the floor.

"You are alive." Kendall swallowed.

* * *

><p>"Word is, last night's race had cars full of weed and other illegal shit." Dak said to Logan.<p>

They were walking to Logan and James' apartment.

Logan nodded. "Whoever won the race would get the drugs instead of money."

"Exactly."

"That's fucking messed." Logan shook his head.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks and immediately scanned the area.

"I thought you let some loser 'borrow' your car." Dak said, standing next to Logan.

"I did." Logan was still scanning the area, looking for cops.

"Then what the fuck is it doin' here?"

"I don't know."

"Run." Dak was about to make a run for it when Logan placed a steady hand on his arm.

"Don't." he looked at a slick black car. "There's a cop in that car. We run. We're in deep shit. Act like nothing's going the fuck on."

"They're gonna ask why you're walkin' and not drivin' around in it."

"Calm your shit." Logan snapped.

He was surprisingly calm in this situation. He usually bolts at the sight of a cop. He looked at the cop again. He was staring at Logan and Dak. He took out a walkie talkie and got out of his car.

"We weren't there last night. I don't know where the fuck you were but I was at Kendall's." Logan spoke fast.

"You think they're gonna back you up?" Dak asked.

"They better." Logan whispered then smiled at the man who had approached them. "Can we help you?"

"I think you can." he took out his badge. "We're going to need to search your car."

Logan looked around and just as he suspected a bunch of men walked out of the cars, some stayed. They all surrounded Logan and Dak.

"Do you have a search warrant?" Logan asked calmly but inside he was flipping.

He goes to jail one more time, his parents aren't going to bail him out and he and James don't have that kind of money.

"No but that's not going to stop us." One of the men said.

They all laid their hands on the gun holsters, waiting for them to make a move.

"Well it's definitely gonna leave you jobless. You touch my car without a search warrant I'll make damn sure you're out on the streets."

"Threatening a cop?" the man who showed Logan his badge raised his eyebrows.

"You're not touching my car." Logan replied flatly.

"We'll see about that." They moved in closer.

"HEY LOGAN!" a voice came from down the street.

Everyone turned around. It was Carlos. Logan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"What's going on?" he asked once he reached them.

"Who are you?" the cop asked.

"His friend." Carlos frowned, looking at Logan.

"They were just leaving." Logan told the Latino.

"Do you mind answering some questions for us?" the cop asked Carlos.

Logan opened his mouth but Carlos rested a hand on his arm, letting him know it's okay.

"Shoot."

He took out a pen and pad. "Where you were last night?"

"At my house."

"Where was Logan?"

"With me." Carlos smiled sweetly.

"Can you prove that?"

"You can ask my brother, Kendall."

The cop nodded, putting his things away then looked at Logan. "I will be back with a search warrant."

Logan smiled bitterly. "I'll be waiting with cookies and milk."

The cop snorted and waved his team to back off.

"Hey Logan-" Carlos started to say.

"Let's go inside."

"That was so fuckin' close!" Dak yelled once they were in Logan and James' apartment.

Logan ignored him and went to his fridge, taking out a bottle of water.

"So Carlos. What are you doing here?" Logan asked.

Carlos opened his mouth to speak but their door was suddenly broken down. A dozen cops shuffled in, all holding guns up.

Carlos' eyes went wide and his hands immediately shot up.

"The fuck are you doing?" Logan asked.

"Hands in the air!" The man yelled.

Dak rolled his hands and put his hands up.

"Hands in the air!" the man yelled again.

Logan sighed, dropped the water bottle and put his hand up.

"We found this in your car." The cop said, holding up a packet of cocaine.

"You went through my fucking car without a search warrant?"

"A search warrant is the least of your worries." he put his gun away and walked toward Logan, taking his handcuffs out from the back of his pants.

"That shit is not mine!" Logan yelled.

"You have the right to remain silent." the cop started saying calmly as he grabbed one of Logan's hand.

"Fuck you." Logan spat. "I have no reason to get arrested. That crap isn't mine!"

He snatched his hand away.

The cop mentioned for the others to help him.

After exactly 4 minutes of struggle they had Logan handcuffed, along with Dak and Carlos.

"Let Carlos go. He's not part of this shit." Logan yelled at the cop.

"We will, _if_ he is proven innocent that is."

They were outside, the cops putting them each in a different cop car.

"I'm innocent." Logan snarled.

"We'll see about that." the cop shoved Logan into the car, causing his head to hit the top rim.

"Son of a bitch." The brunette sneered.

The cops drove away and down to the police station.

"Whoever set me up is going to die." Logan muttered through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p>shit just got real ohhh.<p>

i honestly have no idea where im going with this and ive never written anything like this so...

hopefully it doesnt turn out as bad as im expecting it will.


	7. Chapter 7

i'm not dead! lol.

i hope you guys remembered what happened considering it's been a while since i updated.

profound apologies for that :/

* * *

><p>Kendall's heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He had his suspicions, sure, but he thought, <em>hoped<em> he was wrong. But no, he had to be right all along. He should be happy, he should but after everything he went through, he was pissed off.

"Hey baby brother." the blond man grinned.

Kendall frowned. "Baby brother? You have no right calling me baby brother."

James put a hand on his shoulder. "Dude chill. You're gonna get yourself killed."

"As if you care." Kendall snapped at him.

James flashed him a wounded stare and put a hand on his heart. "That hurts. Of course I care."

Kendall's heart started beating fast but it died when he saw the brunette smirking. Kendall snorted as if that statement meant nothing to him.

"Kendall-"

"No! You don't get to do that. I can't believe you're alive! I had to do all your dirty work to pay off your debt. Mom blames me for your death and dad barely even looks at me!" Kendall yelled.

"You know I never meant for any of that to happen." his brother said softly.

"No. Go fuck yourself." Kendall spat out.

The bodyguards moved towards Kendall but Kenneth stopped them.

"You don't touch him." Kenneth snapped.

"Since you're back I guess that means you're in charge." Jett said dryly.

"That's right. And the first thing you're going to do is bail Henderson out of jail."

James' head shot up. "Why's Logan in jail?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that he's out."

James opened his mouth but Kenneth cut him off.

"Remember that I didn't forget how you and Henderson left."

"There's a reason for that." James grumbled under his breath.

"And I didn't do anything about it yet. But you're going to get it if you cross the line. I don't even care that you're friends with my brother."

The room was silent, only James' muffled swearing could be heard.

"Well Jett, is Logan out yet?"

"I don't-"

"I don't care what your problem with the kid is but if you don't get him out you're gonna be in there instead of him."

Jett clenched his jaw and pulled out his cellphone.

"Yeah, I need you to get Logan bailed."

Kenneth turned to the bodyguards. "They're welcome to stay as long as they want." he gestured to Kendall and James and left the room.

"As much as I'd love to stay and stare at your ugly faces, I don't want to." James commented.

"Hey." snapped the bulkier guard of the two. "We're not allowed to touch Kendall, but you, we will snap in half."

James rolled his eyes and headed outside. Kendall, keeping his eyes on the floor followed James out.

"I'm assuming Carlos doesn't know about your crooked brother." James said once they were in James' car.

"If he's crooked what are you?" Kendall snorted.

James chuckled. "Much less crooked than his skinny ass."

"What did he mean by he doesn't forget that you left?"

"You obviously don't know that he runs a business. We used to work for him and get him money." James shrugged like it didn't matter but Kendall could tell he was uncomfortable.

"What? If he's running a business why did I have to race to pay off his fucking debt?"

"He pretended to be dead because he apparently went bankrupt and owed a shitload of people thousand of fucking dollars."

"If he went bankrupt why is he back?"

"He's the richest motherfucker on the streets. His business is bigger then anyone else's. I doubt he went bankrupt. He was probably hiding from the cops."

"So why'd you and Logan leave? Seems he takes pretty good care of his workers."

James stopped the car in front of Kendall's house.

"See you at school." was James' response.

"No, Carlos is there and I won't be abet to face him after what just happened."

"I don't fucking care. Get outta my car."

"James-"

James' phone rang.

"What?" he snapped.

"Come pick us up dickface." Logan retaliated.

James put his phone away and stared at Kendall. "Well?"

"What?"

"When are you gonna get the fuck outta my car? I need to pick people up."

"So take me with you." Kendall shrugged.

"Oh my god!" James yelled as he shifted into gear. "What did I do in my previous life to be stuck with an annoying fucking beatle like you."

Kendall frowned. "Beatle?"

"Shut up." James scowled.

* * *

><p>"Carlos?!" Kendall yelled once they stepped into the police station.<p>

"Yeah?"

"You put my brother in jail?!" the blond yelled at Logan and Dak.

"Hey!" James snapped after he signed the bail papers. "Dont make me tell everyone your secret."

Kendall's mouth snapped shut almost immediately. His face flushed with anger and embarrassment. A flicker of hurt and betrayal flashed across Carlos' eyes but he didn't say anything. He just awkwardly shifted and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What the fuck are you assholes doing in _jail_?" James snapped. "Did you seriously call the cops because of your fucking car?"

"Can we talk about this in your car." Logan sneered as they all made their way out and into James' car.

"I don't want all of you in my car." James said bluntly.

"Shut the fuck up and drive." Logan rolled his eyes.

James shot him a look but did as he was told.

"Well, I see who wears the pants in the relationship." Kendall snorted.

"Who bailed us out?" Logan asked, taking out a cigarette and lighting it up.

"Jett." James answered.

"The one who put is in there bailed us out?" Dak snorted.

Logan inhaled a long smoke, his entire body relaxing. "I'm guessing Ken is back from the dead."

Kendall stiffened, his eyes looking over at Carlos who was staring down at his hands in his lap. He let out a breath and stared out of the window.

"Yeah." James snorted. "We all know what that means."

"Jett's finally under control." Dak laughed.

"More races. If the fucker tries to get us back into his little crew, someone's gonna die." Logan said, throwing his half done cigeratte out of the window.

"Jett?" Dak asked.

"No, that fucker's gonna die the next time I see him."

"Wait, so why were you in jail?" James asked.

"Jett planted a pack of coke in my car." Logan answered, getting out of the car once James stopped it.

James passed his keys to the valet and they all made their way into the apartment building.

"But you know we can't do shit to him right." James stated. "Fucking Ken will slaughter us."

They all got into the elevator.

"That dipshit is supposed to be dead anyway. He can't touch us." Dak replied.

The elevator dinged and they all got out, making their way into James' and Logan's apartment.

"So what're we gonna do?" James asked, throwing his keys onto the table and grabbing a bottle of corona from the fridge.

Logan shrugged. "Right now, Carlos and I are gonna work on our project, which you and Kendall should start soon."

James snorted. "Really? You're gonna do homework? Now?"

"It's due in a week." Logan flipped him off and mentioned for Carlos to follow him up to his room.

"I think you should give me my 100 bucks right now." Dak smirked at James.

"Naw, you ain't getting shit until something actually happens." James snorted, plopping himself down on the couch.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kendall asked.

James raised his eyebrows but didn't bother answering. He just turned the TV on. Dak made himself a sandwhich and turned on Logan's laptop.

"Ken just recruited another sore loser." he announced.

"Who?" James asked.

"Trevor something." Dak shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you alright?" Logan asked softly.<p>

Carlos was sitting on the edge of his bed, his hands shaking slightly, his eyes focused on the floor.

"They called the Schmidts didn't they?" He asked quietly.

Logan knew he was talking about the cops. He nodded.

"I can't go back there." His voice was so small, so scared.

Logan wanted to hug away all his problems and fears but he couldn't so he just awkwardly stood there, unsure of how to make the Latino feel better.

"I gave you my key for a reason." Logan finally said.

Carlos shook his head. "I can't. They did so much for me."

Logan frowned, anger flowing through his veins.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Carlos flinched at the tone of his voice. Logan cursed himself and spoke in a softer tone.

"Carlos, they treat like utter shit."

Carlos shrugged. "Yeah, but they're my parents."

"Parents don't treat their kids like that."

Carlos started to shake his head, about to protest but Logan crouched down and took the Latinos' hands in his.

"Stop, Carlos. Don't defend them." Logan said quietly.

"I-"

"Shh, you're moving in with me and James."

Carlos opened his mouth but Logan firmly shook his head.

"I don't care what you have to say right now. I'm not letting you be treated like that ever again. When James drops Kendall off he's going to bring back all your clothes and necessities. Okay?"

Carlos finally looked up, his eyes meeting Logan's soft and worried ones. Tears pricked his eyes. No one's ever cared this much about him. He sometimes had the feeling even Kendall didn't. It made him happy that he gave Logan a chance.

He finally nodded and when he spoke his voice was so low he barley heard it himself. "Okay."

"Good." Logan stood up. "Now let's go eat. I'm fucking starving."

Carlos finally smiled, wiping away the tears. He stood up and followed Logan to the kitchen.

"Finally." James let out a sigh. "You're done. Hurry up and stuff your face so I can take you and Eyebrows home."

Carlos froze, unable to say anything.

"Carlos isn't going anywhere." Logan replied for him as he made a sandwich and handed it over to Carlos.

The Latino didn't move.

"What do you mean he's not going anywhere?" Kendall asked.

"I mean-" Logan started as he put the sandwich in Carlos' hand and raised his hand to his mouth. "-eat. He's not going back with you. He's living with us."

Kendall opened his mouth the same time Dak started laughing.

"And you're going to hand over Carlos' clothes and everything that's his so James can bring it back." Logan told Kendall.

He sat down and started eating.

"Carlos?" Kendall asked.

Carlos was picking at the bread.

"I can't go back." he managed to get out.

"Carlos you can't be serious."

"They want me gone Kendall."

"No." Kendall frowned. "Kevin and I don't."

"Kevin is never home and we don't even speak anymore."

The second part of his sentence meant 'you don't even care to tell me things anymore. You don't trust me.' But he didn't have to say that, he knew Kendall got the message loud and clear.

"Carlos-"

"He's not going back with you, now shut up." James snapped.

They all stood in awkward silence until James sighed heavily.

"I ain't got all day." he said to Kendall.

Kendall looked at Carlos before nodding and heading out the door.

"I'll see you at school or something." Kendall said quietly.

"Or something." Carlos muttered.

James looked at Kendall, his heart sinking just a bit. Kendall looked torn. He awkwradly patted the blond's shoulder.

"C'mon. Let's get you home." James said softly.

Kendall snorted, his face going from miserable to annoyed in a matter of seconds. James rolled his eyes and led them out of his apartment.

"That was intense." Dak laughed. "Man, the look on Kendall's face."

"You gonna be alright?" Logan asked Carlos.

Carlos looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."


	8. Chapter 8

im surprised people are still sticking by with this story.

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Carlos was waiting for Logan, who had gotten himself stuck in detention when Jett and his people cornered him. Carlos swallowed and looked up at them, clutching his bag.<p>

Jett smirked down at the frightened boy. "What's Logan doing wanting you?"

"He's probably tired of fucking James." A brown haired boy grinned.

Carlos recognized him. He was Trevor. The kid that Logan dissed in front of the entire class.

Jett glared at Trevor. "Was I talking to you?"

Trevor shrunk back and shook his head. Carlos gulped. This was not going to end well. He hugged his bag even tighter. The zipper starting to cut through the flesh of his left palm.

"Okay, here's the deal." Jett said, cutting to the chase. "You're going to work for me. You don't look like a racer." He looked Carlos up and down. "But I've got people who could teach you."

"W-Wh-What if I don't want to?" Carlos found himself asking.

Jett raised an amused eyebrow. "Well, unless you want Kendall dead, you're going to have to. Oh, and don't think my threat is nothing but talk. I carry out on my threats and you can be damn sure that I'll get away with it."

Carlos gaped. Who the fuck was this guy? He licked his dry lips and looked around for a way to escape. There wasn't one. Jett and his people were blocking every single corner. Carlos silently prayed that Logan would show up and save him.

_Please Logan._

"When I call, you better be at my house. Oh, and don't even think about telling anyone, espeically Logan or James." Jett hreatened and left, leaving Carlos standing there, terrified out of his mind.

What the hell did Kendall get himself into? And why the hell is Carlos paying for it? He knew he should have stayed out of this. He knew he should have kept to himself. Now, he can count on dying.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you alright?" Logan asked on their way home.<p>

Home.

Carlos jumped, snapping back to reality. "Yeah no. I'm fine."

"Carlos..."

The Latino sighed. "It's just-It's going to be weird living without Kendall." He lied.

Logan nodded, believing the lie. "You guys will work out your differences and then he'll be able to visit whenever he wants."

"Yeah..."

That night Jett texted Carlos his address and demanded he come over. Feeding a lie to Logan he made his way to Jett's place. He took Carlos to his garage and told him to pick a car.

"I'm starting right now?" Carlos asked, his eyes about to bulge out of its sockets.

"Yeah." Jett answered.

Carlos stayed quiet. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be doing this. When he didn't answer Jett motioned for someone to pick him a car. He picked out a yellow Lamborghini.

"That's your car from now on." Jett said, taking a key off the hook and throwing it at Carlos. "Go for a drive."

The Latino bent down and picked up the key but he just held it, staring blankly at it.

"Someone's gonna be in the car with you, and someone else's gonna be racing you."

"Isn't this a little too soon?" Carlos asked.

"The faster you start, the faster you can race." He nodded at 2 guys and left.

"I guess this is the day my life ends." Carlos muttered as he followed one of the guys into the Lamborghini.

Once they were seated comfortably, or as comfortable as Carlos was ever going to get he asked "would now be a bad time to tell you that I don't have my license?"

The guy snorted. "Don't worry about it; you'll get it by the end of the week. I'm Marc."

"You're introducing yourself." Carlos stated. "That means I won't die, right?"

Marc laughed and shook his head. "Just start the car."

Carlos nodded and drove per his instructions. The first 5 minutes he kept his eyes wide open, afraid to blink and only drove 20k/h.

"You know, at the rate you drive at, you should be lucky if Jett doesn't kill you himself."

"I think you missed the part where I said I don't have my license!" Carlos snapped then instantly regretted it.

This guy could easily kill him if he wanted.

But Marc just laughed, almost fondly. "You have balls. I didn't get that impression."

"Yeah…Well, when my life is on the line, my courage tends to come out."

"Don't worry." Marc said seriously. "With me, nothing will happen to you."

Carlos blinked. That sounded like a promise which is really, really weird. He just met this guy. Why would he be promising Carlos that he wouldn't let anything happen to him? He swallowed and shook away the thoughts that were creeping into his mind. He didn't want to think about it, especially when he was driving.

Marc stayed true to his word and didn't let anything happen to Carlos. He coaxed and helped him instead. When they pulled into Jett's garage Marc smiled at him.

It was a warm smile.

No one's ever smiled warmly at him. He's only got smiles that no one's ever meant.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Carlos looked at him. "What?"

"Oh, I guess he didn't tell you. You're gonna be here every day until you're ready." He shrugged apologetically.

Great. How in the world was he going to hide this from Logan?

"Yo Marc!" The guy who was 'racing' Carlos yelled from the other end. "We gotta bounce."

Marc smiled at him again, this time it was shy and reserved only for him. "Bye."

"Uh…Bye." Carlos blushed.

Marc turned to leave but not before glancing at Carlos one last time. The Latino stared after him until he disappeared. He walked out of the garage and stood on the sidewalk. He had no ride home.

Home.

Logan's place was his _home_.

He groaned. He couldn't keep what he was doing from Logan but at the same time he couldn't very well tell him either. What had Kendall got himself into? And why the hell was Carlos paying for it?

Taking the bus he headed to Logan's place. He was surprised when Logan didn't question him and just made him dinner.

* * *

><p>That went on for a week. He went to Jett's place after school every day. James grilled him every single time he got home but Logan didn't say anything. Logan would just look at him, his eyes full of hurt. Carlos felt like a horrible person. Here was Logan, doing everything to make Carlos feel better. Hell, he let Carlos <em>live<em> with him, and here's Carlos, keeping things from him. This wasn't right. He should tell Logan. He can't keep lying to him.

"Would Jett really kill my friends if I told anyone?" Carlos asked Marc one day.

Marc looked at him and nodded. "He doesn't make threats for no reason."

"I can't keep lying to them." The Latino whispered.

"You probably haven't realized, but we go to the same school." Marc's voice was small and almost strained. "I've seen the way Logan looks at you. If he finds out, Jett's gonna be the one who's dead."

"And you don't want your boss to die." Carlos stated dryly.

Marc shook his head. "Not my boss, my brother."

Carlos gaped. "Your _brother_?"

Marc nodded, unable to meet Carlos' eyes.

"What are you doing in this scene then? He would probably let you off the hook!"

Marc didn't say anything.

In the past week, they'd grown close. Carlos could almost call him a friend. He finally found someone who didn't lie to him or sneak around behind his back. Sure, the circumstances in which they met weren't great but he found someone he could confide in. There was Logan but he couldn't tell him what he was doing. The only person he had right now was Marc. And he could see this friendship growing but it won't if Marc's doing something that could kill him.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He shouted.

Marc visibly flinched. "I know you think what we do is wrong but it's right to us."

That's insane. How could getting yourself killed be _right_?

"When were kids, our parents died. Jett's older so he thought everything was on him. He worked his ass off trying to raise me and my sister but really, who's gonna hire a 13 year old? No one." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Kenneth saw his 'potential' and hired him. The only reason we're alive is because of him. Jett tried really hard to stop me from joining but I didn't listen to him. I guess I feel like I owe Kenneth."

"What about your sister?" Carlos asked quietly.

"She doesn't know shit and thank god for that. She's only 10. We both don't want her joining this type of environment."

"Obviously you don't owe Kenneth, whoever he is, anything. Jett's got that covered."

"Carlos, I can't. I do owe him."

"You're 16, Marc."

"Kenneth's Kendall's older brother." Marc shot.

Carlos paled. That's what Kendall was always trying to hide from him. He was part of this. How could he keep this from his best friend?

"And let's not forget, all your friends are part of this 'scene'."

Carlos didn't pay attention to the angry teenager. He stopped the car and got out. He started walking to the nearest bus stop.

"Carlos! I'm sorry! I just-" Marc's pleading eventually faded.

He can't do this anymore. He can't hide anything from Logan. His and Kendall's friendship ended because he was being secretive. He felt as if Kendall didn't trust him. He didn't want Logan feeling the way he was at that moment. He had to tell Logan. He rushed home only to find Logan, Dak, James _and _Kendall waiting for him.

His eyes landed on Logan.

Logan looked at him for a split second before looking away.

They know.

Logan knows.

"I can explain." He blurted out.

"What are you doing?" Kendall yelled, shooting out of his seat. "Tryna get yourself killed?"

Carlos glared at him. That was it. It wasn't fair. He can't possibly think that whatever he does it okay but when Carlos does, the world's ending.

"Don't give me that!" Carlos snapped.

Everyone blinked. No one's ever seen Carlos snap. They've never even seen him get angry.

"First of all, your brother runs a business in illegal street racing! Second of all, you were always part of it!"

"Because I had to be! I had to be there for my brother!" Kendall retaliated.

"And I had to be there for you!" Carlos shot.

Kendall stepped back. "What are you talking about?"

"Jett and his little friends cornered me in school, telling me that because _you_ quit I have to start racing for them. And you know what he said? That if I said no or told anyone, all of you would be dead!"

That shut up him up.

"I told you." James spoke up. "You shouldn't be keeping shit from your best friend. This is what happens."

Kendall paled as he collapsed onto the couch.

"What are we gonna do?" Dak asked. "Obviously Kendall's safe because he's Ken's fucking brother, but us. He's gonna kill us."

"Jett can't do shit to us." James snorted.

"Not Jett, Kenneth. He's probably the one who told Jett to recruit Carlos. _We_ all know that Kenneth lives up to his threats."

James ran a hand through his hair. "Fucking Christ, Logan. You just had to bring them into our lives didn't you?"

Everyone looked at Logan but he was too busy staring at Carlos. The Latino couldn't look at him. He averted his gaze to the ground.

"Don't worry about it. I'm gonna talk to Jett." Logan said, speaking for the first time since Carlos barged into the loft.

"What?" James snapped. "There's no way in hell you're going back there."

"If it keeps Carlos safe, you can be damn sure I'm going back." Logan said and left the living room.

"If they get him this time they're never gonna let him go." Dak commented.

"Yeah." James sighed. "I know."

James stood up and stalked into his room. Dak looked around before getting up and leaving the loft.

Kendall looked at Carlos and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well it's a little too late for that." Carlos snapped harshly.

Kendall opened his mouth to apologize again but Carlos was already walking past him and up to Logan's room. He knocked on his door but no answer came. Thinking it was a stupid idea but deciding he needed to do it, he opened the door. Logan was sitting on his bed, staring blankly at the wall. It occurred to Carlos that this was the first time he stepped into Logan's room. It was clean and organized, surprisingly.

But what surprised him the most was the Harvard banner pinned on the wall adjacent to his bed. Logan looked up and followed Carlos' eyes.

"I got accepted." He said; his voice and face void of emotion.

"That's good right?" Carlos asked.

He shook his head. "It _was_ good."

"I don-"

"Hey, we got school tomorrow. Go to sleep okay."

"But Logan-"

"Don't worry about me." Logan smiled softly.

Carlos wanted to argue but decided against it. He slowly closed his door and went into the room Logan and James let him have. He threw himself on the bed and mentally cursed himself.

All this was his fault.

He had to make it right.

* * *

><p>well, things took a turn for the worst.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

James was sitting at the island, trying to eat his breakfast in peace but Carlos was making it exceptionally hard for him. The Latino wouldn't stop fidgeting and looking at the stairs that led to the second floor. He was also making shit load of noise. He had a pen in his hand and he kept clicking it. He was waiting for Logan to get out of the shower and it was obvious how nervous he was. It was irritating James to no end.

"Stop!" James snapped.

Carlos looked at him but only stopped momentarily.

"Oh for the love of god." James groaned. "What the fuck's your problem?"

"What did Dak mean when he said if they get Logan they're not gonna let him go?" He asked.

James looked at him and shook his head. "You should ask Logan."

"I can't. He's mad at me."

James raised his eyebrows and snorted. "That guy can't stay mad at you if his life depended on it."

"Can you talk him out of it?" Carlos hesitantly asked. "He needs a future."

"I would if I could. He's got a soft spot for you." James said gently. "Which means he's gonna be putting your life before his."

Carlos bit his lip and went back to clicking the pen. James glared as he grabbed the pen out of the Latino's hand and tossed it over his shoulder. He went back to his breakfast but when he saw Carlos go to the living room to retrieve the pen he sighed and pushed his half eaten cereal away.

"You want a ride or you gonna wait for Logan?" James asked, grabbing his keys off the counter and putting his leather jacket on.

Carlos gnawed on his bottom lip before replying "I'll wait for Logan."

James nodded and left to go to school or he would have if he didn't find Eyebrows waiting for him.

"What do you want?" He groaned.

Kendall looked at him. "I don't know where Kenneth lives. I need you to take me to him."

"Hell no." James shook his head as he got into his car.

Kendall slid into the passenger seat. "Look, I need to talk him out of whatever he needs Carlos for."

"Either you go back or Logan goes. Make up your mind."

"Logan?" Kendall frowned. "I'm talking about Carlos."

"There's no way in hell Logan's letting Carlos race. _Ever_. He's gonna give himself in for Carlos."

The blonde gaped. "You're kidding."

"I wish." James sighed.

"Just take me to him. I might be able to change his mind."

James shook his head. "If he kept his death from you, there's no way he's gonna listen to you."

"I don't get the correlation."

"Big word for a blonde." James smirked. "Why do I know more about your brother than you do?"

Kendall shrugged, immediately uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat and stared out of the window.

"Dude, c'mon. I'm gonna fail all my classes. Either talk or get the fuck out so I can get to school."

"You care about school?" Kendall spat.

James sighed in frustration. "I care about graduating."

"Fine." Kendall sighed. "I knew he was a racer but I had no idea he ran a fucking business. 2 years ago, I accidentally set the house on fire. Obviously, Ken had people in high places that made my parents and everyone else believe he died in that fire. I even believed he died because of me. The people he 'borrowed' money from came to me. And that's why I started racing. To pay off his fucking debts. I don't know anything about him because he was missing for half my life. He just occasionally popped in to force me to become a racer. He said I could probably beat every single person on the streets. Pretty sure he killed himself just so I could start racing."

"I knew it! I fucking knew it. I knew there was no way in hell you beat me without any fucking experience." James said.

"Look, he owes me. He might listen."

"Kenneth doesn't _owe_ anybody anything."

"He's my _brother_."

"Yeah." James nodded. "I got that but he still doesn't give a shit. And there's no fucking way he's letting you off easy. You beat _me_, man."

"He can't force me to race."

"He already has and he will again. You're costing him money, so don't hold your breath."

Kendall sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "This is the last thing I wanted."

"You and me both." James said and started driving to the direction of the school.

* * *

><p>Logan stepped out of the shower and got dressed. He stared at the Harvard banner. He got accepted. He was going to have a future. He never admitted it to anyone but he'd always wanted to get into university. He'd always wanted a future. He didn't see himself racing after graduating high school. He was fucking ecstatic when Kenneth let him and James off easy. It meant they were free to do whatever they wanted. It meant he could get a higher education. But that all vanished from his mind when he found out Carlos was working for Jett. He was not going to let Carlos race and get himself killed even if it meant giving up his own future.<p>

For Carlos, he would give up anything in a heart beat.

He doesn't know how his feelings for Carlos escalated so quickly but he couldn't deny them any longer. He tried to push them away but they kept coming back. He cared a lot when it came to the Latino. More than he would ever admit.

He put on his navy blue blazer as he walked toward the banner. He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his damp hair.

In one movement he unpinned the banner and let it drop to the floor.

He grabbed his bag and keys and made his way to the kitchen. Carlos was sitting here, fidgeting like crazy and gnawing on his bottom lip.

"Don't do that." Logan said softly. "You'll bleed."

Carlos' head snapped upwards, his eyes meeting Logan's. Logan offered him a gentle smile but Carlos looked like he was mere seconds away from a meltdown.

"I'm so sorry." The Latino bit out.

"It's not your fault." Logan shrugged. "Now c'mon, we're gonna be late to school."

He started walking to the door but Carlos grabbed his arm.

"What did Dak mean when he said once they get you they're not letting you go?" Carlos asked as he dropped Logan's arm.

Logan looked at Carlos. "It's nothing."

"Logan-"

"Carlos, just drop it okay?"

Carlos stubbornly shook his head. "I'm not going to let you give up your future, Logan."

"There's nothing you can do." Logan replied flatly.

"Yes, there is." Carlos frowned. "You got into Harvard, you can't give up your dream. But I haven't even picked out a college so-"

Logan furiously shook his head. "There's no fucking way I'm letting you race."

"And there's no way I'm letting you give up your future." Carlos retorted.

"I'm not gonna let your risk your fucking life!" Logan snapped. "The streets are dangerous."

Carlos flinched but he wasn't backing down. "They're dangerous for you too!"

"I've been doing it since I was 6! I can take care of myself."

"So can I." Carlos said quietly.

Logan rubbed his face with his hands and sighed deeply.

"You're not risking your life." He finally said. "I'm not letting you."

Carlos scowled and opened his mouth to argue but Logan didn't give him a chance.

"This conversation is over. You either come to school or you stay here."

Carlos huffed and grabbed his bag before storming out of the loft. Logan stood there, staring at his back.

_I'm doing the right thing. _He told himself. _As long as Carlos is safe, my future doesn't matter._

He pinched the bridge of his nose before locking the door and following Carlos to his car.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Carlos skipped math and headed to Jett's house. Marc was there with Jett and a blonde man who looked exactly like Kendall.<p>

"Ah, Carlos." Jett smirked.

Carlos cut to the chase. "Logan's going to come and ask you to let me go in exchange for him but you can't agree."

The blonde who Carlos was assuming was Kenneth raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"And why should I turn Logan Henderson down?" Kenneth asked.

"Train me hard enough and I'll be better than James." He said.

He had no idea if that was true. He could easily kill himself during his first race but they didn't need to know that. If they work him hard enough he _could_ be just as good as James. He didn't want to race. It was the last thing he wanted. He was seriously contemplating just running away. It would probably be easier than racing. But there was someone stopping him. Someone he learned to like. Someone who was Logan. He cared about Logan, a lot. And it was obvious how badly Logan wanted to go to Harvard. He couldn't do that to him. He couldn't sit back and watch Logan's dreams be crushed because of him.

He was not going to let Logan throw away his future like that.

Marc's eyes went wide. "Are you serious?" He almost shouted.

Carlos didn't bother looking at Marc when he nodded.

Kenneth nodded, a pleased smile forming on his lips. "Alright, you got a deal."

"But he can't find out." He pressed.

Kenneth nodded. "No one will find out."

Carlos nodded as he started to relax. "Okay."

"You start now." Kenneth told him then motioned for him to follow Marc.

Carlos followed Marc into the garage.

"Are you insane?" Marc yelled. "If Logan wants to replace you, _let him_. You could get _killed_."

"So can he." Carlos replied simply as he sat into the yellow Lamborghini which was now officially his.

Marc yanked the door open and stared at Carlos. "You didn't even wanna be a part of this 'scene'. What are you doing?"

"When you care about someone, your life doesn't seem as important as theirs." Carlos said quietly.

"Trust me," Marc gritted out. "I know."

He slammed Carlos' door shut and got into the car next to his. He signaled to Carlos to start the race. Carlos took a deep breath and accelerated.

_There's nothing you can do now. You made a deal with the devil, no backing out._

* * *

><p>you guys should love me for the fast update.<p>

be warned tho, it might never happen again. this chapter only happened because i didnt want to do my essay.

but 4 more weeks until school's over and i can update faster.

hopefully.


	10. Chapter 10

I am beyond stressed. I really needed a distraction.

I probably should have clarified this from the beginning but james and logan drag race, not street race.

Street racing and drag racing mean the exact same thing; it's legal.

It's only _illegal_ street racing that's well, not legal.

But for my story, I made both of them illegal; only when they drag race they have rules, there are certain limits. When they decide to street race, they aren't granted any rules and could very well die while on the street. You find out how it works throughout the chapters.

_Cookie Monster Giggles_, kenneth has a lot of workers, jett, marc, and (now) carlos included. and all shall be unraveled (;

* * *

><p>James was not looking forward to going home. Ever since Kenneth turned Logan down, Logan's been antsy, irritated and downright annoying. James didn't understand what Logan's deal was. He should be happy Kenneth didn't make him join again. He can finally do the one thing he'd always wanted to do; further his education. It made no sense and Logan's bad mood was putting James on edge. He sighed as he walked into the loft.<p>

"Have you seen Carlos?" Was the first thing Logan asked.

He _had_ seen Carlos but James did not want to get into this conversation so he just shook his head. He dropped his keys onto the counter and threw his jacket onto the couch. He took out a bottle of water and plopped himself down on the couch, about to turn the TV on when Logan didn't let him.

"I think he's working for Kenneth."

James sighed. "Let it go, Logan."

"Let it go?!" Logan snapped. "I'm not gonna _let it go_. His life is in danger!"

James stood up and yelled. "And yours will be in danger if you work for him again! He won't let you off the hook so easy this time!"

"I don't care! Carlos' life is more important."

"I know you're practically in love with the Mexican, but he made his choice. There's a reason wh-"

"I'm not in love with Carlos." Logan sputtered out, looking taken aback.

James rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and I don't masturbate."

Logan shot him a disgusted look.

"Logan, you gotta let it go. Carlos did what he wanted to do, you can't stop it. Especially now."

"Would you let it go if Kendall was working for his brother?" Logan shot.

"Why would I care what Kendall does?" James asked.

Logan snorted. "Please, I've seen the way you look at him."

James didn't know what to say. He didn't want to admit it but Logan was right. Kendall and James had somehow become friends. And Kendall always annoying James and showing up on James' doorstep made James fall for the blonde. He didn't want to like Kendall, god knows he didn't but he couldn't help it. He liked that Kendall was stubborn and stood up for himself, that he had guts. It also didn't help that Kendall's hypnotizing green eyes would light up every time he saw James. And Kendall's smile, don't even get James started on his smile. He couldn't get enough of it. It was like racing. It made his heart beat faster and his blood pump loudly in his ears. He needed Kendall's smile, he _craved_ it.

He craved Kendall.

But he was too proud to admit that.

"So, he's hot." James shrugged.

Logan raised his eyebrows and scoffed. "I'm gonna go find Carlos."

He had to brush past James to get to the door so once he made his way toward it James grabbed his arm.

"Can you just think this through?!" James snapped.

Logan yanked his arm out of James' grip and frowned. "I have thought it through!"

"Not rationally."

"Very rationally. Get outta my way."

James blocked the door with his arms crossed over his chest. "No."

"Stop being a prick." Logan shot.

"Stop being stupid." James retaliated.

Logan pursed his lips. He hated when people called him stupid. It went with the stereotype: racers are stupid, or well, majority of them are. That's the first thing people think when they see Logan driving his Ashton Martin in a wife beater and jeans. It's either he's too stupid to do anything but race or he's stupid because he's rich. They automatically assume and it pisses Logan off. James knows that. James knows exactly how pissed off Logan becomes when someone calls him stupid but James also knows that it makes him stop and think.

"I am not being stupid." Logan gritted out.

"Yes, you are. You know what's gonna happen to you."

"What's gonna happen to me?" Logan yelled. "I'm just gonna be racing for Kenneth. It's not the first time, James."

"No shit. But you know that he's gonna make you race against everyone who's older than you and who don't play by the rules."

"Since when do _we_ play by the rules?"

James scoffed, looking offended. "We _always_ play by the rules. We _drag _race, illegally. They _street _race. The guys Ken will make you race against will leave you _bloody _and _bruised_. And you'll be damn fucking lucky if you don't die from one of the races. Did you seriously forget all this?"

"No, I didn't forget all this! I grew up on streets, just like you remember. But this is what Carlos is getting himself into! I can't have Carlos dying."

"Carlos is a beginner. You know he's not gonna force him to street race."

"He's not gonna be a beginner forever."

"He can leave once he's done with Ken." James shrugged.

"No, he can't!" Logan shouted. "The only reason he let us off easy was because we gave him enough money so he could replace us. Even then he didn't want to let us go."

"Exactly! We're fucking lucky! You can't go back."

Logan shook his head. "He won't let Carlos go. He's gonna kill him if he tries to leave."

"He can leave the country."

"Why are you playing dumb?" Logan asked. "You know Ken has more people than Obama. He practically has more power than Obama and his people are scattered everywhere. If Carlos fucking flees, they're gonna shoot him the second they see him."

"No, you know what?! This is all your fault. If you hadn't fucking given Carlos a goddamn key and become his friend, we would not be having this fucking conversation."

"So let me fix it!" Logan was getting tired of this.

He wanted to push James out of the way but James was much bigger and much stronger.

"You getting yourself killed isn't gonna fix anything!" James retorted.

James let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hands through his hair. Kendall and Carlos coming into their fucked up lives just fucked it up even more. They were doing fine. Kenneth didn't try to get them back and Jett left them alone, for the most part, though it was always James bothering Jett. He can't stand that little fucker. He was always up to something and it always managed to get Logan and James into shit. Now that Kendall and Carlos were with them, it was going to make Jett more twisted than he already was. Being born into this lifestyle and still living with it didn't make either of them think just how fucked it really was. It was never this bad when they were growing up. Their parents had never gotten into shit like this. They were squeaky clean. All they did was race and get money, that was it. No one got killed, no one got threatened.

Looking at Logan going through an internal struggle made James wish he had listened to his parents. They didn't want him racing. They told him that it was going to get dangerous up to the point where they could get killed. He didn't believe them so he scoffed in their faces. If it wasn't dangerous when he was with them, why would it change? Little did he know that his parents had power over almost everyone and that is why no one tried to hurt them. But once they cut off all ties with their families, everyone turned up on their doorstep. They all wanted a piece of Logan and James, especially James. He was the legend after all. He shook his head. God, if only he had listened to his fucking parents.

"James, please let me go. Carlos means more to me than anyone." Logan said quietly, not meeting James' eyes.

He sighed, defeated. He couldn't stand seeing his best friend like this. Logan was absolutely miserable and it was affecting James. He couldn't bear Logan's sad face. His sad face was like watching a puppy get hit by an 8-wheeler and driven over. It made you sick. But he also couldn't bear losing Logan. Logan was all James had now. They were _brothers._ They were family.

"Can we just wait for Kendall?" James said. "He's at Ken's place, trying to make a deal."

Logan looked up at him and wanted to argue. He needed to set Carlos straight, to make him _think_ but the look on James' face made him bite his tongue. It was killing James just as much as it was killing him.

"Fine. Until Kendall gets here." Logan finally said.

James shot him a grateful smile but he didn't unblock the door.

* * *

><p>Kendall walked up the steps of the mansion, Kenneth's mansion. It was surrounded by bodyguards and it was hard getting past them but once he managed to convince them that he was Kenneth's brother they let him through, 2 hours <em>after <em>arguing with him. He reached up to knock but the door opened for him. It was Jett. He wanted to punch the asshole in the face and break his face but he kept his composure and followed him into the living room, where Carlos and Kenneth were sitting.

"Welcome, Kendall." Kenneth smiled.

Kendall saw Carlos stiffen but he didn't turn his head. Jett went over to the couch and sat down. Kenneth motioned for him to join them but Kendall only took a few steps. He didn't sit down.

"I have a proposition." Kendall said.

Kenneth nodded, mentioning for him to continue.

"I race for you, I make you money, I do whatever you want but you have to leave Carlos, James, and Logan alone."

Carlos finally turned around. His brown eyes boring into Kendall's.

"You in exchange for them?" Kenneth asked.

Kendall nodded.

"He is better than James Maslow." Jett stated. "He would also make you more money than the 3 of them combined."

Kenneth took a sip of his scotch and leaned back into the couch. "I don't understand. You never wanted to race, why the sudden change of heart?"

Kendall shrugged. "Carlos doesn't need to be in this type of scene. He doesn't need to get himself killed. And James and Logan already left you once."

Kenneth's eyes darkened and his body went stiff. Kendall froze, swallowing. That probably wasn't the best thing to say.

"How about I keep both of you?" Kenneth asked calmly.

Kendall shook his head. "If you want me, you let Carlos go."

Kenneth laughed, his eyes glimmering with amusement. "Look at you, tryna compromise." He stood up and got into Kendall's face, the amusement and laughter instantly gone. "Don't come into _my _house and try to use your stubborn ways with me. It won't work. Carlos has potential. I'm almost 100% sure that when he has learned everything he will be better than you are."

Kendall's jaw clenched and his hands formed into fists.

Kenneth smirked. "I either get both of you or I get Carlos. I'm letting you choose."

"Will we have to street race?" He asked calmly.

"Well, you ain't no beginner little brother, so _you_ will be street racing." He paused to let it sink in for Kendall before speaking again. "So, what will it be? I get both of you or just Carlos?"

Kendall took deep breaths. There's no way in hell he's letting Carlos stay here but then again he doesn't want to be racing for his 'brother'. The hell kinda brother was he anyway? He was making his life and his friends' life miserable. Couldn't he find other people? Kendall sighed. He didn't know what to do. He wished James was here. He would know exactly what do to and exactly what to say. He ran a hand through his hair. What did he get Carlos into? This was all his fault. If it weren't for him they wouldn't be here right now. Carlos' life wouldn't be in danger, neither would James' or Logan's. He wanted to go back to Nevada and live his old life. Why did they have to move here? Why did his life have to suck so bad? Sure there was one good thing here but it's not like he had any feelings toward the blonde.

Kendall looked up, meeting Kenneth's blue eyes. "You take us both."

* * *

><p>This was basically an info chapter. you kinda get to see just how dangerous kenneth really is. he didn't even let his own brother try to make peace.<p>

oh and i wont be updating for the next 3 weeks.

what with all the essays and exams i have to do.


	11. Chapter 11

i know i said i wasnt gonna update until i was done school but i just started and finished my 1244 word essay in less than 3 hours.

i was fucking ecstatic so here youuu go!

9 more days till school is overrrrr :D

i didnt reread this so if there are any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes, sorry in advance.

enjoy!

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Carlos yelled once they were in Kendall's car.<p>

"It's my fault you're even in this mess. I'm trying to make things right." Kendall shrugged, driving to James' and Logan's loft.

"By getting yourself killed?"

"Don't give me that. You're getting yourself killed too!"

Carlos sighed before saying "what are you going to do about James?"

"What about him?" Kendall asked, genuinely confused.

"Don't tell me you don't see the way he looks at you." Carlos snorted. "He's going to chop your head off when he finds out you're working for the devil."

Kendall's heart started beating faster. Was that true? Did James really like him? Suddenly he became really happy. His morning was the worst but it was starting to look up. He smiled goofily.

"What about what you're doing to Logan? The guy's going insane thinking you're going to die." Kendall said.

Carlos looked out of the window and started fidgeting nervously. "I can't let him give up his future."

"And he can't let you race." Kendall said gently.

Carlos sighed. "There's nothing he can do now. I made a deal with the devil, which was going fine until you came out of nowhere."

"At least we're finally speaking." Kendall said, glancing at him sideways with a weak smile.

"Under the worst circumstances."

"Still." Kendall shrugged and parked on the street.

Carlos' head whipped around when he realized where they were.

"What the fuck are we doing here?" Carlos asked.

Kendall's eyebrows rose all the way to his hairline. "Since when do you swear?"

Carlos glared at him.

"And when'd you grow a backbone." He teased.

Carlos didn't flinch nor did his glare weaver.

Kendall sighed. "We need to tell them before they find out from Dak."

"Logan's already mad at me."

"So reason with him."

Carlos got out of the car and slammed the door shut before storming off into the apartment building. Kendall didn't like this Carlos. Yeah, he liked that Carlos finally had some confidence but he couldn't help but think it wasn't the kind of confidence he should have. He sighed before following Carlos into their loft. Carlos was sitting on the couch, unable to meet Logan's hard gaze and James was watching them with caution.

"Please tell me you aren't working for Kenneth." Logan said through his teeth.

Carlos swallowed audibly. "I guess you want me to lie then."

Logan's jaw clenched so hard Kendall could practically hear his teeth grinding all the way from the door.

"I thought we agreed that I was gonna be the one to work for him." Logan was breathing heavily trying to contain his anger and hurt.

Carlos slowly shook his head. "I didn't agree to that."

Kendall blinked. Carlos really had grown a backbone. The old Carlos would have never replied to Logan. He would've just mumbled out a sorry and sat there fiddling with his thumbs.

Logan unballed his fists before balling it back up. "Fine." He spat. "Get yourself killed."

Carlos opened his mouth but Logan was already storming up the stairs. The loft was deadly silent before they heard Logan slam his door shut and blast angry emo music.

"He listens to that crap?" Kendall asked.

Carlos stood up and went into his room. Kendall and James were the only ones left standing.

"That was intense." James commented.

And now it was his turn. He took a deep breath and blurted out "Iworkforhimtoo."

James froze with a sandwich in his hand. When had he started making that? Kendall slowly turned around and focused his eyes on James.

"What did you say?" James asked slowly.

"I work for Kenneth now too." Kendall replied so quietly it was deaf to his own ears.

The sandwich slipped from James' hand but he was unnaturally calm. He just pursed his lips and pulled out a 6 pack from the fridge.

"Time to get wasted." He forced out and stalked into his room.

Kendall stood there as he watched James' back disappearing into his room.

_Fuck. I just want to go back to fucking Nevada when my life was so damn simple._

* * *

><p>For the next 2 weeks Logan avoided Carlos like the plague. He didn't speak to him, didn't offer him a ride to school. He barely even <em>looked<em> at the Latino. He was beyond pissed and struggling immensely not to lash out at Carlos. But Carlos wanted him to lash out. Carlos wanted to him to say something, _anything_, as long as it meant that Logan was speaking to him. He needed Logan to yell at him. The silent treatment and the cold shoulder were killing Carlos. It was making him absolutely miserable and if this was Logan's idea of a punishment it sure as hell was working. Carlos couldn't stand this Logan. He desperately wanted the carefree and teasing Logan.

James watched Carlos watch Logan. It made him want to stab himself in the eye with the knife. Carlos was practically begging Logan to look at him but Logan was too busy angrily murdering his breakfast. He was stabbing and tearing apart his eggs. His bacon didn't even see light before he tore it to shreds with the knife and threw it into the trash. James has never seen Logan this angry before. It kinda freaked him the fuck out. He didn't know what to do or say. Everyone around him was practically walking on eggshells, especially Carlos. He was afraid Logan was going to do something that was going to end up killing him.

"Your breakfast didn't do shit to you. Leave it alone." James said.

Logan glared at him for a few seconds then went back to torturing his poor breakfast.

"At least I'm handling this maturely." James muttered.

"Really?" Logan snapped. "Then why hasn't Kendall been over the past 2 weeks? Why doesn't he show up out of the fucking blue to hitch a ride to school with you?"

"I said _I_ was handling it maturely, not that Kendall was." James grumbled.

"Whatever." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Look, don't take your anger out on me." James snapped, his hazel eyes darkening. "I had absolutely nothing to do with this. It's not my fault your boyfriend has a death wish."

Logan stood up, causing the stool to fall backwards with a loud bang. He was fuming. James was sure he saw steam come out of his ears.

"Fuck you." Logan snarled.

"Yeah? Well, fuck you too." James snarked.

Logan grabbed his keys and stormed out of their loft.

Carlos cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

James didn't even bother glancing at him before he left the loft, leaving Carlos alone. With no ride to school. Carlos sighed and banged his head against the island.

* * *

><p>"Logan, you gotta win this okay." James said.<p>

They were in the south side, getting ready for a race. Logan looked up from his phone and raised his eyebrows. Since that morning when they had their fight they had ignored each other. Logan didn't even bother going to school. He went to an empty parking lot and put his skills to use.

"What, you talking to me now?" Logan asked.

James rolled his eyes. "Just win."

"What do you care?"

"Look, maybe we can get enough money to make Ken let them go."

"You do like him." Logan laughed.

James smirked, feeling the tension between them washing away. "I never denied it."

"Don't worry about it. I got this."

"You don't got this." Dak said nervously.

"What're you talking about?" James asked.

Dak nodded his head to a few people behind James and Logan. They turned around and Logan went completely still. Carlos and Kendall were walking with Kenneth, Jett and his people.

"Tell me he's just here to watch." He said, his fists already clenching.

"No. He's racin' you." Dak replied.

Logan paled. He had to race Carlos. This was Carlos' first race, on the _south side_. Logan wanted to march over there and punch Kenneth's lights out. The south side is the most dangerous place to race. There are rules you have to race by; you're not allowed to hit another car, you have to keep your distance at all times. You have to win fair and square, you aren't allowed to cheat. All you're allowed to do is fucking race and make sure you don't end up killing someone, accidentally or not. But no one follows the rules on the south side. Hell, most people don't even know they exist.

"He doesn't follow his beginner rules anymore." Logan said as he tried to calm himself down.

"I can't believe he's making him race here."

"He's makin' both of 'em race here…" Dak interjected.

Logan's and James' head snapped towards him.

"What?" They gritted out in unison.

"I overheard Ken talkin' to Jett sayin' he wants to see which one of 'em is better." Dak ran a hand through his hair.

"What is he gonna do to the one who sucks?" James asked, his voice raising.

"I don't know but I have a feelin' he's gonna get rid of him."

"His first race. On the south side." Logan's voice was void of emotion but his eyes were crazy and he was breathing heavily. "There's no way in hell I'm letting him race."

"Logan-" James and Dak started to protest but Logan was already dragging Carlos away from Kenneth and his people.

He gently pushed Carlos against a car. The Latino looked at up, his brown eyes widening in fear. Logan opened his mouth but immediately closed it. He did that for a few minutes before figuring out what to say.

"You are not racing."

"You're speaking to me?" Carlos asked quietly, keeping his eyes on the ground.

Upon seeing Carlos' distraught face Logan immediately softened but he wasn't going to let Carlos notice that. He kept his face hard and his fists clenched. He was still mad at Carlos for pulling such a stupid stunt.

"You are not racing." Logan repeated.

"It's my life, Logan."

Logan laughed bitterly but it soon turned into a choked sob. "You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"I gave you a key. A fucking _key_. To my apartment. I don't give people my key."

Carlos looked into Logan's pain filled eyes. "I can give it back to you if you want."

"That's not the point!" Logan snapped.

"If that's not the point then I don't see what is." Carlos replied coolly.

Logan looked at him long and hard before grabbing the back of his head and slamming his lips against the Latino's. Carlos stood there, completely stiff and unsure what to do but Logan wasn't going to back off so soon. Seconds passed when Carlos finally reciprocated. He hesitantly tangled his hands into Logan's hair as Logan put his hands on his waist and pulled Carlos' body closer. He pushed against Carlos' lips for entry which Carlos gladly gave. He licked his way around Carlos' mouth as he pushed the Latino against the car and pushed himself into Carlos' body. Their lips blended perfectly as they moved in sync. The kiss was not what Carlos was expecting. He was expecting Logan to be gentle but Logan was rough and passionate. He was kissing so fervently, if felt like he couldn't get enough of Carlos. Logan bit Carlos' bottom lip when needing to breathe became priority. He pulled away but he didn't remove his hands from the Latino's waist. Carlos' eyes opened. They were glazed and it made Logan smile.

"That's the point." His voice came out hoarse.

Carlos was breathing heavily. "I can't. I made a deal."

Logan leaned in, his lips brushing against Carlos'. "Let me handle it."

Carlos pulled away and shook his head. "No, Logan."

And just like that Logan's good mood vanished. He dropped his hands from Carlos like hot coal and took a step back.

"You may not care about me, but I care about you. Don't do it."

Carlos frowned, pushing Logan farther away from him. "I don't care about you? Is that what you think? What I'm doing is _for _you. I'm not doing it for fun!"

"You're putting your life in danger for me?!" Logan's anger was fading but the urge to make Carlos think wasn't. "You don't need to worry about me, Carlos. I can take care of myself."

"So can I." Carlos argued.

"No, you can't. This is the south side. Do you even know what that means?"

"Yes, I do. Marc told me all about it."

"And you haven't run away yet why?"

"I'm doing this for you alright. Can we just leave it at that?"

"No! We-"

"Guys." James interrupted. "The race is starting."

Carlos made a motion to move but Logan grabbed his arm and pushed him back against the car.

"You are not racing." Logan said.

"Yes, I am." Carlos replied with just as much force.

Logan let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Carlos, please."

"I'll see you at home." Carlos whispered and walked passed him.

This time Logan didn't try to stop him.

"C'mon." James said gently.

Logan started swearing under his breath as he reluctantly followed James to his car.

* * *

><p>Carlos lightly touched his lips, smiling to himself as he sat in his car. He could still feel Logan's lips lingering on his.<p>

"Try not to kill yourself." He heard Logan yell.

He turned around and Logan was parked next to his car. He was still pissed off, Carlos could tell but it toned down a bit. He wasn't all red in the face. Actually, he looked relatively calm. Carlos smiled weakly and nodded.

"Good luck."

Logan pursed his lips and nodded slowly. The other cars started lining up and before Carlos knew it, the gun went off and everyone was speeding off. Especially Logan. He was already gone. Carlos took a deep breath and accelerated.

"Try not to die. Try not to die." He chanted over and over again as he picked up his speed.

He swallowed when he realized just how fast he was going but for some odd reason it calmed him down. He visibly relaxed when he let his wide eyes go back to its normal size. He wasn't clutching the steering wheel with dear life either. He laughed when he realized he was actually enjoying it and drove even faster. He finally understood Logan's and James' love for racing. It was absolutely exhilarating. He could feel his adrenaline pounding in his ears. He'd have to thank Kendall later. Sure, the circumstances in which he started racing weren't all that great but he's doing something that he's starting to love.

He looked into his review mirror and saw all the cars behind him apart from one. He was almost neck to neck with Logan when a motorcycle came speeding down and right at them. No, not at _them. _At _Logan._ Carlos' eyes widened as Logan did a complete 360 to avoid the motorcycle and swerved off the road, crashing into another car that had previously lost control and ended up crushed against a tree. Carlos' heart dropped when he noticed Logan wasn't trying to get back on the road. How could he anyway? The front bumper was completely scraped off and lying next to the damaged car. His front wheels were rolling away as well. Carlos came to an abrupt stop and started to get out of the car, making his way to Logan when the motorcycle from before jammed himself into Logan's side. The Latino stopped breathing. There was no way Logan was going to get out of that car without a cracked rib or alive, for that matter. Not caring about the cars zooming past them he rushed over to Logan and tried to get the door to open but the impact Logan's car had with the other car made it impossible.

He looked down at the person and snapped. "What the hell's wrong with you?!"

The person put his hands up defensively before taking his helmet off. "I was paid, man."

He-No, _she_ smiled apologetically. There was blood oozing out of her forehead and her leg was stuck between her motorcycle and Logan's car but she didn't seem fazed at all.

"You were paid to kill someone?" Carlos asked incredulously.

She nodded and shrugged. "I gotta do what I gotta do."

"Whatever, I have to call an ambulance." Carlos muttered, taking his phone out of his pocket.

"You don't wanna do that. If the ambulance gets here, so will the cops and your little friend will be locked up."

"Well, he's going to die if he doesn't get pulled out!" Carlos yelled.

"Don't worry about it. We've got medics here."

"Probably those who have no clue what they're doing." The Latino retorted.

The girl raised her eyebrows and snorted. Carlos called James and told him what happened as he anxiously waited for the 'medics' this girl spoke of. She was right. They came shortly after and stuck both the girl and Logan into an ambulance. Carlos tried to get on as well but they pushed him away.

"Family only." One of them said.

Carlos frowned, storming off to find James.

* * *

><p>i hated wimpy carlos. i needed to man him up.<p>

and you guys needed some action so i made logan get into a car accident.

sigh.


	12. Chapter 12

so im done school. yay.

i really want to finish this before school starts again so hopefully inspiration hits me faster.

* * *

><p>Logan shifted but suddenly felt a jolt of pain throughout his entire body. His eyes snapped open but all he could see were blurry white walls. This wasn't his room. His room was blue not fucking white. He frowned, blinking multiple times to see his surroundings better but the blurriness wasn't going away, no matter how hard he tried to get rid of it. He started to panic. What the fuck was going on? Where the hell was he? He swallowed but it hurt like hell and his throat was completely dry. He tried sitting up but the pain in his lower back just increased. He let out a frustrated cry of pain and settled back into the hard mattress.<p>

He heard footsteps closing in on him then a soft voice said "hey, you're awake."

He recognized that voice. It was Carlos.

"Carlos." He said but no noise came out of his mouth.

Carlos put a gentle hand on his arm. "Don't try to talk. They put you on some sort of medication."

"Where am I?" He shouted, or he liked to think he did but it was silent to his ears.

"You're in the hospital." Another voice came. James.

"Yeah, you almost got yourself killed. Dumbass." Said a very familiar voice.

No, it can't be. There's no way in fucking hell she's here.

"Logan Philip Henderson!" A woman chided. "This is the last straw."

Logan groaned. It was his mother.

"You are never racing again." Said his dad.

Great. His entire family was here.

"He can't talk." Kendall pointed out. "He can't even see."

"Yeah, they gave him these weird meds that basically paralyzed him." James informed.

"Being paralyzed doesn't mean you can't see." His little sister, Presley scoffed.

"I've missed you." James said mockingly.

"The feelings aren't mutual." Presley said dryly.

Logan didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry. Presley, his baby sister was here. Sure, she has grown up, I mean she's only 3 years younger than he is but he hasn't seen her since she was 11. She was 15 now. He's missed 4 years of her life. He never got to see her grow up from an annoying child to an annoying teenager. He's missed her for 4 years. After his parents practically disowned him, they didn't let him anywhere near Presley and vice versa. Now, he was leaning toward the crying side.

"Everyone out, Logan needs his rest." A woman who Logan was assuming was the nurse, said.

He heard everyone shuffle out but not before a pair of warm lips gently kissed his forehead. He's really hoping that was Carlos and not his mom.

"Is he stable?" Mrs. Henderson asked as soon as the nurse was out of Logan's room.

The nurse nodded. "In a couple of days, he should be out of here."

"Thanks." Mr. Henderson acknowledged before she went off.

"Why are you guys here?" James blurted out.

He didn't want to sound rude but, well, he's kept a grudge against his family and his best friend's family for kicking them out. Mrs. Henderson sighed as she looked at her son's best friend.

"We're here because we wanted to see if he was going to be alright." She answered.

"You _kicked_ him out. Literally." James scowled. "Plus, you haven't been here to see him in the past 4 years."

"He didn't get himself nearly killed in the past 4 years." Mr. Henderson interjected.

James opened his mouth to reply when he inhaled a scent he hadn't smelt in over 4 years. His head snapped around and standing, or walking over to them, were his parents. His mom, looking more like a 30 year old than a 40 year old and his dad, who looked absolutely pissed and exhausted.

"Hello, James." His mom smiled brightly.

James just numbly stood there, staring at the 4 adults.

"Are you not going to greet your mother?" Mr. Maslow asked pointedly.

The brunette pursed his lips before replying "you disowned me. I don't have to greet you."

"James David Maslow, don't you dare use that tone with me!" His mother shook her index finger at him.

"I can use whatever tone I want, because to you all, we're dead."

"Not necessarily considering we're here." Presley chimed in.

"Why are you here?" James asked coldly. "I'm not the one who's in the hospital bed."

The 4 adults just looked at him, patiently waiting for him to put the pieces together.

"Oh my god." His jaw dropped when it dawned on him. "This is an intervention."

"That's a big word." Kendall smirked.

James glared at him. "Just because I have a pretty face doesn't mean I'm dumb, Eyebrows."

The blonde frowned. "That nickname is getting annoying."

"You're getting annoying." James countered.

"You're both getting annoying." Carlos commented dryly.

Presley laughed. "I like him."

James turned back to the adults. "There's no way in fucking hell I'm giving up racing."

"Do you want me to clean your mouth with soap?" His mother snapped.

James rolled his eyes. "I'd like to see you try."

"Don't speak to your mother that way." His father warned.

"Or what? You gonna disown me a second time?" snarked James.

"I see you haven't changed." Mrs. Henderson remarked dryly.

James laughed. "Oh wait until you see Logan. He gets better every year."

He didn't wait for anyone to say anything more. He made his way down the hall and into a different waiting room. Dak came bursting in seconds later.

"It was Jett." He said.

"Obviously it was Jett. Who else would hire anyone to permanently damage Logan?"

Dak took a seat next to him. "What you gon' do?"

James shrugged. "Kill him."

"You kill him and Kenneth kills you." Kendall awkwardly said from the door.

"I'd rather be dead than in the same room as my parents." James sighed.

Kendall took the other seat next to James as Carlos walked into the room and sat in front of them.

"Has Jett done this before?" Carlos asked.

"Numerous times." James answered. "Just not to us."

"But it was a girl who ran herself into Logan, not Jett." Kendall frowned, clearly confused.

"That would be Alex. Bitch does whatever Jett asks her to do." James snarled.

"Speak of the bitch!" The girl with long wavy dark hair and piercing blue eyes smirked.

She strode into the waiting room and took a seat next to Carlos.

James glared at her as his hands tightly clutched the sides of his chair. "What are you doing here?"

"God, I've missed you." She replied simply.

"What are you doing here?" James repeated, his hands turning white.

She shrugged. "I came to see if Logan was okay."

"As if you give a shit." He snapped.

"What do you have against me?!" Her voice rose as her eyes darkened. "You know exactly why I 'listen to everything Jett says'!"

Kendall and Carlos watched them. They were both pissed off and Kendall was afraid James was going to attack her by the way he was glaring at her. Dak just rolled his eyes and went back to playing angry birds on his phone. He'd seen these two fight so many times that it practically became second nature.

"Just because Jett's a dick doesn't mean you have to put Logan in the hospital." James frowned, his nostrils flaring.

"I almost died too okay."

"And yet here you are, perfectly fine when Logan can _barely_ move."

Alex was fuming. She stood up and got into James' face.

"You know I never stopped caring." She sneered.

James leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't think I do."

They intensely glared at each other, neither of them wanting to be the first to break eye contact. James was breathing heavily and Alex's chest was heaving up and down. Kendall stared at them, watching as Alex's lips slowly gravitated towards James'. Instead of letting that happen he interrupted their moment.

"So, James. What're you gonna do about your parents?" He asked loudly.

Carlos shot him an amused look but didn't say anything. James though, he didn't move. He didn't even twitch. Instead, his gaze on Alex intensified. It was Alex (bless her) who broke the eye contact.

She blinked and backed away. "Your parents are here?"

James sighed and shot Kendall a glare before turning back to Alex. He nodded.

"Why?" She asked cautiously.

"So are Logan's parents." James smirked. "You might want to leave before they find out you were the one who put him in here."

Alex' blue eyes widened. She bit her lip and contemplated what to do before deciding to leave.

"I will be back." She told James and hurried down the hall.

"How do you two know each other?" Carlos asked.

James stood up and opened the door to leave but not before answering Carlos. "She's my ex."

* * *

><p>"Logan's in the hospital!" Marc shouted as he stormed into Jett's room.<p>

His brother didn't even look up from the book in his hand. "And that's my problem how?"

"It's gonna become your problem. You hired that bitch to kill him only he didn't die. And guess what. His 'rents are back in town."

Jett's head immediately shot up. "What do you mean his parents are back in town?"

"What do you think I fucking mean?" Marc snapped. "Their son almost died! You honestly didn't think they woulda showed up?"

"They disowned him." Jett replied numbly.

"Yeah, well apparently not."

Jett let the book drop from his hands and rubbed his temple in contemplation. Marc slammed Jett's door shut and stormed down to the living room. He couldn't continue with this bullshit anymore. Being with Kenneth meant he was safe. Kenneth's the most powerful man in California. But that's only California. Sure, he has a lot of people on his side but they aren't as loyal to him. Even then, he knew he wouldn't be dying any time soon but now, now there's no way he could survive this. The Henderson's and the Maslow's are the most powerful families in all the states of America. They're even powerful in Canada. They have more power than Kenneth can even dream of having.

They find out it was Jett who tried to get Logan killed they will not only slaughter Jett but as well as Kenneth and everyone who works for him.

They were fucked.

"They can't do anything." Jett said, bounding down the steps. "They're not even on the scene anymore."

Marc looked at his brother. Just because they weren't racers anymore didn't mean they weren't powerful. Everyone who worked for them back then still work for them now. They have _never_ lost anyone. They probably have the most skillful killers on their side. They're not going to be able to back out of this one.

Marc shook his head. "I'm out, bro."

"What do you mean you're out?" Jett asked.

"I was out when you decided it was okay for Kenneth to let Carlos race on the _south _side. The goddamn _south _side."

Jett rolled his eyes. "You're still hung up on the Mexican?"

"He coulda died."

"But he didn't." Jett deadpanned. "And you need to get over your little crush. He doesn't care about you; he only has eyes for Logan."

"At least we're friends." Marc gritted out. "Unlike you and James."

Jett's eyes darkened. "Don't bring that up. And what? You think Carlos is going to stay friends with you after he finds out you didn't object to Alex almost killing Logan?"

"I don't even care anymore. I'm done with this bullshit."

"You think Kenneth's gonna let you off easy?" Jett retorted.

"The second that blonde bitch finds out about the Hendersons and the Maslows; he's not gonna give a shit about anyone but himself."

"What makes you think he's gonna find out?"

"By tonight, he's gonna be outta the country so fast you won't even be able to leave with him."

"So this is it? You're finished?"

Marc nodded. "I paid my debt to him, so did you."

Jet shook his head. "I still have debt left to him."

"I'm leaving town." Marc blurted out.

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning." He replied. "And I'm taking Kylie."

"She's 10! How are you gonna provide for her?!" Jett frowned.

"You don't need to worry about that. Just worry about, you know, not dying."

Jett laughed and brought Marc in for a hug.

"Take care of Kylie, and yourself."

Marc hugged back. "Try not to die."

He stepped out of his house and pulled his phone out. He looked around, making sure no one was around and dialed.

"What?" A girl snapped.

"He bought it."

* * *

><p>Kendall was walking to the vending machine across from Logan's room when he noticed Alex sitting in a corner. James had gone since the intense moment he had with Alex and hadn't come back. Dak, Carlos, and Presley were sitting in Logan's room while the parents went out to 'take care' of something. Kendall did not want to know what they meant when they told Dak and Presley that. They looked ticked off, especially the Hendersons.<p>

Kendall bought himself a reese's pieces before taking a seat next to Alex.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Alex asked.

"Uh-"

"Why are you working for Kenneth? He _hates_ James, Logan, and Dak."

Kendall shrugged. "I had to do it to keep them safe."

"Yeah?" She scoffed. "And how's that working out for you?"

"Perfectly well if you hadn't hospitalized Logan."

"I had to do it to keep myself safe." She shrugged.

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Throwing my words back into my face?"

She looked at him. "You have your reasons, and I have mine."

"Oh? And is yours justifiable for putting Logan into the hospital?"

She frowned slightly before laughing out loud. "The only reason Logan's in the hospital is because of you."

Now it was Kendall's time to frown. "What are you talking about?"

"Ken told Jett to hire me so they could see who you chose. Them or your friends."

"So what happens now?"

"Nothing. James' and Logan's parents are here."

"What does that mean?"

Alex raised her perfectly arched eyebrows. "You know nothing of the world of race. What are you doing with your life?"

"Like I said, it's to keep my friends safe."

Alex nodded but didn't continue the conversation. They sat in silence for a couple of long minutes. The only thing that could be heard was Carlos and Presley chatting away.

"I don't get it." Kendall blurted out. "If you hate Ken and Jett, why are you working for them?"

"I don't like when people pry into my life." Alex bluntly told him.

"I'm gonna find out from James anyway." Kendall shrugged.

Alex nodded. "Right. The tall, gorgeous legend whose brains you wanna fuck.

"I…uh-what-" Kendall sputtered out as his cheeks started flaming.

The girl snorted. "Please, everyone can see the way you look at him."

Kendall desperately wanted to change the topic.

He coughed. "So what are you still doing here?"

"I care about Logan." She answered, shrugging.

"That makes no sense. You almost _killed_ him."

Alex turned around and glared at him. Her eyes turned a dark shade of blue as her nostrils flared. Kendall swallowed. He should really stop trying to piss off racers. It's going to get him killed. But if she does try to kill him, at least he'd get immediate medical attention. They were at a hospital after all.

"Your brother," she spat "killed my dad. Right in front of me, my brother, and my mom."

Kendall's eyes went comically wide. His brother was worse than he had ever imagined. He never actually believed them when they said Kenneth could or would kill them. He just thought no one had the courage to actually kill.

"I have to work for your fucking bastard of a brother because he's holding my family captive, and the only way I can free them is if I do whatever they say. Tonight, that resulted in me almost killing one of the many people I care about."

Kendall didn't know what to say. He couldn't even process this. How could someone be so fucking psychotic? His throat went completely dry as he opened and closed his mouth to try and speak.

"So, excuse me if I have to choose between family and friends." She snapped flatly.

The blonde swallowed audibly. "How long has he been holding your family captive?"

"8 months. One of the main reasons why James broke up with me. I was sent 'undercover' to try and get James and Logan to work for them again. James thought our relationship was based on a lie. No matter how hard I tried to tell him it wasn't. I've risked so much, almost killed myself a few million times and for what? Probably nothing. My mom and brother could be dead for all I know."

"So if you think they're dead why are you still working for them?" Kendall asked weakly.

Alex looked Kendall dead in the eye. "I'm sending your son of a bitch brother to hell before he tries to kill me off too."

* * *

><p>it's getting a bit boring isnt it?<p>

im gonna need to add some action.


	13. Chapter 13

_emo-rocker101,_ yes. a very jealous kendall (;

_claudialuvbtr,_ i do but i never use it. it's ohhottdaaaamn tho.

* * *

><p>"You're gonna try and take Kenneth down?" James asked.<p>

They were sitting in Logan's and James' apartment with Kendall and Carlos. Alex and James were sitting next to each other, and a little too close for Kendall's liking.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, someone needs too."

"And you think that's gonna be you?"

"I'm on the inside, okay. I know what they're doing and when they're going to do it."

"Really?" James asked. "Do you know what they're gonna do tonight?"

Alex looked at him but didn't say anything.

"I thought so."

"They're not gonna do anything because Kenneth just left the city." A voice came from the door.

They all looked up. It was Marc, with a dark haired boy. Alex stood up, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?" James asked.

"I'm Marc…"

"No, you I know."

"Trevor?" Alex's bottom lip was quivering.

"How do you two know each other?" Kendall asked.

"He's my brother." Alex choked out.

She ran into his arms and sobbed into his shoulder as he instinctively wrapped his arms tightly around her. He gently rubbed her back.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here." He whispered into her hair.

"I'm so lost. You said your brother was being held captive. Trevor's been going to school with us the past semester." Kendall frowned, his confusion clear.

"Yeah, and Logan dissed you by saying your mom sold you for a high." Carlos added.

"That was a cover up." Trevor shrugged.

"Mom." Alex whispered then pulled away. "Where's mom?"

Trevor's eyes immediately downcast, tears starting to spill.

"No!" Alex screamed then looked at Marc. "If your fucking rat of a brother touched my mom, he is a fucking dead man."

Marc slowly shook his head. "Jett couldn't do it. Ken did."

Alex collapsed onto the floor. She hugged her knees to her chest, buried her head in between and let herself cry. Trevor shut his eyes tightly, turning away from all of them. James watched Alex. His heart broke, just a little. Even though she lied and did god knows what else behind his back, he still cared about her. She was still the only person he could go for anything. She was still his best friend. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and she didn't protest, in fact she uncurled herself and buried her head into his chest. He rested his head on hers and soothingly rubbed her back, whispering things into her ear. She grabbed onto his shirt, pulled him closer and cried into his neck.

Kendall's jaw clenched as he watched their little moment. He could practically feel his blood boiling with jealousy. Kendall had no reason to be jealous, he really didn't. James was single and he was allowed to hug whichever bitch he wanted to hug, even the bitch who almost killed his best friend. It's not like James is his anyway and Alex really isn't that bad. She did what she had to to keep her family safe but that didn't stop Kendall's wanting of tearing them apart.

Carlos noticed Kendall's look of death and thought it would be best if he distracted all of them. Especially Kendall.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Trevor was still trying to hide his tears so he didn't even bother turning around to answer. "We're here to take Kenneth down."

Carlos frowned, his eyes going to Marc. "You said you owed him. Why are you trying to take him down?"

"I don't owe that bastard anything. He killed my parents." Marc gritted out.

"But you said they died in a car accident."

"I thought they did until I overheard them talking about it."

"Aw fuck. That means our parents are next." James groaned.

Alex scoffed and pushed him away. "You and Logan have no idea how powerful your parents are, do you?"

"What does it matter? They aren't in the racing scene anymore." James shrugged.

Alex shook her head and got out of his lap. Kendall heard himself let out a breath.

"It doesn't matter whether or not they're on the scene. They were and always will be the most powerful." Trevor said, finally turning around to face them.

James stood up. "So let me get this straight, you want to take Kenneth down?"

Marc and Trevor nodded.

"You do know that if we take Kenneth down, your brother's going with him, right?"

Marc scowled. "Hell no. Jett didn't do shit."

"He put my best friend in jail, then in the hospital."

"First of all, he got bailed out and second, it was your precious Alex who put him in the hospital."

"Let's not dwell on technicalities." James snapped. "I'm not letting your brother go with a clean slate."

"Yeah?" Marc snorted. "If you wanna bring Kenneth down, you're gonna need me."

"Not really." Alex spoke up. "See, if they talk to their parents, Kenneth will be dead in a matter of milliseconds."

"You're a closet nerd aren't you?" Kendall asked.

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"What?" James asked.

"You shouldn't even know what words like that mean with a pretty face like yours."

Marc snorted. "Talk about stereotyping."

"It's kinda hot." Kendall shrugged, completely disregarding Marc's comment.

"Okay…Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Trevor interrupted.

"Yeah, you aren't gonna talk to your parents because we," Marc pointed to himself, Trevor, and Alex "want to take him down ourselves."

"I hope you all know what you're getting yourselves into." James heard his mom say.

Seconds later the Hendersons and the Maslows were piling into James' apartment. They sat down and stared up at the teens.

"Ah, Alex, you're the one who put my son in the hospital, aren't you?" Mrs. Henderson asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"I apologize for that, Mrs. Henderson. Jett hired me to do it." Alex muttered, staring down at her feet.

"Yes, well, we'll talk about your punishment later." She said then looked at Kendall, Carlos and Trevor. "Now, which one of you is Carlos?"

Carlos hesitantly answered. "Me."

Mrs. Henderson nodded. "Wonderful, you no longer work for Kenneth."

Carlos' jaw dropped. "He'll kill me!"

Mrs. Maslow shook her head. "He doesn't have the authority to do so."

"You're with us now." Mr. Henderson input.

"How is that gonna keep him safe?" James asked.

"You know no one ever crosses us." Mr. Maslow answered.

"No, apparently I don't because they" he pointed to Trevor and Alex. "are the ones who informed me of your 'power'."

"We never kept you in the dark." Mrs. Maslow replied.

"Well, you didn't keep us in the light either!"

"He's right." Mrs. Henderson said then looked at the teenagers. "Why don't you scurry along? We have a lot of things to discuss with James."

"Can I keep the Lamborghini?" Carlos asked hopefully.

Mr. Henderson laughed. "I like this kid, and yes you get to keep it."

"Sweet!" Carlos grinned. "I'll be at the hospital. Thank you." He nodded at the adults and walked out of the apartment.

"On that note, can you guys keep me under your wing too?" Kendall asked nervously.

James scoffed at Kendall's question as he watched Alex leave with Marc and Trevor.

* * *

><p>Carlos walked into Logan's hospital room. Presley was sitting on a chair, fast asleep while Logan was staring blankly at the TV.<p>

"How are you doing?" Carlos asked quietly.

Logan looked away from the TV. "Better now that I can see and move my limbs."

Logan turned the TV off and looked at Carlos, taking a deep breath. Carlos stood there, waiting for him to say something, anything, but Logan just looked at him.

Minutes passed before he broke the awkward silence. "Now do you see why I don't want you racing?"

"I like racing, Logan. That night-"

"The night where you got lucky?" Logan interrupted.

"I-"

"No, Carlos. You need to listen. This was _nothing_. This was like kids play to Kenneth. He's just warming up. He's more dangerous than you believe."

"It doesn't matter anyway." Carlos muttered. "I don't work for him anymore."

"My parents actually listened to me?" Logan asked himself.

"You asked them to make me stop racing for Kenneth? I don't want to stop racing!"

Logan furiously rubbed his temple. "I don't want to fight, Carlos."

Carlos sighed, sitting on the edge of Logan's bed. "Fine. Then let's talk."

"I'm not talking about racing." Logan deadpanned.

Carlos laughed. "No, let's talk about…When you kissed me?"

Logan could feel his face heat up. He didn't know what to do or what to say. Logan's usually calm and collected when it comes to someone he likes. He certainly doesn't _blush_. But it has been a while since Logan's ever really liked someone. He's kinda been off his game.

"What, uh, what about it?" Logan coughed out.

Carlos looked at him. Logan was nervous. It made him smile. He never though he'd see the day. Logan really isn't the type of guy to get nervous, over anything really. He's the cool, confident one. The one who has everything under control. And definitely the one who doesn't turn crimson.

"What does it mean?" Carlos asked.

"What do you want it to mean?"

Logan looked up and their eyes met. Carlos reached up and gently ran his thumb over Logan's bruised cheek. Staring into Logan's eyes he leaned down and brushed his lips against the brunette's.

"I want it to mean everything." He whispered before capturing Logan's lips with his.

Logan grabbed the back of Carlos' neck and pulled him down. The pressure of Carlos' body was too much but Logan thought nothing of it. As long as he was kissing Carlos, everything was fine. That is until the Latino was lying on top of him. The pressure was too much; Logan could feel the pain flooding through every single one of his joints and could hear his ribs being crushed. He instantly pulled away.

"My ribs." He cried out.

Carlos was up in a flash. He was about to get off the bed when Logan grabbed his hand and gently pulled him down.

"You can stay as long as you don't crush me." Logan winked.

Carlos chuckled, lying next to Logan and delicately wrapping an arm around his torso.

"So, am I your boyfriend?" Carlos asked shyly.

"You back to being shy?" Logan teased.

Carlos pouted, nuzzling his face into Logan's neck.

"You're my boyfriend, if you wanna be." Logan said, answering Carlos' question.

He felt Carlos' lips twitch into a smile against his skin, causing his own lips to form one as well. Carlos intertwined their fingers together and softly kissed Logan's shoulder.

"Thank you," Carlos whispered. "for everything."

* * *

><p>James angrily stormed toward his car where he found Kendall, Marc, Alex, and Trevor waiting.<p>

"What the hell are you still doing here?" He snarled.

Kendall was taken aback by James' harsh tone. He was fine several moments ago. What the hell did his parents say to make his mood shift so suddenly? But the others weren't even fazed.

"You're gonna help us take Kenneth down." Marc said.

"I ain't doing shit. Kenneth let me go. I am not getting on his bad side." He took his car keys out and got into the driver's seat.

"You're the only one who can bring Jett on our side." Trevor said. "And with Jett on our side, Kenneth's sorry ass will definitely go to jail."

"The only person who can change Jett's mind is Kenneth. And it doesn't matter if he ends up in jail. He's got people who'd get him the fuck out."

"James, don't be a dick." Alex snapped. "You want to bring Kenneth down just as much as the rest of us do."

Dak came running down the street.

"I know what they're doing." He panted out between breathes.

"Where's your car?" James asked.

"Who gives a fuck." He breathed out. "I know what Jett's hiding."

"I really don-"

"Shut the fuck up and drive." Alex ordered as she jumped into the passenger seat.

"You can't order me around. We're not dating anymore." James snapped.

Alex immediately softened. She looked at him with those blue eyes and whispered out his name. His rigid body relaxed instantaneously. Kendall clicked his tongue and watched them with a sour expression. He was starting to like Alex less and less.

James sighed. "Get in the car."

Dak sat in the backseat while James looked up at Kendall, waiting for him to join them.

"I'm just gonna head home." He told James.

"No, Marc will go with you guys and I'll drive Kendall." Trevor said as he dragged Kendall to his car.

Marc looked confused but he got into the backseat of James' car. Kendall reluctantly got into Trevor's car. James sped off with Trevor right behind him.

"You need to relax, Kenny."

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "Don't call me that."

"Then relax. My sister and James are never gonna get back together. Sure, James has a ridiculous weak spot for her but he doesn't love her."

Kendall felt his jealousy subsiding but just a bit.

"What makes you think I care?" Kendall scoffed.

Trevor snorted. "You think you're fooling everyone but you're really not. You're fucking transparent, bro. Work on that."

"Whatever. It's not like he's into me anyway." The blonde muttered.

"Oh wow." Trevor shook his head. "He's better at hiding it than you are but the way he looks at you is-"

"The way you look at Marc?" Kendall teased.

Trevor went red. "How did you notice?"

Kendall shrugged. "I've got an eye."

"Yeah an eye that can't see James is into you." He chuckled. "I guess it's up to me to push you two in the right direction."

The blonde laughed. "You work on pushing yourself in the right direction."

They came to an abrupt stop. James was already parked and heading toward Jett's house. Kendall and Trevor got out and followed the rest.

"It's in his garage." Dak said.

James, Dak, and Alex looked at Marc.

"What?" Marc asked.

"Open the garage." James demanded.

Marc rolled his eyes and proceeded to put in the code to open up the garage. They waited patiently until the garage door finally opened.

"It's just a bunch of cars." Alex said.

"A bunch of illegal cars." James muttered as he eyed them. "Who's got gloves?"

Dak pulled some out of his back pocket and handed it to James. Everyone else stared at him.

"What? You never know when you need gloves."

"You're fucking weird." Alex commented.

James put the gloves on and opened up the hood. Instead of there being an engine it was full of drugs.

"Well, they're importing illegal drugs in illegal cars." James said flatly then looked at Dak. "Why the fuck did you bring me here? If the cops show up, we're in deep shit."

Dak opened his mouth but it was too late.

"L.A P.D! PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!" A cop shouted.

"Oh, Dak, you're a dead man." James threatened.

They all slowly put their hands up and turned around. More than a dozen cops as well as F.B.I agents were surrounding them.

"Shit just got real." Alex and James said in unison.

* * *

><p>not much action yet but it's building.<p>

slowly getting there.

and i just love sappy logan who's only sappy around carlos.

ugh pls.


	14. Chapter 14

"The wrong place at the wrong time." Trevor gritted out.

James scanned the area and caught Jett smirking at them. "You mean the right place at the right time."

"What?" Alex asked.

He pointed his chin. Marc's eyes went wide when he spotted his brother. He silently cursed himself, as did everyone else.

"If you've got any weapons, throw it away!" an F.B.I agent yelled.

"This is a big misunderstanding." James replied.

"You should have just let me go home!" Kendall snapped at Trevor.

Trevor just glared at him.

"Now, we can bond in jail!" The blonde hissed.

"Get on the ground!" The cops yelled.

James looked at Alex who was looking right back at him. She raised her eyebrows and he nodded at her. She smirked slyly then nodded at Marc, Trevor, and Dak.

"Why's everyone nodding?" Kendall asked.

"Get on the ground!" An agent yelled, advancing on them.

Everyone looked at James' hand that was holding up 3 fingers. It slowly went to 2.

One of the cops noticed and yelled. "Hey! What are you doing?"

The other cops started advancing as well. James' finger finally went down to 1 then he brought his entire hand down. Alex and Trevor ran off to the west while Marc and Dak ran to south.

"Hey!" The cops yelled and started running after them.

Once James saw their eyes weren't focused on them anymore he grabbed Kendall's hand and made a run for it.

"You know this just makes it worse!" Kendall yelled, turning back to look at James.

He nearly tripped but James grabbed onto his waist and pushed him even further.

"Just keep running!" James yelled. "Turn right!"

"It's a dead end!"

"No it isn't." James looked back and realized the cops had gotten faster since the last time he was being chased by them. "Jump over the fence."

Kendall came to an abrupt stop. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? You've never jumped fences before?"

Kendall shook his head.

James groaned and picked Kendall up, slinging him over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" Kendall squeaked.

"You can't get yourself up, so I have to do it."

James started climbing the fence with Kendall holding onto him with dear life.

"If you can't jump a fucking fence this really isn't your type of scene." James huffed out.

Kendall was a lot heavier than he had anticipated. How can a guy who's only bones weigh more than 10 pounds? When they got to the top (finally) James pushed Kendall off of him. Luckily for him, the blonde landed on his feet. James jumped over in one swift movement and pushed Kendall, making him run faster. Suddenly a bunch of cops showed up and cornered James. The brunette slipped as he tried to make a turn but it was too late. They had him surrounded, their guns pointing to James' face. He stood up straight and put his hands in the air.

Kendall was almost clear of cops when he noticed James wasn't behind him anymore. He stopped and turned around. They were handcuffing him. He made a motion towards him but James looked at him and shook his head.

'I'll be fine.' The brunette mouthed.

Kendall gnawed on his bottom lip before fleeing. He ran all the way to the hospital where he found Carlos sleeping soundlessly next to Logan. The brunette was up, watching TV but his focus was entirely on Carlos' arm that was draped around him. He was thumbing circles along the Latino's knuckles and didn't even notice Kendall's presence.

Kendall's heart immediately grew warm at the sight of them. Carlos had a faint smile playing on his lips. He looked content and peaceful. Kendall had never seen him like that before. Even sleeping Carlos usually had frown lines but right now, right now he was in complete bliss. Carlos was finally happy and it made Kendall smile.

"Where's your better half?" Presley asked, pushing past him and into Logan's room.

Logan looked up, noticing Kendall for the first time. Kendall blushed and sat down on the chair. The Hendersons looked at him, waiting for him to answer.

"He's not my better half and the cops took him away…"

Logan's attention was fully on Kendall now. "What happened?"

"Dak took us to Jett's place where they stashed illegal drugs in illegal cars. We all ran but James got caught." Kendall explained.

"What about the others?" Presley asked.

"Should she be hearing this?" Kendall asked Logan.

Presley snorted. "Please, I know more about the racing world than you do."

"Fair enough." He nodded. "I have no idea. I came straight here."

Just then the rest of them came running in.

"Where's James?" Dak asked.

"In jail." Logan replied dryly.

"Don't worry 'bout it. We'll get him back."

Alex scoffed. "How are you gonna do that?"

Dak just shrugged.

"I'll talk to my parents."

Trevor smirked, shaking his head. "That won't be necessary."

"Why not?" Marc asked.

Trevor put an arm around Marc and Kendall. "Because we are going to get him back."

"How?"

"I learned a few things by working for Jett. Well, more like a lot of things." Trevor just shrugged then grabbed Logan's pudding.

"Really? You're gonna steal a crippled man's pudding?" Logan asked flatly.

Trevor smirked, eating the pudding with no spoon and cooing. "Well, aren't you two adorable."

Logan turned scarlet and muttered "shut up."

"So how we gonna do this?" Alex asked.

"Do what?"

"Get James out."

"You're not coming." Trevor frowned.

"Says who?" Alex scowled.

"Says me." Her brother countered.

"You can't stop me!"

"Don't make me pull the big brother card." He warned.

"You're older than me by 60 seconds!"

"Still older." He wiggled his eyebrows. "I can still order you around."

"You can't!"

Trevor sighed and pushed her out of the room. They both disappeared down the hall.

"You and Carlos are cute." Kendall told Logan.

"You and James would be cute if you both grew some balls." Logan said.

Kendall turned bright red while he mumbled incoherently. Logan just looked at him and laughed.

* * *

><p>A detective pushed James into the interrogation room.<p>

"Sit." The woman ordered.

"They got detectives on this case now? Pretty ones too." James smirked, taking a seat in the wooden chair and spreading his legs wide open.

The dark haired woman glared.

"I don't need these handcuffs on me. I don't have a weapon."

The woman took a seat in front of James. "Tell me everything you know about Jett Stetson."

"He's a psycho who wants to suck my dick." James replied.

"Why are you working with him if he's a psycho?"

James laughed. "You're insane if you think I have anything to do with his bullshit."

"We did our research, Mr. Maslow and we know very well that you used to work for Kenneth and his crew."

"Yeah, _used _to being the operative words in that sentence. I don't anymore." He gritted out. "And clearly you haven't done your research enough to know that I can't stand either of them."

"Why'd you leave?"

"Because I wasn't comfortable with Jett and Kenneth fighting over my dick. But hey, you can get a taste." He smiled. "What's your name, sweet cheeks?"

"I know you're probably used to getting everything your way with a face like yours, but you are not leaving this room until you tell me everything."

"Oh, I can tell you everything. I'll tell you exactly how I like it in bed." He winked then looked down at her left hand. "I'll even pleasure you myself, something your husband probably hasn't done in a long time."

"Excuse me?"

"You work long hours at the office which is starting to piss him off. You guys never get time alone and that's interfered with your sex life." James smirked smugly. "But he doesn't understand you. He doesn't understand that you need this job. This job is your passion; the only thing that keeps you alive."

She blinked, her hard stare softening.

"He's on the verge of giving you a divorce and you're okay with that. You're okay with the fact that you could end up lonely just as long as you have your job. But you don't want to end up lonely. Being alone is one of your biggest fears." James leaned in and whispered, "give me a chance and you won't end up lonely. I can make you passionate about life again."

Her gaze wavered as did her hands, and she hesitated but only for a couple of milliseconds. Her posture and glare were back faster than they disappeared.

"Cooperate or you're not getting off easy." She said coldly.

Damn this bitch. She was harder than he thought. He was definitely not going to get out of here by flirting with her. He didn't stand a chance with cracking her.

"You have nothing on me." James shrugged.

"Besides the fact that you're a street racer? Which, by the way is illegal."

"Yeah but I ain't going to jail for that. I'm only gonna get my license stripped and community service but that's it." James said smugly.

"Is that so?" She opened the file that was in front of her and turned it around for James to get a good look. "It says here that you've killed more than one person on the street. Do you know what that accounts for?"

James clenched his jaw and glared at her.

"It accounts for murder so unless you start talking you're going to be looking at at least 25 years." She smiled sweetly.

James leaned in and stared down at her lips. "Show me a good time and I might tell you everything I know."

She leaned in as well. "Tell me why you were at Jett's place or I throw your ass in jail."

James leaned back, staring at her. "I was there because I want to take Kenneth and his bitch down."

Her eyebrows rose. "And you think you'll succeed by breaking into their place?"

"Look, I'm not involved with them, so let me go."

She shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

She grabbed the file and stood up when the door opened. James stared at the man, his eyes twinkling in amusement. It was Trevor with a wig, glasses and suit on.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"I'm Sargent Ames." Trevor replied, showing a fake badge. "Thank you for your interrogation although it didn't help with much, we'll take it from here."

"I can't do that."

"Would you like me to speak to your commanding officer, Detective Robinson?"

"He's my case!" She protested.

"And you didn't do your job, he's ours now."

"Excuse me. You didn't give me time to interrogate him!" She frowned.

Kendall came into view with a jet black wig and suit on. James didn't know if he wanted to laugh or fuck him right then and there. He looked damn good in a suit.

"Detective Robinson, I will be forced to take you to Sargent Leroux if you do not let us leave with Mr. Maslow." Kendall said politely yet icily.

She glared for a few long minutes before she huffed and got out of their way. Trevor grabbed James' arm and led them out of the room.

As they exited James yelled over his shoulder. "Have a good time sleeping alone tonight!"

They walked into the elevator and James could practically hear Detective Robinson storming towards them. But luckily for them, the doors closed just in time.

"I can't believ-" Kendall started to say.

"Cameras." James interrupted, pointing at the ceiling with his chin.

They got out of the elevator and started walking out of the building where Marc, who was also in disguise, was waiting for them.

"Who are you and where are you taking him?" A cop asked.

Marc stood in between the cop and James. He pulled his badge out for the cop to see.

"He's coming with us."

The cop backed away and nodded slowly. They swiftly walked to the car, Marc sitting in the front and driving off.

"Jett taught you guys some nice tricks huh?" James smirked.

"Yeah, he's good for something at least." Trevor said.

"You all are assholes." Marc commented dryly.

"I thought we were gonna do undercover shit, like James Bond or something." Kendall grumbled.

"Aw, Eyebrows disappointed?" James grinned.

Kendall looked at him and frowned but James winked and the blonde's frown was gone in an instant. Marc stopped at the hospital where they all got out.

"What are we doing here?" James asked.

"They're going to raid your place once they realize you've disappeared." Kendall replied.

They went up to Logan's room.

"Hey, you're awake." James said, looking at Logan.

"Yeah, it was real nice waking up to my parents and not you." Logan snapped.

"Alex came out of nowhere, okay."

"And I'm still here." Alex said from the corner.

"Open my hands would you?" James snapped.

"Oh right." Trevor took out the keys he stole from the detective and broke James free of the handcuffs then held up the set of keys up for everyone to see. "She won't even be able to go home tonight."

James walked over to Kendall where the blonde was sitting down and going through his phone.

"Take that ridiculous wig off." Said James as he took the wig off.

"What? Don't like dark haired males?" Kendall asked.

"Nah, I prefer them blonde." He winked.

Kendall felt his heart swoon.

"But you prefer dark haired women." Alex smirked from the corner.

"Is that why you were flirting with the woman?" Kendall asked with his eyebrows pushed together.

"You guys saw me?" James grinned.

Trevor nodded. "We waited to see when we should get you out."

James turned his head to look at Kendall. The blonde was slumped in his seat and sulking as he avoided everyone's gazes.

James smiled, nudging him softly. "The only reason I was flirting with her was because I thought she'd let me go."

"As if." Marc snorted.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Logan said.

"You guys dunno how many interrogation rooms I've gotten out of for flirting." James smirked. "Also got the detectives fired but eh. This one was a hard ass."

"The husband bit was nice though." Trevor grinned. "She was so close to breaking down."

"Carlos told me you guys want to take Kenneth down?" Logan asked suddenly.

Everyone nodded.

"Why don't you guys just do it at the Race Wars?"

Everyone stared at him dumbfounded.

"I cannot believe I didn't think of that." James said, slapping his hand against his forehead.

Carlos sat up. "What's that?"

"It's a bunch of races and that consist 6 rounds. You have to race and win every single round to be able to race in round 6." Trevor explained. "In round 6 there are usually only 3 racers left. 2 of them being random racers and 1 being Kenneth. No one's beaten Kenneth in over 8 years."

"And round 6 is the most dangerous." Marc said. "Kenneth doesn't play by the rules. You can fucking die in round 6. He'll pull every trick to win. But the best thing is, if you win you get to keep your opponent's car and if he dies on the street, that ain't your fault. You go free."

"Plus, the races aren't on a race track like you guys have done before." James said, looking at Kendall and Carlos. "These races are on public streets, with all kinds of cars, trucks and buses."

"The good thing about that, though, is that if you get injured or can't race for whatever reason, someone from your crew can." Logan informed them. "You can either race every race yourself or you can rotate with whoever's in your crew."

Alex looked down at her phone. "First race is in 2 days."

Marc grinned. "I got the perfect car. I'll race first."

"Let's get to training!" James smirked, standing up. "We've got a motherfucker to take down."

* * *

><p>yeah, kames wont be happening for awhile.<p>

im sorry!


	15. Chapter 15

im gonna be gone for a week.

vacation! yay. not.

so i wont be updating for at least a week and this chapter really doesnt do justice but at least it's something.

and thank you to _forkingcarlos_ for the blow job scene. Wouldnt have gotten nowhere without you.

enjoy it if you can!

* * *

><p>Everyone was in Logan's and James' garage, all of them helping each other with their cars. The Maslows had managed to scare the cops away and Logan was finally discharged although everyone wishes he weren't. Logan and Carlos were just sitting there, gazing into each other's eyes and whispering things at each other. It made everyone want to puke.<p>

"Can you stop!" Alex finally snapped. "You're making everyone feel extremely awkward."

"They're just awkward because they don't know how to tell each other they want to fuck." Logan replied, his eyes never leaving Carlos'.

James gagged and slid under the car muttering "it was better than you were mad at Carlos" as he went.

Moments later Alex slid in next to him.

"You're the only one who can stop them, so stop them."

James snorted. "I don't have to look at them so I don't care."

"Are you kidding me? Trevor's looking at Marc with these disgusting love sick eyes but Marc's looking at Carlos with sad puppy dog eyes."

"Talk about a love triangle." The brunette laughed.

"Oh yeah? What about our love triangle?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" James asked stiffly.

"Kendall's practically pinning over you and you haven't made a move."

"If you think that has anything to do with you, get over yourself."

"Well fine." Alex said. "If it has nothing to do with me why haven't you fucked him yet?"

"None of your business." James gritted out.

Alex leaned in and whispered into James' ear "you still want me."

"Dream on." James muttered as he hit the head gasket, causing oil to leak onto Alex's face.

The brunette suppressed a laugh as he got out from under the car and stood behind Logan. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard Alex's shrilling scream.

"What'd you do?" Trevor asked.

James just merely shrugged.

Alex got out from under the car and stood up, her face and neck covered completely in black oil. She wiped some away from her eyes and shot daggers at James.

"You are a dead man, Maslow." Alex screamed.

James couldn't handle it anymore. He burst out laughing the same time Trevor and Logan did. Carlos and Marc looked terrified. Kendall sat there with a sour expression. Dak just shook his head. He knew Alex wasn't going to let James get away with what he just did.

"Oh my god." James said in between laughs. "That look suits you."

"A black eye will also suit you!" She threatened and tackled him to the ground.

"My money's on Alex." Logan grinned as they all watched the two roll around.

Alex had James pinned and was cleaning her face with his. She pressed her cheek up against his and rubbed until James' face was completely black. Kendall watched with his hands balled into fists and a clenched jaw. James didn't even look mad, in fact, he looked quite happy with the way Alex was practically straddling him.

"Yeah, right." Trevor snorted. "James is stronger than Alex."

"Yeah but James would never hurt her." Marc said.

After hearing that come from Marc's mouth Kendall stood up and stormed out of the garage, no one noticing but Trevor. He watched the blonde walk away with his shoulders slumped. Trevor sighed and went over to break Alex and James apart. He didn't want too; he wanted to see his sister beat James' ass but he felt his heart break for Kendall.

"Hey, hey!" Trevor yelled, pulling Alex off of James. "Break it up."

James stood up, grabbed a towel and wiped the oil off his face and biceps. Alex tried to break free but Trevor's hold on her was too strong.

"This isn't over!"

James grinned, taking his filthy wife beater off. "It was just a little oil. Chill out."

"Yeah, didn't you guys used to do that all the time?" Dak inquired. "Y'a know, rollin' around and shit? But without clothes on."

Alex pushed her brother away and stormed away from the group. James stood there, staring at her retreating back.

"What are you doing, man?" Trevor asked, frowning at James. "Stop leading Kendall on if you've still got feelings for Alex."

"I don't have feelings for your sister." James replied tightly.

"Sure doesn't seem that way." Marc muttered.

"If you don't like my sister, man the fuck up and admit your feelings to Kendall."

Everyone in the room nodded and mumbled their agreement. James looked around the garage and realized Kendall was nowhere in sight.

"He went that way." Trevor said, pointing to the door and answering the question in James' head.

He threw the towel at Logan and went up to the apartment where he found Kendall sitting on the couch. He took a deep breath and took a seat next to Kendall only to have him move away. He scooted closer but once again the blonde moved away until he was stuck with nowhere to go. He stood up but James grabbed onto his slim wrist and pulled him back.

"Kendall." James whispered.

"No!" Kendall pushed him away and stood up. "I don't get you. Everyone says you like me and sometimes I think you flirt with me but then you go ahead and do something like that with Alex."

James stood up as well and walked toward the blonde.

"You don't get to toy with my emotions." Kendall said then took a deep breath. "I like you, James but I can't have you-"

He was cut off James deliciously soft lips. Before his brain could even register what was going on he was furiously kissing the brunette back as he ran his hands all over James' bare chest. James moaned into Kendall's mouth and dug his nails into the blonde's hips, grinding them against his. James nibbled on Kendall's bottom lip, causing the blonde to gasp.

"Fuck." Kendall's voice was hoarse.

James pulled away but not before licking Kendall's upper lip.

"God." James breathed. "I've wanted to do that for so long."

"Then why didn't you?" Kendall muttered against James' lips.

"I have commitment issues." He replied quietly.

Kendall wrapped his arms around James' neck and kissed him, this time with all the emotions that he'd built up the past couple of months. James kissed back with just as much passion, pushing Kendall back onto the couch. They landed on the white leather couch without breaking apart. Kendall wrapped his legs around James' waist and brought him impossibly closer. James ran a hand under Kendall's shirt and squeezed the blonde's nipple. Kendall gasped and the brunette used that opportunity to snake his tongue into the blonde's mouth. James had imagined Kendall's mouth on his for so long, wondering how the blonde tasted that now it seemed as though he were dreaming. He felt the rest of the world disappearing as their tongues danced together.

It felt right; it felt as if it's meant to be. And as cheesy and cliché as it sounded, he felt that spark that jumpstarted his passion. James moved his lips, nipping and licking down Kendall's jaw line to his neck. He loved the mewls coming out of Kendall's mouth, and the fast beat of his heart against James' chest. James grabbed the hem or Kendall's shirt, breaking away from the blonde to pry the shirt off of him. He immediately made his way down the pale chest, kissing, making sure to not miss an inch of skin. His tongue lapped at the pink bud while his eyes stayed glued to the blonde. Kendall's eyes were shut, lips parted as he breathed heavily.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." James murmured against his skin, kissing his way lower, his fingers tracing the deep lines on the boy's stomach.

James' fingers swiftly unbuttoned Kendall's jeans, pulling them down tantalizingly slow.

"J-James." Kendall whined.

James couldn't help but smirk. Kendall was practically begging now with the way his body shook with want and the way he thrust into James' hand.

"I got you." James whispered, his fingers tracing the bulging outline of Kendall's erection.

He pulled down the black fabric, licking his lips as the boy's cock sprung out.

"Even better." James called out, before leaning down and licking up the throbbing shaft.

"F-fuuuuck." Kendall moaned, his body shivering from the sudden pleasure.

James teased the slit, before finally taking him in, slowly filling his mouth with Kendall. It felt great, and James was extremely turned on, he found his hand trailing down his chest, slowly rubbing himself over his jeans. Kendall had his eyes shut, eyebrows kinking and body jolting. The feeling of James around him, so warm and wet, and just perfect. He wasn't going to last long at all, especially with the way James was taking him in deep. James pulled off, jerking him furiously, while pulling himself out of his jeans. He stroked himself along to the rhythm his other hand was going. He pulled himself up, moving to kiss Kendall on the lips as Kendall tangled his fingers in the brunette's hair. Kendall could feel it coming, his stomach started to tingle as warmth spread throughout his entire body.

"J-ames, I'm almost t-ther-e." He panted out.

James bit his lip, concentrating on finishing them off. He worked himself and Kendall faster, thumbing the slit.

"Go ahead baby, go for it." James whispered.

James could feel Kendall coming undone, his body quaking as under his body as the blonde let out a moan, his face turning red. James kissed the blonde's lips as he came, pressing their chests together and moaning into the blonde's mouth. James broke away, taking in Kendall's appearance. The blonde was sweating as his eyelids fluttered open. His eyes were glazed over and so green that James could stare into them all day. His lips were swollen and slightly bruised. James ran his thumb along Kendall's lips, making the blonde shudder and lean into his touch.

James nuzzled into Kendall's neck and murmured "you're fucking gorgeous."

Kendall smiled, running a shaky hand through James' locks as the brunette softly kissed the blonde's neck.

* * *

><p>"So when are you going to kiss the fuck out of Marc?" Kendall asked Trevor.<p>

They were all standing around Marc's car, except for Marc, Carlos, and Logan. Marc went off to the bathroom or something and Logan and Carlos were back at the apartment.

"Honestly, the way you look at him is sickening." Alex said.

Trevor glared at his sister. "Just because these giraffes got together doesn't mean I have to lose my friendship with Marc."

"You told me to man the fuck up." James said. "Take your own advice, would ya."

"He likes Carlos." Trevor deadpanned.

"Yeah but he has no chance with Carlos." Kendall pointed out. "Carlos is too in love with Logan."

"You better not be talking about me." Marc said flatly, standing next to Trevor.

"God, you're all so gay." Alex said, turning on her heel and walking away from them.

"I'm actually bi!" James called after her.

"Hey, you got this right?" Trevor asked Marc.

"Yeah…Why?" Marc answered.

"Because you're hung up on Carlos and he's kinda with someone else?"

"Hey, c'mon. Let's give them privacy." Kendall said, pulling on James' and Dak's arms.

"No, I want to—Ah!" James yelled as Kendall yanked them both away from the other two.

"I want to listen." James pouted.

Kendall grinned and kissed his pout off. "What do you need to listen to them for when you got me?"

James smirked into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. Dak made a gagging noise and walked to where Alex was, watching the couple with a glare.

"What makes you think I like Carlos?" Marc asked.

Trevor nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Because you do?"

Marc shrugged. "I used too."

"So what does that mean?" Trevor asked, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

Marc smiled. "It means I have my eye on someone else."

"Okay, time for the race." Alex interrupted, making a face at the two.

Trevor looked up and blushed when he realized Marc was looking at him with a smile.

"Wish me luck?" Marc asked.

"Good luck but you got this." Trevor smiled.

"Ugh." Alex groaned. "I'm gonna kill myself."

* * *

><p>Logan and Carlos were cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie.<p>

"So, you're going to Harvard right?" Carlos asked, looking up at his boyfriend.

Logan looked down and smiled, bringing Carlos body closer. "I am."

"Good because I didn't go through all that shit for nothing." The Latino remarked.

Logan laughed. "All you did was have one race _and_ you got to keep the car so technically, you didn't do shit."

Carlos just smirked and nuzzled into Logan's side.

"Would you…Uh…Want to come with me?" Logan asked quietly, dreading Carlos' answer.

Carlos looked up and realized Logan had gone absolutely scarlet and was avoiding eye contact. The Latino sat up and put his hand under Logan's chin, forcing the brunette to look at him.

He looked into the brunette's eyes and smiled softly. "I'll go anywhere you want me too."

Logan's entire face lit up. He grabbed onto Carlos' face and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Oh my god." Alex groaned, slamming the door shut as all the others piled in. "I need a boyfriend."

"What the hell's up with you today?" Trevor asked, shoving his sister into the couch.

Carlos and Logan broke apart, looking up at their friends in anticipation.

"We lost." James sighed.

"You what?!" Logan yelled. "How could you lose the _first_ fucking race?"

Kendall frowned, playfully punching James in the arm. "We won. He's just being a dick."

"You love my dick." James grinned, wiggling his eyebrows and pulling Kendall into his lap.

"T.M.I!" Everyone yelled as Kendall turned red.

"Okay, the next race is in a week. Who's up?" Alex said.

"I'm telling you all right now, I'm doing round 5." James said.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"Because Jett's doing round 5 and I'll be damned if I'm not the one to beat his ass." James answered bitterly.

"Let us get past the other rounds first." Alex said, rolling her eyes. "So, who's racing next week?"

"I guess I'll go but Carlos, I'm gonna need your Lambo." Answered Dak.

"No! Not my Lamborghini." Carlos gasped.

"Yes, your Lamborghini. Round 2 is when everyone pulls out the big guns which if you think about it, is stupid."

"He's right." James mused.

"Don't kill it okay." Carlos said, taking his keys out of his pocket and tossing them over to Dak.

"You don't even have your license." Kendall said.

"I do…Kenneth got me one."

"I'm gonna take this baby out for a spin and see what else we should add to it." Dak announced, pulling Alex along with him on his way out.

"I'm gonna go work on the car." James said, shoving Kendall off of him and standing up.

"Already? You've got 3 weeks to prepare." Said Marc.

"And I gotta use those 3 weeks wisely." James replied. "Jett's gonna have shit up his sleeves."

"I guess I'll get going." Marc said then waved everyone goodbye.

"So, did you guys fuck yet?" Logan asked Trevor.

"You know what? Screw all of you!" Trevor yelled dramatically and stormed out of the apartment.

The 4 boys laughed.

"Wanna help me on the car?" James asked Kendall.

Logan raised his eyebrows. "Oh, okay. So not only are you gonna work on your car but you're gonna let him touch it?"

James looked at his best friend and shrugged. "I guess so."

"You guess so?!" Logan exclaimed. "You never let me touch it!"

"Well, maybe I like Kendall more than I like you." James winked and grabbed Kendall's hand, leading them both out of the apartment and into the garage.

"It's okay, I still like you." Carlos smirked, pecking Logan's cheek.

"You better." Logan teased.

* * *

><p>i lied about the kames. they're togetherrr. sort of. i couldnt not have them together.<p>

oh and i didnt write out how the first race went because im only writing out the important ones.


	16. Chapter 16

gah your reviews make me so happy :D

idk if you guys think this is a late update or not but honestly, no inspiration hit.

did you guys like dak? because if you did, then im sorry.

and once again, thank you to_ forkingcarlos,_ because without her, this chapter wouldnt have happened. thank youuuuu so much!

this is the longest chapter ive ever written, jfc.

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Carlos was making breakfast for Kendall, Logan, James, Trevor and Marc when Alex came bursting through the door. Logan had somehow convinced his and James' parents to stay on the down low. They were currently staying at a hotel, trying hard not to interfere with their sons lives.<p>

"Did you know Dak was working with Jett?" Alex yelled, slamming the door shut. "Did you?"

Carlos stopped frying the eggs while the others just stared at her.

"What do you mean Dak's working with Jett?" James asked.

"What the hell do you think I mean?" The girl snapped. "Do you think it's a coincidence that when Dak was with Logan the cops went through Logan's car and raided your place? And the other day when he led us to Jett's garage?"

The contents of James' breakfast fell out of his mouth and back onto his plate. Their faces were completely blank, unsure of how to respond or even what to think.

"Well," Marc spoke up, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence. "we weren't expecting that at all."

"You've had a mole working _with_ us all this time!" Alex continued yelling. "And tonight he was going to sabotage the race and make us lose."

Kendall narrowed his eyes. "How do you know of this?" He asked suspiciously.

Alex laid her steely glare on Kendall, making the blonde gulp audibly. Kendall didn't hate Alex as much considering he and James finally let out some sexual frustration but that didn't mean she still wasn't scary.

"I know because he seemed off yesterday, which none of you idiots registered, so I followed him. He went to Jett's and I overhead them talking."

"You know, I'm actually not surprised." James mused.

"Well, you should have caught on to him sooner!" Alex snapped.

James just rolled his eyes and went through the fridge for some decent breakfast.

"So what are we gonna do?" Trevor asked. "We didn't do anything to our cars!"

"My Lambo!" Carlos breathed, dropping the frying pan he was holding.

"He's using it for the race so relax." Alex said flatly. "And I'm racing tonight. My motorcycle's perfect."

"Yeah, for killing yourself." James muttered to himself but everyone in the room heard.

Logan just shook his head, laughing, while Kendall glared at James.

"Anyone else working with or for Jett?" Alex asked, glaring at everyone in the room, even her brother.

"Are you kidding me?" Trevor exclaimed. "You doubt your own brother?"

Everyone ignored him, their eyes falling on Marc. The boy looked up and noticed 5 pairs of eyes on him. Trevor was still glaring at his sister.

"What?" Marc asked. "You guys can't be serious! I _want_ to take Kenneth down. He _murdered_ my parents!"

Alex leaned into his face. "Yeah but Jett's your brother."

"That makes no difference. I'm not here with you to kill my own brother. I'm with you for Kenneth."

No one said a word, their eyes still on him. Trevor was trying his best not to look at Marc. He didn't want to make it seem as though he doubted Marc too, because he didn't.

"Trevor?" Marc said quietly.

Trevor's head snapped up, his eyes meeting Marc's pleading ones. Marc was silently asking him to trust him, to believe him but he didn't have too. Trevor knew Marc would never deliberately do what Dak did.

"Guys, c'mon." Trevor said, looking at James and Alex. "Marc isn't that stupid."

"Gee thanks." Marc muttered.

"You know what I mean."

"So what does this mean?" Carlos said. "We don't trust each other anymore?"

"You know who I don't trust?" Alex asked, crossing her arms over her chest and staring Kendall dead in the eye. "Kendall."

"Okay, hey." James immediately defended.

"He's Kenneth's brother, if you hadn't noticed!" Alex pointed out.

"I'm aware." James deadpanned.

"Then you see why I'm hesitant."

"Hey!" Kendall frowned. "Just because James is mine now-" Everyone's eyebrows except for Carlos', rose, even James'. "-doesn't mean you have a right to doubt me! I've been with you guys all along."

"James is 'yours'?" Alex scoffed. "He isn't and never will be. James doesn't do relationships."

"Well he's doing it with me." Kendall shot.

"Can we not do this now?" James asked, nervously scratching the back of his neck. "Or ever, for that matter."

"What? Afraid to tell Kendall he's just a fuck?" Alex sneered.

James frowned, about to snap at the girl when Kendall interrupted.

"The only untrustworthy person in this room is you." Kendall snarled. "Weren't you always with him?"

"If you have to know," Alex spat. "it was because he pretended to like me. He was using me to distract not only all of you but me included."

Kendall crossed his arms over his chest. "I still don't trust you."

Alex laughed, the sound holding no humour. "I grew up a racer. I know what it's like but do you? No, you don't. For all we know, you could be working for your bastard of a brother right now. You don't know what the streets are like for us. Isn't blood important to your kinda people anyway?"

"My kind of people?" Kendall asked hotly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Alex," James said. "c'mon."

"Seriously, he's been with us all along." Said Marc.

"Dak had been with James and Logan since they were practically in diapers!" Alex yelled. "Look how that turned out."

"Why is this a huge deal for you anyway?" Carlos asked.

"I want to avenge my parents, in case you forgot."

"That doesn't mean you have to turn against us." James frowned.

"I'm not turning against _you_. I'm turning against your fuck toy." Alex gritted out.

Kendall scowled and James opened his mouth to yell but Logan interrupted.

"Shut the fuck up, all of you." He snapped. "You three came to us," he looked at Alex, Marc, and Trevor. "which means we will _all_ get along whether or not we trust each other. Starting right now. James, Alex go work on Alex' car. Together."

"I am not working with her." James practically growled.

"Yeah, I second that!" Kendall input.

"I may be crippled but I'm still gonna get my way. So to the garage. Both of you. Now!" He ordered.

James sighed. He knew it was better to listen to Logan rather than argue with him. Arguing with Logan got you nowhere but it usually did give you a broken nose. James gripped onto Alex's arm and dragged her out of the apartment.

"I'm not comfortable with them being alone." Kendall said.

"And I'm not comfortable with your complaining and whining so find something to do." Logan snapped.

The blonde frowned and stormed out of the apartment.

"Trevor go find out what Jett and Dak are up to."

Trevor opened his mouth to protest but he thought better of it. He grabbed his car keys and left without a word.

"Do you want me to do anything?" Marc asked awkwardly.

"Yes, make sure Alex, James, and Kendall don't kill each other." He paused then said, "and after that, tell Trevor how you feel. He may or may not feel the same way."

Logan grabbed Carlos' hand and led them up to his room, Marc staring at their backs with his jaw about to hit the floor. After he recovered he headed down to the garage where he found Kendall standing outside and eavesdropping on James and Alex's conversation. Considering he had nothing better to do he stood next to Kendall and decided to invade their privacy with him.

"What do you have against Kendall?" James asked impatiently. "Stop trying to ruin what I have with him."

Alex got into one of the cars in the garage and slumped down in the back seat. She sighed but didn't say anything. She just sat there, fiddling with her thumbs. James groaned. He was hoping he would never have to have this conversation with her. But of course, nothing ever works out in his favour. He got into the seat next to her but she turned away from him.

"You can't do this, Alex. We aren't together anymore." James said.

"We never were together." Alex replied bitterly but James could hear the hurt that laced her words loud and clear.

"Then what do you call what we had for 6 months?"

"An open relationship!" Alex snapped, turning around to look at him. "We were never _really_ together."

Her eyes were watering as she clenched and unclenched her jaw to keep the tears from falling.

"I never saw anyone when I was with you." James lied, putting a gentle hand on her arm.

She snatched her arm away. "Bullshit! You never cared about me! Not the way I care about you."

She quickly and furiously wiped away the tears that fell. James reached out but she swatted his hand away.

"It's not like you cared either." James shot.

She turned around, her glare boring into James. "What?"

"You were only 'dating' me to get info for Kenneth!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" She yelled. "How many fucking times do I have to tell you that I didn't do it for Kenneth. I did at the beginning but after the first month I told Kenneth to fuck himself, because I fell for you." She took a sharp intake of breath. "I fell so hard but you didn't give a shit. You didn't care, you never did. You were too busy fucking every living thing in sight that I didn't even matter to you." She squeezed her eyes shut. "God, I'm so dumb. So many people warned me about you but I stood up for you. I told them you weren't as bad as you seemed. I was wrong, obviously. You never gave a shit."

James sighed. "I did give a shit. I _do_ give a shit. I care about you, Alex. Just in the platonic way."

"Maybe now. But you never cared when we were 'together'."

James scooted closer and whispered her name but she just pushed him away.

She bit her lip before quietly blurting out "it hurts." Her voice broke. "It hurts to see you be so into someone else. The way you look at him…" She trailed off, fresh tears forming.

This time James pulled her in for a hug, ignoring her attempts to get away from him. He held on tight and buried his face into her hair. She eventually gave up and rested her head against his chest. The only time he saw her this vulnerable was when she found out her mother died. Ever since Kenneth killed her dad in front of her entire family she forced herself to be strong. And she was. She was stronger and tougher than people gave her credit for. Hell, she was tougher than James. She never breaks down; she sucks it up and tells herself to move on. Alex isn't breakable. Or so James thought, until this very moment. He felt like an incredible dick because Alex really is as strong as she claims but he broke that. He broke _her _and it killed him_._ All those months they were together, he _had_ been going around with other people. He told her he wanted an open relationship, that he wasn't ready for a _real _relationship but he never took her feelings into consideration. He dismissed her and now he knew why she was so hostile toward Kendall.

He did have feelings for her though, at one point or the other. He just didn't act on them. He didn't want to grow close to anyone, especially to Alex, afraid he might one day lose her to some crazy race. He saw that kind of thing happen to a lot of couples. They'd go into a race and wouldn't come out alive. He'd see the boyfriend or the girlfriend break down and never be the same again. James was afraid of that. He didn't want to get attached to Alex, didn't want to fall in love only to have her snatched away from him. Everything was going fine, he had managed to block Alex out of his memories and he thought he was done with dealing with feelings, that is until Kendall walked into his life. He sighed, this was Alex all over again, only his feelings for Kendall are stronger than they were for Alex, more passionate. There will always be a part of him that cares and loves Alex more than he'd ever like to admit but Kendall was slowly starting to take her place in his heart and that made him feel guilty. He and Alex didn't even have a proper break up. Kenneth had dragged her away and forced her to never see him again.

He took a deep breath, smelling her sweet cinnamon scent that he hadn't smelt in what felt like forever. He felt her entire body relax, her hands fisting his shirt. He swallowed. Seeing her in such a vulnerable state made him want to go back to those months and treat her better. He's never hated himself more than he did at that exact moment. He cursed himself and hugged her tighter. He took Alex for granted, he sees that now and he's going to have to do everything to get her forgiveness, starting with treating her better.

"I miss you, James." Her voice cracked ever so slightly.

"Hey." He said softly. "I'm right here."

"Yeah," she snorted. "as a friend."

"Hey, c'mon. You're my best friend." He whispered, stroking her hair.

She pulled away, sniffling and wiping her remaining tears away. She pushed her dark hair out of her eyes and looked straight ahead.

"You don't have to worry about me bothering you or Kendall anymore." She said, her voice regaining it's confidence and strength, the confidence and strength only she knew how to carry.

"What does that mean?" James asked quietly.

"It means after we take care of Kenneth I'm moving."

James blinked. "What? Where?"

She shrugged. "I haven't decided yet."

"You're going to go alone?" He asked in bewilderment. "You know Trevor's not gonna go with you right? He's way too in love with Marc."

"I'm turning 19 in a couple of days, James. Plus, I have money saved up." She smiled brightly. "I'm gonna be fine. Staring fresh in a new country, what could be better than that?"

"Staying here with your friends." James countered.

Alex got out of the car and smiled, the first genuine smile since he's seen her, and held her hand out. "C'mon, we've got a motorcycle to fix up."

James took her hand and got out of the car as well.

He looked down at her. "We good?"

She laughed. "We've always been good."

She turned around but James caught her arm and turned her to face him.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you when we were dating." James said softly and meaning every word.

"Technically we weren't dating. But it's fine. Sooner or later I'm gonna get over it. You're not _that_ amazing." She punched him playfully and the two got to working on her motorcycle.

"Trevor likes me?" Marc asked out loud.

Kendall just sat there, numb and unable to think. He was trying to process everything that just happened. How were James and Alex together for 6 months with no commitment? Was what Alex said true? Was James really using Kendall for a fuck? Kendall shook the negative thoughts out of his head.

No, James likes him. He even admitted it. Sort of, anyway. The blonde sighed. He didn't like the thoughts and scenarios his mind was coming up with.

* * *

><p>The group was hanging out with the rest of the racers on the streets of downtown L.A, except for Logan and Carlos. Logan couldn't make it what with his leg and all and Carlos didn't want to leave him alone. James did not want to think about what they do all day although he already knows.<p>

"Listen, Dak doesn't know that we know so keep your mouths shut." James said. "Alex will only join the race once Dak gets on the freeway."

"And once I kill him, I'm going to win the race." She grinned.

"Alex." James frowned.

"What?" She asked flatly. "He deserves it."

"Who cares if he dies." Trevor rolled his eyes. "Jett's got a million people to fill in for the people in his crew who get killed."

"That shit doesn't matter." James said. "As long as we make it to round six, we're all good."

"I'm gonna get ready and drive up to the freeway." Alex announced.

Everyone but Kendall nodded. He was still bitter about this morning.

"Wish me luck?" Alex grinned up at James.

James rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around the girl. "You don't need it, but good luck."

Kendall could feel his blood boiling with jealousy. He forced himself to look away from them. James kissed Alex's cheek and she was on her way.

"Where's she goin'?" Dak asked, showing up in James' face.

"Cramps or something? Said she needed the bathroom." James answered.

"So you ready?" Trevor asked.

"Oh definitely." Dak smirked. "Kenneth's going down."

James resisted the urge to roll his eyes and punch his former friend in the face.

"I'm gonna go set up."

James nodded. "Do us proud."

Dak frowned confusedly but went on his way to where he parked Carlos' car.

"Now we wait." Trevor said then looked at Marc and Kendall. Kendall was avoiding everything and staring at his shoes whereas Marc looked sick to his stomach. Trevor frowned. "You guys alright?"

"Fine." They both muttered in unison.

James and Trevor exchanged glances but just shrugged and waited for the race to start.

Alex could hear the engine purring, her foot on the brake, hand gripping the shift gear. The race had started downtown, about a 10 minute drive from where she currently was. Any minute now, the racers would come zooming onto the freeway, and that's when she'd make her move. Her heart was pumping with adrenaline, fingers drumming on the handles. Faintly, she could hear the roaring of engines in the distance. She looked into her rear view mirror, immediately spotting the cluster of cars coming her way.

Alex revved her engine quickly shifting to drive, the car jolting forward, the engine purring as she increased her speed. It didn't take long for her to get a far distance from the others, zooming down the freeway. Dak was sure to catch up soon, the boy would come speeding in Carlos' Lambo, victory coursing through his veins. If he even made it to the end. Alex chuckled, glancing into her mirrors again, smirking to herself as the Lamborghini loomed close. She shifted gears, pressing harder on the gas as she swerved closer to Dak. Dak revved his engine, with a provoking smirk, one that Alex simply wanted to smack off of him. She glanced at the oncoming lanes, noticing a huge semi-truck coming towards them. But before she decided to do anything, she thought it would be best if she got the truth out of him.

"Yo, dickhead!" She screamed.

Dak frowned, rolling his window down. It was a miracle he heard her through all that noise.

"What do you want, bitch?" He sneered.

"Are you seriously planning on making us lose?"

The boy raised his eyebrows. "I am but you already seem to know that."

Alex pursed her lips and frowned but only for a second. Luckily for them, the truck was still driving alongside Dak.

"See you in hell!" she yelled, winking at Dak as she tightly held onto the handles of her motorcycle and swerved left, slamming herself into the yellow Lamborghini but not hard enough to injure herself. Dak skidded but only slightly, losing control momentarily before redeeming himself again.

"You have to do better than that!" Dak yelled, grinning at her from ear to ear.

Alex arched her perfect eyebrow but didn't say anything. Dak was still grinning at her, his eyes on her and not the road and other cars in front of him. She winked at him before she swerved left again, but Dak was quicker. He swerved right, forcing Alex off the lane and into the next, incoming cars about to hit her. She cursed under her breath but before she could get hit she regained control of her motorcycle and sped up, driving neck to neck with Dak once again.

"You don't give up do you?" Dak yelled.

She shook her head. "Not until you're dead."

She quickly looked around, noticing an 8-wheeler up ahead and in Dak's lane.

"You know, I really did like you." Dak called out. "It's a shame it has to end like this."

Alex just smirked and drove faster, forcing the car in front of Dak's to change lanes and taking his spot. Dak hit the gas, hoping to physically push Alex off the road only she quickly changed lanes and drove away. Dak swore, his eyes going wide as he looked at the truck in front of him. He was going too fast to stop so he looked at his surroundings. Whether he changed lanes to his left or right he was going to die anyway but before he could make up his mind, he went slamming into the 8-wheeler. Alex looked over her shoulder and smirked, watching the truck and Dak underneath it blow up into smoke and flames.

"Such pretty colours." She mused. "It's a shame Carlos is gonna miss his precious Lambho."

Alex sped up, moving onto the right lanes, her eyes peering into the rear view mirrors one last time, the view of fire and smoke becoming minuscule by the second. She quickly and swiftly passed cars, trucks and other oncoming motorcycles. She stepped on the gas, driving faster and taking the next exit out, the loop exit that would direct her to the finish line. As she grew closer, a rush of adrenaline hit her and a smile spread across her face.

* * *

><p>"Yo, homies." Presley grinned, stepping into Logan's and James' apartment where Logan and Carlos were cuddled up on the couch.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Logan scowled, immediately straightening himself up.

His litter sister stared at him in amusement. "I wanted to tell you before you found out on your own."

"Tell me what?"

"Mom, dad, and the Maslows captured Kenneth and are planning to kill him." Presley answered, shrugging her shoulders and taking a seat next to her brother.

Carlos gasped.

"What does that mean?" Logan asked, his stomach suddenly starting to churn.

"It means" Presley said slowly. "that he won't be racing in the Race Wars."

"Alex and Marc will go ballistic." Carlos said what Logan was thinking. "They want to take him down themselves."

"Mom, dad, and the Maslows didn't want you guys to find out but I thought it was only fair. Plus, I didn't want your friends dying on the streets." Said Presley. "Especially Alex. I actually like her."

"Do they actually plan on killing him?" Carlos asked.

Presley nodded. "Claimed he put Logan and James through enough and that he needs to pay."

Carlos frowned, turning Logan's head to face him. "What is she talking about? What did Kenneth do to you guys?"

The brunette blinked. "Nothing. He just made us work twice as hard than anyone else."

"He basically kept them like his prisoners." Presley said.

"What?" Carlos asked incredulously. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't as bad as she's making it seem." Logan explained quickly. "That doesn't even matter anymore. That's in the past. We need to worry about now, like how Alex is gonna be incredibly pissed when she finds out she won't be the one to kill Kenneth."

"So what are you gonna do?" asked Presley.

"Nothing." Logan shrugged. "We aren't gonna tell them. Kenneth's supposed to be in hiding anyway."

"So, what we're just gonna keep it from them?" Carlos asked.

"Keep what from us?" Alex asked from the door.

Logan's and Carlos' head snapped up. Presley looked at the teenagers as they walked into the apartment, James closing the door behind him. Carlos and Logan didn't say anything as Trevor and James made a beeline for the fridge. Alex and Marc sat down on the loveseat and Kendall awkwardly stood near the door.

"Keep what from us?" Alex asked again.

Logan opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was usually in impeccable liar but right now, his mind was completely blank. He couldn't think of anything to say. Carlos noticed and thought he should handle the situation, though, better than he had.

"I proposed to Logan." He blurted out before he could come up with something else. "He didn't want you guys to know because we don't want you guys freaking out and telling his parents."

Logan was staring at him, wide eyed and confused as fuck. Trevor snorted out all the water in his mouth while the others just stared blankly at the couple. Presley looked at the faces of her brother's friends and couldn't stop herself from laughing out loud.

Kendall was the first to speak. "Are you serious?"

Carlos nodded slowly.

"I'm the best man, right?" James grinned.

Logan face palmed and groaned. "Oh god."

* * *

><p>for those of you who hate alex, i dont understand why.<p>

she's my favourite character tbh and i absolutely love her relationship with james, as fucked up as it might be.

i hope you guys dont hate her anymore, considering you kinda saw what her and james are all about.

james and alex are perfect k.

but dont worry, like she said, she's gonna be out of their hair.


	17. Chapter 17

_Swayzee Sweetheart,_ don't worry about jett. like james said he's not going to let jett go with a clean slate.

_LoveSparkle,_ ahah no. nothing's going to happen between alex and presley. alex is straight and i dont want to get into presley's back story and whatnot.

this chapter was supposed to go completely different than it actually did, hopefully for the better.

still kinda iffy about it but enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You proposed with no ring?" Alex snorted.<p>

"Money's tight." Carlos frowned.

Trevor scoffed and rolled his eyes. He turned to Marc, wanting to know what his reaction to this proposal was but Marc was just sitting there, numb and staring blankly at the wall in front of him. His face was void of emotion but his shoulders were pushed back, tense. Trevor sighed, getting the feeling that Marc still wasn't over the Latino. He ran a hand through his thick brown hair and slumped down on the couch.

Kendall looked around the room before his eyes landed on Carlos. The Latino looked nervous and completely out of place. He wanted to ask Carlos what was wrong, why he was lying to all of them but instead, his eyes wandered off, looking at James. The brunette was looking right back at him with such intensity that it made Kendall slowly avert his gaze.

"By the way, Carlos, your Lambo's dead." Alex said casually.

"What? What do you mean it's dead?" asked Carlos.

"You seriously killed Dak?" James asked flatly.

Alex straightened up and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Couldn't you have kept him alive for a couple of days?" James frowned. "He owed me 200 bucks."

Alex just looked away from him and started to bite on her nails. James scowled. The only time she bites on her fingernails is when she's either nervous or regretting what she did. But she hadn't done that in what seems like forever. The last time she bit her nails was last year. She looked up and caught him staring at her. She immediately removed her hand from her mouth, knowing what James was thinking, but still ended up fidgeting with them.

The door opened and in walked James' and Logan's parents.

"So much hostility and negativity in this room." Mrs. Henderson commented.

"Not to mention grief," Mrs. Maslow added. "and a lot of it too."

"How have you all been in the same room without killing each other?" Mr. Maslow asked, closing the door behind him.

"Honestly, it's even worse than a love triangle. It's like all of you are in love with each other." Said Presley. "It's kinda sad if you think about it."

"What do you mean hostility?" Kendall suddenly asked.

Mrs. Maslow raised her eyebrows. "Are we, the adults, the only ones who feel it?"

"Nah, I feel it too." Logan said, amused.

James looked at Kendall and sighed. The blonde looked tired and absolutely worn out. He walked over to him and put a gentle hand on his arm.

"Kendall, we need to talk." James whispered.

Kendall flinched away. "I don't want to talk."

"Well, too bad." He grabbed onto Kendall's hand and led them out of the apartment.

He kept walking but Kendall snatched his arm away.

"What do you want?" Kendall asked, his voice dry. "To tell me that I'm just a fuck?"

James looked at him and furiously rubbed his temple. "You're not just a fuck."

"Really?" Kendall gritted out. "Because everyone else seems to think otherwise."

"They've known me longer than you and they don't think I'm capable of change and plus, we haven't even fucked yet."

"Are you?" Kendall asked softly. "I mean, really."

James looked into his eyes and for the first time since Kendall's met him, he looked unsure of himself. He didn't have the confident smirk he always did. His gaze wavered and he hesitated before he bit his lip and averted his gaze.

"I don't know." James answered honestly. "But I'd like to believe I am."

"I can't be in an open relationship, James. I need someone to be fully committed to me and no one else."

"I told you, I have commitment issues."

Kendall sighed. "I'm not Alex, James. I don't-"

James head snapped towards him, his eyes darkening. "I don't see you as Alex."

"Really? Because you just seem to be leading me on like you did with her."

"I didn't lead her on." He said through his teeth. "I told her the conditions in which we could be together. She didn't protest."

"That's not what I heard this morning." Kendall crossed his arms over his chest.

"Of course." James laughed humorously. "You were eavesdropping."

"Can you blame me?" Kendall snapped. "You still have feelings for her."

"I do not." James' voice was grim. "And this isn't about Alex and I. I want to talk to you about _us_."

"There is no _us_!" Kendall yelled. "And there never will be with her still in the picture."

"Were you not eavesdropping this morning!? She said she'd stop interfering."

Kendall scoffed. "Yeah, because she's just gonna do that when she loves you."

"You don't know anything about Alex, but I do and I know she keeps her word."

"Okay, defend her. It's not like you're trying to prove anything to me."

James dropped his arms to his side, his anger deflating. He looked at Kendall, his face wearing frown lines. He looked defeated and exhausted but not as exhausted as Kendall felt.

"You know what?" James' tone was flat. "I wanted to prove that my feelings for you are much stronger than my feelings for Alex ever were but if you can't trust me, what's the fucking point."

Kendall blinked. "What does that mean?"

"It doesn't mean shit, not anymore." James said tiredly.

He ran a hand through his hair and stormed back into the apartment without so much as a glance at the blonde. He ran up to his room, ignoring everyone's calls.

Kendall slowly walked into the apartment with everyone's eyes on him.

"What the hell did you say to him?" Logan asked.

"Nothing." The blonde shrugged, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge and muttering "see you guys around" as he left the apartment.

"Alex, this is all your fault." Logan said flatly.

The girl frowned. "The hell did I do? It's not my fault all you gays are stupid."

"Hey!" her brother protested.

Alex rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm so done with everything. I can't wait until we get rid of Kenneth so I don't have to be in the same room as you people."

Everyone frowned. What the hell was wrong with her? How did her mood shift so suddenly? She grabbed her leather jacket that she had taken off and stormed out of the apartment.

"You really need to pick your friends better." Mrs. Henderson said, looking at her son.

* * *

><p>The next two weeks were unbearably quiet to everyone but Logan. He liked the peace and quiet. Kendall didn't show up at all, he didn't even come to school and Alex was also in hiding. Trevor sometimes forced her to come to the apartment but she spent most of the two weeks cooped up wherever she was living. Marc and James didn't speak either. James would come down to eat and that was it, then he'd go back up and sulk in his room.<p>

2 days before the race Trevor walked into the apartment, his hands clutching Alex and Kendall by their shirts. Alex looked exhausted but she just shoved her brother and went to sit at the mini bar. She had dark circles underneath her eyes and her hair was all over the place. This isn't the Alex they know. James, who had been sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the TV, looked at Alex with concern. Kendall just looked pissed. Trevor pushed him into the living room and shut the apartment door. Logan looked amused, waiting for Trevor to give them a speech while Carlos and Marc just stared blankly.

"This is bullshit, okay." Trevor snapped. "What the fuck. I thought we were all friends."

Kendall snorted. "You thought wrong."

"We came together to take your fucking brother down, so shut the fuck up." Trevor said in annoyance. "We're all in this together."

James rolled his eyes. "This ain't no high school musical." He scoffed.

"At least the losers in high school musical were friends!" Trevor spat.

"Friends? You wanna be friends?" James asked in disbelief. "This group's beyond dysfunctional. We _can't_ be friends."

"Maybe if you weren't stringing two people along, we wouldn't be so dysfunctional." Kendall muttered.

James opened his mouth but Trevor beat him to it. "Oh, cry me a fucking river. Get over it, Alex did."

"Right. That's why she looks like she hasn't slept in days!" Kendall snapped.

They all looked at her but she wasn't even paying attention to the fight. She was staring down at her hands, which were shaking slightly. Her eyes were frighteningly empty. She seemed to be in her own dark world, unaware of the things going on around her. James wanted to go over there and comfort her but the thought of Kendall getting pissed off made him stop. He looked at her, wishing she would look up and tell him what was wrong with her eyes. Kendall noticed James having an internal struggle. He clenched his jaw but just looked away.

"She doesn't look so good." Marc commented, speaking for the first time since he arrived at the apartment.

"It's Alex who's causing all the problems!" Kendall suddenly burst out.

"Hey," Trevor snapped. "watch it."

"She's not causing anything." James shot. "The only person causing problems is you because you can't trust me."

"I'm getting a headache." Logan said.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have problems trusting you if you didn't have feelings for her!" the blonde retaliated.

"I'm so sick of whatever the fuck it is you two are doing." Carlos finally spoke. "Either fucking date or leave each other alone."

"It isn't that simple." Kendall grumbled.

"It actually really is." Trevor said irritatedly.

"Who's racing? We haven't fixed up our cars." Said Marc.

"I did." James answered. "At night, when everyone was sleeping."

"I think Kendall and James need a minute alone." Carlos said.

James shook his head, walking over to Alex. "The only person I need time alone with is Alex."

He put a hand on her shoulder but she winced and pulled away from him. He looked at her in confusion but she just sat there.

"What the hell's wrong with your sister?" Kendall spat.

"Hey." James frowned. "Shut up."

Kendall blinked, taken completely by surprise, as was everyone else. They focused their eyes on James but he was whispering into Alex's ear. They saw Alex flinch and shake her head.

"Alex," he said softly. "talk to me."

Alex pushed him away and stood up. "Don't touch me."

A flash of hurt passed James' features. "Alex."

"If all you idiots are going to do nothing but fight, I'm outta here." She pushed by Kendall and her brother and left the apartment.

"You know what, we're all leaving." Carlos said, standing up and pulling Logan to his feet.

"Yeah, and you two idiots," Logan continued looking at Kendall and James. "are going to make the fuck up."

Kendall opened his mouth to protest but every single person in the room silenced him with a glare. James just slumped down on the couch, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Trevor asked Marc.

Marc looked up at him and nodded slowly. Everyone left the apartment, leaving James and Kendall alone.

"Wait 5 minutes they'll be gone." James said, his tone flat.

"You don't want to talk?" Kendall asked, surprising them both with the desperation that laced his words.

"Not if we're gonna be fighting about Alex." He replied tightly.

"Do you even want to be with me?" The blonde asked quietly.

"I should be asking you that question." James said, not bothering to look at Kendall. "Considering you're the one trying to find excuses not to be with me."

"Alex trying to get into your pants is not an excuse." Kendall frowned.

"She isn't trying to get into my pants!" James shot, standing up and facing the blonde. "Do you not get that? Did you not see what happened 5 minutes ago? She wouldn't let me near her."

"I can't be with you if she's still in the picture."

"She's not in the—You know what? Whatever." James threw his hands up. "Your choice, but I'm not waiting around for you."

He kicked one of Logan's crutches out of the way and stormed into his room, slamming the door so hard it made Kendall flinch. The blonde felt his heart drop as he clutched the sides of his arms. He bit hard on his lip, staring at the place James stood seconds before. He wanted to march into James' room and kiss him like he's never been kissed before but Kendall found himself walking out of the apartment where Logan and Carlos were making out.

"Get a room." The blonde grumbled, pushing past them and into an elevator.

He got into the lobby and stormed past Marc and Trevor who were so into their conversation they didn't even notice him.

"I need you to be honest." Trevor said.

Marc nodded.

"Do you still have feelings for Carlos?"

Marc frowned, shaking his head. "I already told you I didn't."

Trevor let out a breath and grabbed the front of Marc's shirt. Marc's eyes widened but Trevor brought his lips down to the smaller boys before he could chicken out. Marc took a deep breath before letting himself melt in Trevor's arms and kissing him back. But he pulled away just as fast as he kissed Trevor back. Trevor looked at him with a flicker of hurt and confusion in his eyes.

"I can't do this." Marc said softly.

Trevor let his hands drop. "Why?"

"Because as soon as Kenneth is gone I plan on moving."

Trevor smiled. "We can move together. I don't plan on staying here either."

"Trevor-"

"Hey, you like me don't you?"

Marc nodded.

"Then there's nothing to it." Trevor whispered, taking Marc's hands in his and intertwining their fingers together.

"What if we move and things don't work out between us?"

"We'll never know if we don't try."

Marc opened his mouth but it was covered with Trevor's. He sighed. Might as well enjoy it right? He leaned in closer, untwining his fingers with Trevor's and curling them in his hair. Trevor's hands traveled down to Marc's waist as he smiled into the kiss.

* * *

><p>The night of the race everyone showed up but Logan and Alex. James doesn't know how Logan let Carlos go but he didn't question it. Even Kendall showed up but James was acting like a child and ignoring the blonde.<p>

"I thought you said Jett was racing in the 5th round." Trevor said.

Marc followed Trevor's gaze, spotting his brother. His eyes widened as he let go of Trevor's hand and bolted behind a car Jett wouldn't see him behind.

"I did but that doesn't mean he won't race in the other ones." James shrugged.

Jett walked over to them, smirk on his face. "You might as well forfeit now. You and I both know you aren't gonna win."

James rolled his eyes. "You owe me a race, Stetson and you very well know you've never beaten me before."

"I have a feeling tonight's gonna be different."

"Why's that?" James narrowed his eyes.

But Jett didn't say anything. He just winked at the brunette and walked off toward his car. James rolled his eyes and hopped into his car. He put his keys in the ignition and put his foot on the gas.

"Don't you want to check if anything's wrong with it?" Kendall asked awkwardly.

Without bothering to spare him a glance James coldly answered "what do you care?"

Kendall nodded slowly, backing away from James and his car. James drove to the starting line, Jett right next to him.

"You sure you still wanna do this?" Jett asked. "You still got time to back out."

James looked at him and smirked. "Not if it means I'll beat your sorry ass."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Jett shrugged.

James frowned. What the hell could he mean? He shook his head, not allowing any negative thoughts to answer. He looked straight ahead, waiting for the gun to go off. He put his hand on the gear shift and reeved his engine. Jett looked at him and winked just before the gun went off. James rolled his eyes and drove, waiting for the perfect moment to speed up, only he had Jett ruin it for him.

"Why are you still in this race when your parents have Kenneth?" Jett yelled. "I mean, aren't you trying to take him down?"

James paled. "What?"

Jett laughed and drove faster. James momentarily lost control of the wheel before holding it firm and catching up to Jett.

"What the hell are you talking about?" James yelled.

"Don't tell me you don't know!" Jett raised his eyebrows.

When James didn't say anything but huff out in anger Jett looked at him in pity. James frowned and glared at his former friend.

"Looks like Kendall isn't the only one who keeps secrets from his best friend." Jett grinned but James was faster.

He hit the gas and almost passed the finish line. He put his foot on the break but he couldn't stop.

"Fucking shit!" He yelled, slamming his foot on the break over and over again.

He was passing through an intersection, 3 cars in front of him.

"Get outta the way!" He yelled but they didn't seem to hear.

He turned the steering wheel, swerving to the left only to get hit by a motorcycle. The man went flying but James kept driving. He was at a red light with a woman crossing the street.

"Fuck." He muttered, taking a sharp right and smashing into a car.

His car toppled over twice before he was driving again.

"What kinda bullshit is this?" He snapped. "What the hell did he do to my fucking car?"

He drove in circles, dodging vehicles and pedestrians. He was back at the finish line when Jett showed up out of nowhere and drove straight toward James. He cursed incoherently before taking a left turn and driving straight into a tree. The others watched James and his car flip over and crash into the tree then fall back on its wheels, crushing anything inside it. Kendall's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as they watched the tree slowly make its way down. He started to run but Carlos grabbed onto his arm and made him stay put.

"Don't." Carlos said gently. "You'll get crushed too."

Kendall felt his heart stop as he closed his eyes. He couldn't witness this.

And just like that the tree fell, crushing the mustang underneath it. The blonde heard the machine get crushed under the tree, the noise ringing loudly in his ears. He swallowed the lump in his throat and clutched his sweater. The wheels fell off and rolled away. Pieces of paint and glass scattered the area. People around them muttered and took their phones out, calling 911. The blonde slowly opened his eyes. He saw the tree toppled over James.

"James." Kendall breathed and with blind vision, ran toward the broken up car.

He knelt down, glass digging into his knees as he tried to open the car door.

"James!" Kendall yelled. "Are you alive? James!"

"Kendall?" He heard a faint cry.

The blonde felt his heart stutter. "James!"

"I'm gonna be…e…" He trailed off.

Kendall pulled and kicked the car door but it was stuck. Carlos and the others slowly made their way over to the blonde. The Latino gently pulled Kendall to his feet but he couldn't stand up. His legs were wobbly. He just collapsed onto the floor, not caring about the glass going into his body. He ran his shaky hands through his hair and prayed for the ambulance to get there before he died. The paramedics and cops got there within minutes and took a look at the car.

"It's impossible that the person in there is still alive." A man said.

"How the hell do you know if you haven't even taken him out?" Kendall yelled.

"Son, look at the car."

Kendall shook his head, burying his head into his arms but the others did look. The car was dead. It was completely and utterly shattered. The tree on top of the car broke it in half, making it impossible for anything to survive in there.

"Please. Just get him out of there." Kendall begged.

The paramedics looked at each other then at the cops. They all nodded. Everyone helped with getting the tree off of the car. A paramedic tried opening the half broken car door but it was stuck.

"I'm gonna need something to break this down." he informed the cops.

One of the cops went through the back of his trunk and retrieved a saw. The paramedic took and was about to start sawing.

"What the hell are you doing? What of you saw him in half?" Kendall yelled.

"It's the only way we can get him out." one of them shrugged.

Kendall bit his lip, the tears now falling down. Carlos put his arms around the blonde and hugged him tightly. Kendall clung onto the back of Carlos' shirt, closing his eyes tightly when they heard the saw breaking its way through the machine.

The eventually sawed the door and the top of the car.

"Holy shit." the blonde paramedic said under his breath.

Carlos shut his eyes, dreading to see the condition of his friend.

"He's lost far too much blood." one of them said.

Kendall took a deep breath and unwrapped his arms from around Carlos. He stood up and rapidly blinked his tears away, opening his eyes and gasping loudly at the sight of James. James' face was covered completely in glass. There was so much blood around him that you couldn't even distinguish his features. His legs were underneath the car. His right hand was underneath the tree. There were pieces of glass sticking out from his left arm and hand.

"Oh my god." Kendall covered his quivering mouth, suppressing sobs but his heart stopped beating and the tears ran freely down his cheeks.

"Oh shit." Trevor finally said once he got his mind to start working again.

Marc was absolutely numb. He couldn't move, his eyes glued on James and the car. Carlos bit his lip, unable to open his eyes.

"If we move him he's going to die on the spot." one of them said softly to the four friends.

Kendall sobbed louder, squeezing his eyes shut and collapsing onto the ground once again.

"Is there even a tiny chance of survival?" Carlos asked, frantically wiping his tears away.

They all glanced at each other.

"Honestly? No." one of them said.

Carlos swallowed the lump in his throat and started praying. Kendall pulled his legs into him and buried his head in them.

"Why didn't you check your car?" Kendall whispered, rocking himself back and forth. "I'm so sorry I doubted you. James, please don't die. James."

The paramedics and cops looked at each other then down at the boys, their hearts breaking at the sight of them. Kendall looked like a madman, Carlos like a freak who was talking to the sky with his eyes shut, Trevor who was too shaken to even blink the tears away, and Marc who was frozen. A cop nodded at one of the paramedics.

"Look guys, we're going to try our best to save him, okay?" he said.

But the four boys were in their own worlds, not hearing a word from anyone.

* * *

><p>Logan sat on the couch, mindlessly flipping through channels. He was so fucking bored and there was nothing on. He should have made Carlos stay home. The phone rang and he sighed, reaching over the couch to get it.<p>

"Hello?" He answered.

"It's Carlos." the quiet voice said. "Logan, something horrible happened."

Logan could hear the worry and terror in Carlos' voice. His heart stopped beating.

"What happened?" Logan managed to choke out.

"James' in the hospital."

"Why?"

"He got into an accident."

"What? Why? How?"

"We don't know."

"Is he alright?

The line went quiet, extremely quiet. Logan couldn't even hear background voices.

"Carlos? Carlos! What the fuck happened?!"

Logan heard Carlos let out a sob.

"Carlos, why are you crying? What the fuck is going on?" Logan yelled, wanting to punch the wall

He was going crazy with worry.

"James is in a coma." Carlos said so quietly Logan barely heard.

"What?" Logan's heart dropped the same time the phone slipped from his hand.

* * *

><p>i probably should have made that more emotional but eh.<p>

and if you've read diftk or the other fics ive deleted then you know that at least one or all the main couples in my story don't get together until something heartwrenching happens.

they gotta work (emotionally) to get what they want.

dont hate me.

oh and school starts tomorrow so i wont be uploading as much. im so mad, i wanted to finish this during winter break. ugh.


	18. Chapter 18

_Sassy Kames,_ should i be scared? ahah.

_Cookie Monster Giggles,_ he really is being a little bitch isnt he. and im not gonna have fun at school. i never do.

i had this chapter typed up for an entire week but couldnt bring myself to upload it.

idkw. probably had to do with the fact that i wasnt really feeling it.

enjooyyy!

* * *

><p>The Maslows took one look at their son and stormed out of the room with bloodlust eyes. Mrs. Maslow didn't even shed a tear. Her face was hard and her body tense. No one dared to look them in the eye. The Hendersons followed them out, leaving Presley with her brother. The group was now sitting in James' hospital room, apart from Alex. She hadn't made an appearance yet.<p>

"Does Alex even know?" Carlos asked quietly.

Trevor nodded. "I texted her when the ambulance took him away."

"Logan, what're gonna do?" Presley asked softly.

Logan didn't answer. He was too busy staring at Kendall, wishing he could mentally kill the blonde. Kendall didn't even notice. He was curled up in the corner, staring down at his shaky hands. Logan's jaw was set, his hands balled up into fists. His face was stone hard, his teeth chattering with anger. He was taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Carlos looked at his best friend and boyfriend. He was conflicted; he didn't know who to comfort. Kendall looked like he would push you away if you tried to get near him so Carlos put a gentle hand Logan's arm.

"Hey, it wasn't his fault." The Latino said.

"Don't." Logan gritted out and snatched his arm away.

Carlos blinked multiple times before shrinking in his seat. Logan looked at his boyfriend and sighed. He shouldn't be taking his anger out on Carlos. His boyfriend didn't do anything. He ran a hand through his hair before setting it in Carlos' lap and intertwining their fingers together. Carlos looked up.

"I'm sorry." Logan said softly.

Carlos managed a weak smile. "It's okay."

Alex came running into the room. She walked over to James, reaching out, wanting to hold his hand but resisted the urge and pulled her hand back. She turned around and looked at Logan.

"Who did this?" She asked calmly.

"They say it was Jett." Logan replied tightly.

Her eyes and features darkened, her face turning hard. "Jett's a dead man."

"You sure you wanna do that?" Jett asked, appearing at the door.

Logan was up in a flash, ignoring the pain in his leg and grabbing the front of Jett's shirt. He slammed the taller boy against the wall and let his fist collide with Jett's jaw. Blood sprang out of Jett's mouth and everyone else in the room heard bones crack but the boy only winced.

"It wasn't me." Jett spat, wiping the blood with the back of his hand.

Logan slammed him harder against the wall. "Then who was it?"

Jett looked at Kendall. "That dickhead's brother."

"My parents have Kenneth." Logan snapped. "Don't feed me bullshit."

"What do you mean your parents _have_ Kenneth?" Trevor said, his voice hoarse.

They only ignored him.

"He has another brother." Jett said. "His name's Kevin."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Alex asked coldly.

"Sweetheart, when have I ever lied?" He smirked then looked Logan dead in the eye. "You _know_ I'd never do anything to hurt him. I even warned him before the race."

"He's right." Marc said slowly. "He's head over heels in love with James. He'd never hurt him."

"Thanks, little brother." Jett remarked dryly. "Unlike your precious Kendall, I actually care about James."

Logan looked at him long and hard before letting him go but not before giving him one last punch.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kendall asked dryly. "I'm not the one who put him in here."

Everyone looked at him. They had forgotten he was even in the room. He looked Jett in the eye. His eyes were red and swollen from all the crying.

"I think it's pretty obvious what I mean." Jett snarled.

"You're the reason he's in here." Kendall snapped. "Not me. I'm not the one who tried to provoke him."

"I warned him."

"Yeah," The blonde scoffed. "by telling him he didn't have a chance to win against you."

"You know what?" Alex suddenly yelled. "Shut the fuck up. He wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, Schmidt. You don't trust him and that's been driving him insane. He didn't check his car, he didn't think twice about anything because he was too busy thinking of you!" She got into his face and yelled some more. "You need to get over yourself. I'm not trying to get into his pants and if you believed him when he said that he wouldn't be lying _lifeless_ in a goddamn hospital bed! If he dies it's gonna be all your fault. It's all on _you_!"

Kendall glared at her before closing his eyes and leaning against the wall. He crossed his arms over his chest and forced himself not to cry in front of her because she was right. It _was_ all his fault. James would have been on his game if he didn't spend his time thinking about Kendall. The blonde swallowed and bit on his lip.

It was deadly silent. The only noise they heard was the monitor that was hooked onto James' arm and Alex's heavy breathes. She bent down in front of Kendall and forced his eyes open. He turned away from her ice cold eyes but she grabbed onto his chin and made him look at her.

"If he dies, I'm gonna kill you with my bear hands." She said slowly, venom dripping from every word. "And that's a promise."

She slapped his face away and walked over to Jett. She opened her mouth but a nurse walked in.

"You all need to get out." She ordered. "Right now."

The group, including Kendall made their way out into the waiting room.

"Who did you say is responsible for James' condition?" Logan asked Jett.

"Eyebrows." Alex spat.

Kendall's head snapped upwards, his eyes bloodshot. "Don't call me that."

The girl only rolled her eyes in disgust.

"It was Kevin Schmidt. Kendall's brother and they fucked with his break paddle." Jett answered.

"But you're the one who came driving towards him." Trevor said.

"Because crashing into me wouldn't have had the same impact as having a _tree_ fall on him. He still would have ended up in the hospital but his condition wouldn't be this bad." He glared at Kendall. "He wouldn't be in a coma."

"It's impossible that my brother would do this." Kendall spoke up.

"Really?" Logan snapped. "Isn't that what you said about Kenneth?"

"No." The blonde muttered.

"All you Schmidts are fucking psychotic." Said Jett. "I'm not surprised you all are brothers."

"Okay." Alex clapped her hands together. "Let's go get the son of a bitch."

"That won't be necessary." Mr. Maslow said. "We have all that taken care of."

"Jett, Kendall, come with us." Said Mr. Henderson.

Kendall quickly glanced at Logan and Carlos before swallowing and looking hesitant.

"You don't want to argue with the Hendersons and the Maslows." Jett told him.

"Where are mom and Mama Maslow?' Logan asked.

"Mama Maslow?" Presley snorted. "You still call her that?"

Logan shrugged. "Habit."

"They're keeping our guests entertained while we bring the others." Mr. Maslow said calmly but his voice turned to ice when he spoke to Kendall. "Don't make me ask you twice, Kendall Schmidt."

Kendall gulped and nodded nervously. He started walking slowly but Logan's dad pushed Kendall in front of him, making him speed up while Jett walked alongside Mr. Maslow, making light conversation.

"Are they going to kill him?" Carlos asked quietly.

"Pray and you just might see him before they slit his throat open." Alex said, sitting down on a chair and propping her feet up.

Carlos' eyes widened. He looked at Logan but the brunette just shrugged apologetically.

"You can't let your parents kill him." He exclaimed.

"No offense, but Logan really can't do much right now." Marc said.

"He's right." Logan said softly, taking Carlos' hand in his. "I can't do anything even if I wanted too."

"Logan, c'mon. You can't let them do this." Carlos begged. "He's my best friend. He's my brother."

"Yeah and my brother's in a coma." Logan didn't want to sound harsh but the words cut into Carlos like a blade.

Carlos looked down at the hand that was holding Logan's. He stared at it for a couple of minutes before letting go and standing up. The brunette looked up at him in confusion.

"Well, it's not his fault James is in there." Carlos said, making Alex and Presley scoff. He shot them a glare before continuing. "I don't care what you think about Kendall but he truly does care about James and I'm not letting him die."

"You can't do shit." Alex said. "You don't _know_ who their parents are."

Carlos shrugged. "No, I don't but Kendall's the only friend I have."

"Uh…No. You have us." Trevor frowned.

"Maybe but you guys aren't my brother."

"Carlos, you're not going anywhere." Logan said.

Carlos looked at him and smiled softly. "You would do the same for James."

The brunette scowled. "Don't give me that bullshit."

The Latino gently kissed Logan's forehead. "I love you, okay?"

Logan's heart skipped a beat. He grabbed Carlos' t-shirt and brought his face to the Latino's.

"Carlos, don't do this." Logan whispered. "It's a death wish."

"Do you even know where to find them?" Marc asked.

Carlos shook his head. "But Kendall's cellphone will lead me to them."

"You can track phones?" asked Logan.

The Latino chuckled. "Yeah, yeah I can."

"Carlos." Logan whispered.

Carlos just kissed the brunette's forehead and left without another word. Logan wanted to get up and chase him but was afraid his leg might give out. He slumped down in his seat and furiously ran his hands through his hair.

"You know it's partly your fault too." Alex said.

"What?" Logan frowned.

"If you had told us your fucking parents captured Kenneth James wouldn't have had to race."

"How the hell was I supposed to know?" Logan snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and sinking even further into the chair.

"Are you seriously letting Carlos follow your parents and try to stop them from killing the others?" Marc asked.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go after him!" Trevor said in the 'duh' voice.

"I can't walk, you fucking imbecile."

"Yeah, you can." Alex said. "You walked over to Jett and punched him."

"Because I was pissed." Logan grumbled.

"And you're not pissed that Carlos could get himself killed?" Alex arched an eyebrow.

"Since when do you care about Carlos?" Logan snapped.

"I actually like Carlos. He's not dumb like all of you."

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Where are they keeping them?" Trevor asked.

"Either in the deserted subway station or at the mansion." Logan answered.

Alex scoffed. "You know your parents are classier than a subway station."

"Yeah but there's no way mom would let dad get blood on the floor." Presley said.

"And that is why they're going to be using the shed."

Marc's eyebrows shot up. "The shed?"

"Our shed isn't a normal shed." Logan sighed.

"I don't know if I want to know what that means." Trevor said.

Presley shot him a look but looked at her brother's friends. "So, I'm driving."

"You don't have your license." Logan frowned.

"You can't drive and your friends don't know where our place is." She smiled. "So, let's go."

She grabbed Logan's keys from his pocket and started walking down the hallway.

"She's got more balls than any of you ever did." Alex said fondly.

Logan glanced at her. "Don't even think about it."

The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm straight, thank you very much."

They followed the 15 year old girl to Logan's car and got in. It took them an entire hour to get to Logan's house. It was located in the woods and right next to them was the Maslow's place. Presley parked the car and tossed the keys back to Logan. The others slowly followed her into the house. Logan stepped into the house, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"They haven't changed it a bit." He said quietly, letting his hands run over the glass stairway.

Marc and Trevor gaped with their eyes about to pop out.

"Tell me why you let your parents disown you." Trevor said, practically drooling.

"We wouldn't be friends if my parents didn't disown me." Logan winked, playfully punching Trevor in the shoulder.

The other boy looked at him and smiled.

"You know, this is all very heart warming" Alex drawled. "but I would like to see your parents kill Kendall."

Presley just laughed, leading them out to the backyard. Presley opened the shed and walked in to Kenneth and another blonde duded tied up. Kendall, Carlos and Jett were standing there, their backs turned to the others. Logan was right. Their shed wasn't a normal shed. It was another _house_ and they were currently all in the living room. Kenneth was unconscious and the other blonde, who Logan assumed was Kevin, stared them down.

"Having a family reunion, are we?" He spat.

Logan could feel his blood boiling. Ignoring the immense pain shooting up his leg, he stormed over to Kevin and punched him so hard blood went flying out his mouth and his head lolled backwards.

His mother grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him back. "Don't do anything you'll regret."

"I'm not gonna regret killing the fucker who put James in the hospital." Logan gritted out.

"You definitely are going to regret punching my son in the face." A cold voice sneered from behind them.

They all turned around and standing in front of them were Kendall's parents.

"Mom? Dad?" Kendall choked out.

"Oh, this family reunion's gonna be a bloodshed." Alex said.

* * *

><p>talk about a plot twist.<p>

remember when kevin disappeared after the first chapter.

good times.


	19. Chapter 19

_Sassy Kames,_ yes, james is jett's unrequited love.

not sure what you all were expecting/hoping but if you wanted bloodshed, you didn't get it.

i didnt want to make it gory or violent, well not _as_ violent.

hopefully the chapter kind of lived up to your expectations.

and everyone completely disregarded the fact that carlos said i love you to logan for the first time. ell oh ell.

enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Candice," Mrs. Maslow said coldly. "you shouldn't have come here."<p>

"Really?" Mrs. Schmidt said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You think I would let you kill my children?"

James mom snapped her fingers and just like that 4 bodyguards appeared out of nowhere and manhandled Kendall's parents until they were securely tied up in wooden chairs. Mrs. Schmidt glared at the two guards who put her in the chair. They smugly smiled back at her.

"We aren't going to do any harm to Kendall but the other two, you can be damn sure they're not leaving this place alive." Mrs. Henderson snapped.

"You can't kill my brothers." Kendall said quietly, his entire body shaking.

"We can't kill your brothers but they can put my son in the hospital?" Mr. Maslow asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Alex put Logan in the hospital and you didn't do anything." Kendall retorted.

Alex's eyes went wide as her body went numb.

"Hey!" Trevor said. "She was forced. It's not like she wanted to do it willingly."

"You know what?" Kendall snapped, turning around. "Fuck you. Fuck all of you." He glared at his parents. "I didn't ask for this, neither did Carlos! We didn't want to be part of this crazy bullshit! Why did you move us here?!"

His mother looked at him long and hard before taking a deep breath. "We wanted to be closer to Kenneth."

"You mean you knew about him?" Kendall yelled. "You knew he's a fucking psychopath who's killed Trevor's and Marc's parents? You knew the kinda hell he put people through?"

Carlos put a hand on Kendall's shoulder but the blonde shrugged it off.

Jett's head snapped up. "What are you talking about? Kenneth didn't kill my parents."

"Yeah he did." Marc spoke softly.

"Yes, we knew." Kendall's father answered. "The only reason he's in this business is because of us. We persuaded him."

Kendall's face drained of colour. He stood there, staring at his parents. He took deep breaths, his body shaking with anger as his hands balled up into fists.

"Then you knew he wanted me and Carlos to race for him." Kendall spoke slowly.

"This is going to be interesting." Mrs. Maslow said, walking into the kitchen. "Who else wants popcorn?"

Logan's parents and Mr. Maslow took a seat on the couch.

"You know, I haven't had much drama in my life." Mrs. Henderson commented. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Kendall's parents nodded, ignoring what Logan's and James' mom said. "Kevin was the one who told him to recruit you."

"You don't care do you?" Kendall choked out, tears starting to blur his vision. "You never cared that I could have died on the streets."

Mrs. Maslow came out of the kitchen, handing one bowl to Logan's mom and putting one in her lap as she sat down.

"Oh, she does care about you but she cares more about the money." James' mom said.

Mrs. Schmidt's face went stone hard. "Do not listen to her. We _do_ care. We just wanted you to experience what we did when we were your age."

"And you didn't think of asking me? Did you think I wanted this lifestyle?! No." He snapped. "I don't want to be looking over my fucking shoulder. I don't want to see my friends-" his voice cracked "in the fucking hospital. Especially James."

"You wouldn't have met James if you didn't join this lifestyle." Jett pointed out.

"Yeah? And look where it got him!" Kendall shouted then looked at his parents. "I don't care what your problem with the Maslows and Hendersons are but James didn't do anything to you. He didn't do shit. He doesn't deserve to be lying lifeless in a goddamn hospital bed."

"He does!" Kevin spat. "He deserves to die."

"Why?" Logan frowned. "Because you were never able to beat him in a race? It's not our fault your parents are pathetic and couldn't train you properly."

Kevin snarled and tried to break free but he was tied tightly to the chair.

"Watch your mouth, Henderson." Mrs. Schmidt threatened.

"Do not threaten my son." Mrs. Henderson said icily.

"Logan's right." Kendall said quietly. "You two are pathetic. Warning Carlos and I would have done you some good."

"Whether or not mom and dad told you about us doesn't change James' fate." Kevin snapped. "I was going to make him suffer one way or the other."

"And did you get that?" Kendall screamed. "No! You got _me_ suffering. You got _me_ turning my back on you and your fucked up lifestyle." He looked his brother dead in the eye. "Was it worth it?"

"What?" Kevin spat.

"Knowing they're going to kill you? Knowing that I'm done with you and that I don't care what they do to you? Letting mom and dad watch you get killed? Was putting James in the hospital worth all that?"

Kevin glared at his little brother. "Fuck off."

"Gladly." Kendall looked at the Maslows. "Do what you will with my 'family' but please let me go, at least for now. I want to be there when James wakes up." He took a deep breath. "You can do whatever you want to me after I know James is alive."

"Kendall!" His mother snapped.

"Don't." The blonde gritted out. "You've kept me and Carlos in the dark for way too long. If you warned us and didn't make us pack and move to the middle of fucking nowhere we would have been prepared. We wouldn't be doing this right now."

His mother glared at him. "What are you trying to say, Kendall?"

"You've always treated Carlos like shit and I didn't stand up to you. I couldn't." He rapidly blinked back the tears. "But Carlos was and always will be the brother I never saw in your psychotic sons. I'm done with you. I'm done with this. You and your family don't mean anything to me."

"We are your _only_ family!" Mrs. Schmidt snapped as Kendall started walking toward the door of the shed. "Don't you dare walk away from me, Kendall Francis Schmidt!"

Kendall turned around, shaking his head. "No, you're wrong. My family is Carlos, Logan, Marc, Trevor, and even Alex, as much as I can't stand her." He then added quietly, "and James. If he doesn't hate me."

"You're willing to give up your blood family? For _them_?" Kevin asked incredulously.

"I'm willing to give up _everything_ for James and at least _they _don't keep me in the dark when it comes to important shit." He said then looked at James' parents, asking them for permission to leave.

Mrs. Maslow smiled slightly before nodding and saying "take Carlos with you."

Carlos, who was staring down at his feet the entire, time looked up. The parents of his boyfriend were smiling at him. They were warm smiles, smiles that he'd always wished he could get from the Schmidts but never did. He smiled back at them before following Kendall out of the shed. Trevor, Marc, and Presley followed as well.

Alex took a deep breath and took a step forward. "I wanted to say I truly am sorry for putting Logan in the hospital. I know it's not an excuse, but Kenneth really did force me to do it. You can punish me any way you want, I don't have anyone anyway. No one would miss me."

"Hey." Logan said softly. "James, Trevor and I would."

She looked at him and smiled sadly. "James has Kendall and Trevor has Marc. I'll just be a fading memory to them. And Carlos is gonna give you so much love you won't even remember what I look like."

Logan frowned but just looked at his parents. "Don't do anything to her. Trevor doesn't have anyone but her."

Mr and Mrs. Henderson looked at each other, then at the Maslows. Mrs. Maslow nodded at Logan's mom.

"Would you do the honours of killing Kenneth?" She smiled.

Mrs. Schmidt's features darkened and her brown eyes blazed with anger.

"I don't have the courage to do that." She said quietly. "When I killed Dak, I couldn't stop feeling like a murderer. I felt like I was turning into Kenneth, especially with this whole avenging my parents thing. I couldn't sleep for nights. I kept replaying the scene over and over again in my head. I thought I was going to go crazy. If I do kill Kenneth, I definitely will go crazy."

"Pussy." Kevin scoffed. "Your parents clearly didn't do a good job of raising you."

Alex's eyes darkened and her entire body stiffened. She walked toward Kevin and got behind him. She kicked his chair, hard, and he went slamming into the ground, his face colliding with the glass floor. Everyone in the room heard the glass shatter and his cheekbone crack.

"Don't touch him!" Mrs. Schmidt screamed.

"It's a little too late for that." Logan remarked dryly.

Alex pulled him off the floor and looked into his green eyes.

"I may not have the guts to kill you," she said slowly. "but I _can_ torture you. I'll show you a pussy."

She took his index finger and pushed it all the way back, excruciatingly slow, making Kevin scream in pain. She continued, doing the same to each of his fingers. His screams were deafening.

"Stop!" Mrs. Schmidt shrieked, tears starting to roll down her face. "Stop hurting him!"

Alex looked at her, her blue eyes holding no remorse, and smiled sweetly. She shook her head at Kendall's parents until she got to the pinky on Kevin's right hand.

"This is for James." She pushed it back until it broke.

Kevin screamed until his voice was hoarse. "You fucking bitch."

Alex arched an eyebrow. "Who was the one screaming? To me and everyone else in this room, you're the bitch."

She punched his jaw and kicked him in the chest, making him fall on his back. She gave James' and Logan's moms a grateful smile and a small hug then left the shed.

"Hey, don't do anything to Jett, okay?" Logan said. "I know James has something planned for him."

Mrs. Henderson laughed but nodded. "Now get out of here unless you want to see some bloodshed."

"I actually want to see you kill Kenneth and Kevin." Logan grinned.

"Can I kill them both?" Jett asked, his voice dry and ice cold.

"I do hate getting blood on my hands." Mrs. Maslow mused.

The other parents laughed as Mr. Henderson untied Jett and handed him a rather large knife. He took the knife from Logan's dad and picked Kevin off the floor.

"You're gonna kill me?" Kevin spat. "You couldn't kill a fly."

"Well, you're no fly are you?" Jett sneered. "This is for James."

"You're pathetic. He doesn't care about you. He never did." Kevin laughed.

"Don't." Mrs. Schmidt begged. "Please don't do anything to him."

"Well, you two should have thought about that before putting James in a coma." Jett snarled.

He glowered at the blonde before raising the knife and slashing Kevin's throat. The blonde's blood splat all over Jett's face but he didn't care. Kendall's mom let out a shrilling scream as Jett let the knife fall to the floor. He swallowed hard as he took in deep breaths. Logan stared, blinking multiple times as his jaw hit the floor. He'd never seen anyone get their throat slit open.

Jett was shaking as Mrs. Henderson handed him a towel and steered him out of the shed.

"We'll take care of Kenneth and his parents." She told him as she closed the door.

"Logan, you need to leave." His dad ordered.

"I've seen enough anyway. We're gonna take the car and go home then." He grabbed a key off its hook and limped out of the shed.

He closed the door as Carlos came running into him. The Latino tightly wrapped his arms around Logan. The brunette kissed the top of his head and softly thumbed the back of his boyfriend's neck.

"You okay?" Logan whispered.

Carlos nodded against his chest.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Alex asked Kendall.

The blonde looked at her and nodded. They walked away from their group of friends.

"We started off on the wrong foot," Alex started to say. "and I'm sorry for that. I know I came off as rude and obnoxious and you do have every right to hate me. It's just that I loved him, and it pained me to see how much he cares about you. It hurt but I'm getting over it."

"I don't hate you." Kendall admitted. "I felt threatened because you two have a past and he cares about you more than he lets on." He shrugged. "I just thought you could steal him from me if you tried."

"Nah," Alex shook her head. "I couldn't even if I wanted too. He cares about you too much. I'm also sorry for blaming his accident on you. It wasn't your fault. It was your psycho brother's."

Kendall laughed. "Well thanks, it means a lot. But it kinda was my fault. If I hadn't been hesitant in trusting him, he wouldn't have been off his game."

"If you keep blaming yourself, you'll go crazy." Alex said gently.

"I won't be able to live with myself if he dies." Kendall replied quietly.

"James is strong. He doesn't go down without a fight. And he's definitely not going to die when he has an old score to settle with Jett."

"Let's hope so." The blonde muttered.

"If you hurt him, I'll physically hurt you so bad you won't even want to get out of your room." Alex threatened.

Kendall looked down at her and smiled softly. "Hurting him is the last thing I want to do and you can't leave until he wakes up."

Alex averted her gaze and looked down at her dirty shoes. She shook her head. "The only reason I stayed this long was because I wanted to avenge my parents but I couldn't even do that. There's no point in staying."

"Yes, there is and it's James." Kendall answered. "I know your face is the first thing he wants to see."

Alex looked at him when she noticed his tone was fonder than it was jealous. Kendall had a faint smile playing on his lips and he wasn't the least bit bitter.

"Nah." Alex nudged him softly. "The only face he wants to see is his Eyebrow's.

Kendall laughed lightly but was cut short when they heard Jett yelling.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He snapped at his little brother.

"I couldn't tell you." Marc retaliated. "You look up to Kenneth."

"_Looked_! I can't believe you didn't tell me he _killed_ our parents!"

Marc ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I'm sorry! I didn't want you going all psycho and killing him."

Jett shook his head. "Whatever, where are you staying? I want to see Kylie."

"C'mon, Alex and I will drive." Presley said.

"Yeah, no." Logan scowled. "There's no way in hell you're diving. Carlos is driving my car."

He handed his keys to Carlos and threw the other set of keys to his dad's car at Alex. She caught it swiftly and got behind the wheel.

"You're no fun." Presley pouted.

Logan just laughed and sat in the passenger seat. They all got into the cars, Alex and Carlos driving out of the woods.

* * *

><p><em>Sassy Kames,<em> of course they weren't gonna kill the boys, they're classier than that.

i needed alex and kendall to get rid of the chips on their shoulders because let's face it, their hate relationship was getting old. i have the chapter after this typed up but not sure if it will be the last and don't worry, you guys will know what happened to kenneth.

and jett's not getting off easy either.

hope this chapter didn't disappoint!

and i still dont know if i want to kill james or keep him alive...


	20. Chapter 20

_Swayzee Sweetheart,_ try and see it from his point of view. his parents didn't care about him enough to tell him the truth and let's face it, they weren't exactly your normal family. and mrs. schmidt was the worst mother to carlos _and_ kendall. sure, kendall was rash to not want to have anything to do with his family but really, what choice did he have? they didn't really care about him.

i wrote half of this chapter before chapter 19 and i struggled with it for an entire week.

it honestly could have gone better but i guess it's fine where it is and ugh it's short.

but hey, just a couple more chapters to go.

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kendall was pacing the hospital's hallway. He wanted to go into James' room but he couldn't bring himself to march<em> into<em> the room. He would break down at the sight of James. Carlos had dropped him off two hours ago before taking the others home. The others wanted to visit James as well but Logan and Alex didn't let them. They told them Kendall needed time alone with James. The blonde had been grateful at the time but now he was wishing Carlos was with him so he could force him to face his fears. Plus, he wasn't strong enough to face him alone. He sighed, slumping down in a seat.

He replayed that night in his head over and over again until he got antsy. He shot out of his seat and decided to walk around a bit, try to clear his head.

He ended up wandering around the entire hospital for the next 4 hours, thinking of what to say to the other boy. The doctors had told him that James could hear him and maybe the things he says could somehow stimulate him and could help with the healing process. But Kendall was afraid of saying the wrong thing and end up killing James all together. The blonde was frustrated and he didn't know what to do about it. He went outside to get some fresh air and try to calm down. It worked but not enough to send him up to James' room.

He walked around some more until he stood in front of the gift shop. He slowly walked in and looked around. He saw a stuffed a lion with ridiculous eyebrows. Kendall couldn't help but smile. He picked it up and held it, staring at it for a very long time before deciding to buy it, along with a shitload of chocolate.

The cashier passed his purchases through and put them in a bag. "Hope, they get better."

The blonde smiled. "Thanks, me too."

He hauled all that back up to James' room. He dumped it onto a chair and went back out.

It was 4am and Kendall was still awake and pacing the hallway James' room was in.

A nurse walked over to him, holding two cups of coffee. He handed one to Kendall, which he politely took and sat down.

"You've been pacing this hallway since this afternoon." The nurse remarked.

Kendall nodded as he took a seat next to the dark haired nurse. "I can't go in there."

"Why not?" The nurse asked.

"Because it's my fault he's in there." Kendall answered quietly, clutching on to the coffee.

"It's not your fault your brother's got problems."

Kendall's frowned, turning around and looking at the nurse.

The nurse smiled. "I used to be in the racing scene too. Before you ask, I stopped because I wanted to be a nurse. The Maslows let me go."

"What do you mean they let you go? That's impossible."

He shook his head. "Nope. James' and Logan's parents aren't as bad as you think they are. And they sure as hell aren't crazy like your brothers."

Kendall muttered incoherently.

"Look, whatever you want to tell him, just tell him. It might not wake him up but he'll hear every word you say." He told Kendall. "He is alive, you know."

Kendall stared down at the coffee in his hands. "I don't know what I want to say."

The nurse smiled. "Trust me, the second you see him you won't be able to shut up."

He gently patted Kendall's back and stood up. He left before Kendall could pay him for the coffee or say thanks. The blonde took a deep breath and walked over to James' room but he didn't so much as step into the room. He just stood there, staring at blankly ahead of him. How the hell can he go in there and talk to him when he feels nothing but guilt? He _is_ the one responsible for James' near death, even if everyone tells him otherwise.

He rested his tired head against the cold wall.

"Go in there." He nagged himself. "Talk to him, show him how sorry you are and how incredibly stupid you are for putting him in here."

He stood there for a couple more minutes, until he finally mustered up the courage to talk to James. He bit on his lip, making it bleed before he walked into the room. He put the untouched coffee on the little table next to James' bed and wiped his clammy and sweaty hands on his jeans. He closed his eyes and started to breathe in and out.

"God, I can't do this." He whispered.

But he had too. He had to make it right before it was too late. He had to tell James how he felt, even if he couldn't respond. Het let out a long breath and slowly opened his eyes. James' face was still covered in bandages, as was almost 90% of his body. His legs were in a cast too, as well as his left arm. Seeing him in this state made Kendall hate himself even more than he already did. This wasn't the first time seeing James in this condition, he had seen him when they first brought him in but his eyes were blurred out from the tears he barely got a good look at him. But now, as he stood there and looked at James, he felt his heart ache and his brain scream. The pain was too real, too unbearable.

He blinked rapidly before taking a seat and reaching for James' limp hand. Kendall bit on his quivering lip as he grabbed onto James' right hand with his shaky one and intertwined his fingers with the brunette's.

"I don't even know where to begin." He swallowed.

He closed his eyes and a flash of the first time he saw James popped into his mind. He smiled softly.

"You were so arrogant." He laughed gently. "But all I could think about was how pretty you are. How the street lights made your eyes stand out and flicker underneath them. I had the strongest urge to jump your bones but you looked like the player type. I didn't want to get hurt and that's why I was such an ass to you but in the end, it was you who got hurt. God, I'm such a dick.

"I'm sorry for doubting you. I should have believed you when you told me there was nothing going on between you and Alex. I'm sorry for not trusting you when I should have. I'm sorry for putting your life in danger. I'm sorry I'm the reason you're in here." He wiped a tear away. "I'm sorry for everything I caused you and I won't live with myself if you don't forgive me. Please, James, you can't die. Not when I need you.

"You know how I always wished I hadn't gotten caught up with this? With your lifestyle? To be entirely honest, I wouldn't have it any other way." He softly bit on his lip. "If it weren't for Kenneth making me race that night I would have never met you. If my parents didn't force us into a fucking private school I would have never cared about getting to know you. As much as I'm pissed at my family right now, I'm also grateful to them. Without them, I wouldn't have you in my life and right now, you're the only thing I want in my life.

"You're everything and anything I want to be with. You make my days bearable and your smile, god, your smile is the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. I want to see your smile every day for the rest of my life and I won't be able to do that if you don't stay strong.

"I want to show you a side of me that's trusting and not annoying. I want to show you so much love you're going to want to get away from me. I want to travel with you. I want to fall asleep wrapped up in your arms. I want to wake up to your face and your messy bed head that I'll tease you about and it'll make you blush. I want to celebrate my birthdays with you. I want to celebrate your birthdays with you. I want to take showers with you, because I know that's one thing you're going to love." Kendall chuckled softly. "I want us to cook together and watch cheesy romantic movies together. I want to be with you, James."

He ran a hand through his messy hair and let out a long breath.

"Don't die on me, James." Kendall whispered. "I need you, more than I'll ever admit. I want to be with you, and I can't do that if you're not with me."

His heart was hammering in his chest as the next words slipped out from his mouth.

"I love you, James." He swallowed. "I _need_ you. I wish I had the chance to tell you how I felt when you were alive and breathing and being a beautiful pain in my ass."

He choked back a sob as he shut his eyes. He was so busy shaking and wiping his tears away that he didn't feel James' right hand twitch slightly in his.

The blonde let go of James' hand and ran out of the room. He leaned against the wall and let himself fall to the ground. He spent the rest of the morning crying his eyes out, causing nurses and doctors to look at him with concern, but he paid no attention.

* * *

><p>this chapter could have been so much better than it actually was but how do you talk to someone in a coma when you feel responsible? when the guilt is eating away at you?<p>

hopefully it wasnt too bad.


	21. Chapter 21

_Swayzee Sweetheart_, i see where you're coming from. i would also never be able to turn my back on my family but i'm glad you still decided to stick with the story!

_SincerelyYourSecret_, thank youu! and me too, i love that bit aaha.

okay, i am incredibly sorry for the long wait! i've just been really stressed due to school and it's only the 6th or something week. hELP. i'm beyond stressed right now but i couldnt make you guys wait any longer.

im okay with this chapter, hope you guys are too.

enjoy!

* * *

><p>After his breakdown, at around 7am, he went back into James' room and even though he wasn't allowed, he climbed into James' bed and slept next to him. He gently wrapped his arm around James' torso, making sure not to injure him in any way and went to sleep. In a matter of seconds he fell into a bitter slumber.<p>

Kendall woke up, his neck hurting from the position it was in. His head wasn't on James' shoulder but it wasn't on the pillow either. He was in a very awkward position. He slowly opened his eyes to find a pair of hazel ones looking right back at him. Kendall's eyes widened.

"Hey, Eyebrows." James' voice was scratchy and dry.

Kendall shot out of the bed.

"You're alive." He breathed, the tears instantly rolling down his cheeks.

James attempted a weak smile, not that Kendall could see it that well, and said "of course, you didn't think you were getting rid me that easily did you?"

Kendall felt relief wash over him, relief he didn't think he would ever feel, and he felt his heart start to beat normally once again. Since he saw James in the accident he died inside, didn't even feel his own heart beating but now, seeing James looking at him, he was finally able to breathe.

"You look like shit." James stated. "Missed me?"

Kendall blinked back the tears, not that it helped; they still streamed down his face. He bit his lip and nodded.

"More than you know." He whispered.

The amusement and laughter was gone from James' eyes and instead replaced with regret and sorrow.

"Hey," James said softly "I'm sorry."

Kendall shook his head and took a seat on his bed. He grabbed James' hand.

"It's not your fault, it's mine." Kendall said quietly.

"Stop, no it's not. It was mine, all mine. I wasn't focused."

"Yeah, because of me!"

James attempted to shake his head. "Stop beating yourself up. It's not your fault."

Kendall looked into his eyes and felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest when he remembered last night.

"Did you hear what I said last night?" Kendall asked quietly.

James opened his mouth when a doctor walked in. Kendall immediately let go of James' hand and jumped all the way to the other end of the room.

She looked at her patient and frowned. "James, I told you you aren't allowed to speak."

"Is he going to be okay?" Kendall asked, wiping his tears away.

"He's been in and out of consciousness all day yesterday and this morning so it's tough to say." She answered gently. "We still have to run a few more tests, but your friend here got lucky, very lucky."

"What do you mean?"

"People usually take months, years even to recover from a coma and James did it in less than a week." The doctor smiled. "You've got a lot of people who love you."

"He sure does." The nurse who had given Kendall a little pep talk the night before said.

They saw James try to smile. "Hey, Ryan."

"Take it easy, buddy." The nurse—Ryan smirked.

"You're my nurse?"

"I wasn't supposed to be but your parents insisted."

The doctor looked at Ryan and Kendall. "Let him get some rest okay, and James," she looked at him "I'll be back to check up on you."

James nodded, or tried too but the neck brace made it hard. "Yeah, got it, doc."

She gently touched his arm before leaving the room.

"So, I see you poured your heart out to him." Ryan smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at Kendall.

The blonde turned absolutely scarlet. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey, can you call Logan and tell him I'm gonna be okay?" James asked Ryan and when he saw the nurse raise his eyebrows he added "Kendall and I need to talk."

Ryan winked at Kendall before leaving the room.

"So, you love me." James said, getting right down to the point.

Kendall could already feel his sweat glands starting to work. His hands were clammy and cold. His heart was beating so fast in his chest he was afraid it would just magically jump out.

"Uh, yeah." Kendall laughed nervously. "I might have said that."

He was too terrified to sit but he also couldn't bring his legs to move. He wanted to run, to bolt the fuck out of James' room but he was completely frozen.

"Did you mean it?" James asked, his voice cracking just slightly.

Kendall couldn't see much of James' face but he could still see his eyes and he could tell James was just as terrified as he was. James had never been in a _serious_ relationship and it was obvious he wasn't exactly ready for it. Kendall could tell James was scared to bring his walls down. The blonde couldn't help but smile. He finally let out a breath and was able to move. He took a seat at the edge of James' bed and grabbed the brunette's hand. He intertwined their fingers together and felt James squeeze. He stared down at their linked hands and gently thumbed over James' knuckles.

"Of course I meant it." Kendall whispered, looking into James' eyes. "I'm also over the whole Alex thing, so you don't have to hate me for that."

James chuckled softly. "You think we can make it work?" He asked hopefully.

Kendall nodded. "I'm done being a jealous asshole and as long as you care about me, it will be fine."

The blonde could tell James was trying hard not to smile but he gave up and Kendall saw his eyes crinkle.

"Hey, I gotta make you leave." Ryan said from the door. "James needs his rest."

Kendall nodded and gave James' forehead, softly whispering "get better soon."

Just as they got out of the room, the entire group came running down the hall, even Logan.

"Ryan?" Alex shrieked, tackling the nurse with a hug.

Ryan grinned and hugged her tightly. "I missed you too."

Logan started to walk into the room but Ryan let go of Alex and gently grabbed Logan's arm.

"He needs his rest."

"Are you kidding me?" Logan snapped. "I just found out he's _alive_ and you're not gonna let me see him?"

"Logan, he was always alive." Ryan answered patiently.

Logan shrugged. "I'm gonna go see him."

The nurse sighed in defeat. "Fine, but only you're allowed. No one else."

Logan's entire face lit up. "Thanks man!" He gave Ryan a quick hug and ran into James' room.

"You ain't crippled anymore?" James teased once he spotted his best friend.

The second Logan laid eyes on James' he felt tears prick. James noticed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't go all pussy on me now." James said.

Logan laughed, taking a seat. "I almost lost you."

"Yeah, and Alex almost killed you so we're even."

Logan wiped the tiny tears away. "We can't do this anymore, James."

"I know you can't. You have Carlos and Harvard but I don't have a future besides racing."

Logan shook his head. "There's no fucking way you are racing again. Especially after this."

"Logan, are you serious?" James sighed.

"I want you alive long enough to be my kid's godfather."

"Since when did you want kids?" James deadpanned.

Logan laughed. "Since Carlos, plus your parents are never letting you out of their sight again."

James rolled his eyes. "They can't do shit."

"That's what you think."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, James' mind going back to the conversation he had with Kendall and Logan's mind going to James. He couldn't lose James, not after this. James is his best friend, his brother, his other half. James has always been there for him, through thick and thin, through all the bullshit they had to endure. Looking at his best friend and seeing him in this condition tears him apart. He can't go through it again.

"James," Logan whispered.

James looked at him, dreading the worst. He knows what's going to come out of Logan's mouth and he doesn't want to hear it.

"You can't do this anymore. I can't lose you."

"You don't need me anymore." James said softly. "You have Carlos now."

The shorter boy shook his head. "Carlos may mean the world to me but that doesn't mean you mean any less. Fuck, James. You're my _brother_. It was always us against the world."

James wanted to run his hands through his hair but his arms were in casts. He sighed heavily and looked at his best friend. Logan looked like absolute shit, like he hadn't slept in days. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was all over the place. James hadn't seen him look like this since, well, ever.

"It _used_ to be us against the world," James said quietly "now, it's you and Carlos against the world."

"Fucking stop!" Logan snapped. "Stop bringing Carlos into this. He has nothing to do with anything. You are _not_ racing again!"

"You can't boss me around." James said flatly.

"Like Kendall once said,_ I'm_ the one who wears the pants in this relationship, not you." Logan grinned, winking at his best friend.

"I'll think about it." James frowned stubbornly.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Don't be a little girl."

"You're being a little girl!" James countered. "This is what happens when you race. This is the lifestyle we _chose_, remember."

"Yeah, and we can _choose_ to get out of it. I mean, look at Ryan. He's never been happier."

"Racing makes me happy."

"But Kendall makes you happier, and at least with him you're not getting killed."

"You're kidding right?" James asked dryly. "I'm in here because of his brother."

"Who Jett killed." Logan casually slipped out.

James' eyes widened. "For real?"

Logan nodded.

"Man, I miss all the good shit!"

Logan burst out laughing. "You're such a little shit."

"I learn from the best." James smirked.

They spent the rest of the day and night sitting in James room, just the two of them and fighting about James' future. Ryan tried to get Logan out of the room but he refused to move and he refused to let anyone else in. Carlos and Kendall went out during the day but came back to the hospital when night time came. When they saw James and Logan were still talking they waited in the waiting room for them, finally having some alone time themselves. Everything had been so hectic and Carlos was always stuck to Logan that Kendall and Carlos hadn't had any bro on bro time. They stayed up all night as well, catching up and making that thin line between them stronger than ever before. Alex and Ryan caught up while Marc and Trevor went back home, telling everyone they would be back the next day.

"You can be an engineer!" Logan exclaimed.

James snorted. "Yeah right. I'm not going to college."

Logan sighed in exasperation. "Stop being a dick."

The taller brunette rolled his eyes. "Then leave."

"Just promise you'll think about it." Logan said.

"About being an engineer? That's not happening."

"No, just about leaving the racing scene, okay?"

"Logan-" James started to say.

The pale boy slowly shook his head, his voice taking a much quieter and softer tone. "Just, please, whatever you do, don't go back to this racing bullshit."

James looked at his best friend and sighed. "Fine."

Logan managed a weak smile. "Thanks."

"Yeah, whatever. Go to sleep, it's fucking 2am and you're ruining my beauty sleep."

Logan laughed and playfully (and very gently) punched James in the arm.

"Sleep tight, sleeping beauty." Logan teased, curling up on the uncomfortable chair and closing his eyes.

"You too, ugly beast." James grinned.

Logan shook his head but he was finally able to get some real sleep since he found out James had gone into a coma. Knowing that James was thinking about leaving the racing scene gave him peace and he fell asleep much faster than he thought he would.

That night he was able to sleep better than he had in months.

* * *

><p>i couldnt stop myself from the jagan moments im sorry.<p>

we just havent seen a lot of interaction between the two friends lately.

spring break starts next week so, i'm going to try incredibly hard to wrap this story up before my week is over.


	22. Chapter 22

_thesandbar_, thank you omg. your review totally made my day :)

_Swayzee Sweetheart_, don't worry. i have a love/hate relationship with this story as well.

i am so incredibly sorry i took this long to update but i was stuck. :/ this chapter was going nowhere and honestly, i don't know how i feel about it but this was all i could do.

but just 1 or 2 chapters left until i wrap it up! :)

enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I don't think I've ever spent this much time in a hospital." Carlos said.<p>

They were still in the waiting room while James and Logan slept in James' room.

A sudden pang of guilt hit Kendall right in the chest. "Hey, I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

Carlos shook his head. "Stop blaming yourself. It's not."

"Well, it is my parents fault and I'm their son so the blame kinda falls on me."

"Hey, you know what? Without them we would have never met Logan and James."

"That is true." Kendall smiled. "You aren't really getting married to Logan, are you?"

Carlos looked at his best friend and laughed. "Yeah right. I thought you saw right through that."

"I did! I was just making sure!"

"But I am going with him to Harvard."

Kendall nodded. "And James and I will visit."

"So will we!" Trevor grinned, walking into the waiting room with Alex and Marc.

"Who wants pizza?" Alex wiggled her eyebrows, handing a box to Kendall and one to Carlos.

"And coke?" Marc smirked, taking a seat next to Carlos.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kendall asked.

Alex shrugged, taking a seat next to Kendall. "Might as well spend our last days with you guys."

Carlos straightened up. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Well, I'm moving out of this dump and Trevor is-"

"Going nowhere." Trevor finished for her, taking a huge bite out of his pizza slice.

"What?" Alex frowned. "But Marc said he wanted to move."

"Trevor changed my mind." Marc answered. "Plus, Kylie doesn't want to move."

Carlos looked at his group of friends and couldn't help but smile. For the first time in his entire life he actually had friends. Well, he had Kendall but Kendall's more like a brother than anything else. He's kind of really grateful of Kendall's parents. Without them he wouldn't have met this fucked up bunch and he definitely would have never met Logan. And the smiles Logan's parents gave him yesterday made him feel all warm inside. Moving to L.A really was for the better and Carlos couldn't have been happier. He looked at Trevor and watched him fight over a with his sister.

"You got your wish, Trevor." Said Carlos.

Everyone stopped eating to look at Carlos. Alex and Trevor's hand's stopped in mid-air. Trevor wore a look of confusion.

"You wanted us all to be friends, and we are." Carlos smiled.

"Hey, we are!" Trevor grinned, gave Carlos a hifive and snatched the drink out of Alex's hand.

Alex shot him a look but silently went back to eating. They spent the rest of the night staying up and talking, well more like Kendall and Carlos spent the night talking. The others fell fast asleep as soon as they finished their dinner.

* * *

><p>James woke up to Logan snoring. He was about to close his eyes and try to fall back asleep with he saw a figure move. He slowly turned his head and saw Jett standing here, shuffling on his feet and fidgeting with his hands.<p>

"Don't try to kill me." James warned. "If I die I'm gonna haunt the living shit out of you."

Jett chuckled and took a seat on a chair that wasn't occupied by Logan. Jett took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves but his right leg wouldn't stop bouncing up and down.

"You know I didn't want to create this whole rivalry bullshit we have going on." Jett said.

"Well, then why'd you start it?"

"You two left Kenneth! I couldn't."

"Yes, you could have!" James frowned. "We offered to let you guys stay with us."

"The only reason you guys have a roof over your head is because of your parents! I had to take care of Marc and Kylie. I wouldn't have been able to do that without Kenneth."

"Save your bullshit excuses." James scoffed. "The only reason we aren't friends is because of you."

"Did you think Kenneth was gonna let me work for him if I were friends with you and Logan?" Jett snapped. "He wanted to kill you guys but I talked him out of it!"

"I'd rather be dead than lying limp in a hospital bed talking to you." James snarled. "The only fucking thing I can move are my fingers."

"And your eyes and your lips." Jett said casually.

James shot him a death glare.

"So I'm assuming you're not gonna forgive me?"

"You assumed right."

Jett sighed. "James-"

"Oh fuck off." Logan interrupted irritably. "He said he's not gonna forgive you, so get lost."

"No one was talking to you." Jett snapped.

Logan sat up and threatened "I'll break your fucking face."

Jett rolled his eyes. "I'd like to see you try."

"Shut up." James sighed.

"Good morning!" Mrs. Maslow chirped. "How's my only son?"

"Annoyed." James grumbled.

The rest of the adults, including Presley walked into the hospital room.

"Hey, what'd you guys do to Kenneth?" Logan asked.

"Sent him to North Korea." Mrs. Henderson smiled.

"North Korea?" asked Jett. "No one can get into North Korea."

"We have a few connections." Mr. Maslow grinned.

"He's going to wish he was never born." Logan stated. "North Korea is the worst place to live in."

"That was the point, idiot." Presley said.

Logan rolled his eyes and playfully punched his baby sister.

"What do you want to do with Jett?" James' dad suddenly asked.

James looked at Jett and answered "I haven't decided yet."

"Give him what he deserves!" Alex exclaimed from the door.

James grinned upon seeing his best friend.

"That coming from someone who put Logan in the hospital!" Jett snapped.

"It's not my fault!" Alex retaliated. "I was forced."

"Oh, and you think I was happy turning my back against my friends?!"

Alex scoffed. "You didn't seem too regretful."

"Okay, everyone out!" Ryan said, walking into James' room and pushing everyone else out.

"You're kicking us out too?" Mrs. Maslow asked.

Ryan nodded. "You guys will see plenty of him once he's out."

"I knew I always liked you." Mr. Maslow patted the nurse's back and walked out with Logan's parents.

"If any of you come into this room and fight, you will be banned from the hospital." Ryan warned the teenagers.

Alex narrowed her eyes. "You can't do that."

"Oh, I can. Disturb him again and you'll see."

Alex stuck her tongue out at the nurse and left the room, Logan and the others in tow.

"Thanks man." Said James. "I was afraid I was gonna have to knock myself back into a coma so I wouldn't have to listen to them anymore."

Ryan grinned. "Try and get some rest."

"Hey." Kendall said softly from the door.

"I guess I can let you stay." Ryan said but looked at James. "No one else."

"Got it." James winked at his nurse but Ryan just shook his head and left them alone.

Kendall took a seat in the comfy chair. "Looks like you're going to live."

James smirked. "You disappointed?"

"Far from it." Kendall grinned.

* * *

><p>"You can walk now." Carlos grinned, wrapping his arms around Logan's neck.<p>

Logan raised his eyebrows. "Where is this going?"

"We have the apartment all to ourselves." The Latino whispered, gently kissing the side of Logan's neck.

"How am I supposed to have sex when James is in the hospital?"

"Easy, you think of me." Carlos's voice was husky and he bit the top of Logan's ear. "Naked."

Logan's nails dug into Carlos' hipbones. "Fuck, Carlos." He growled.

"Ugh." Alex made a strangled noise. "Get a room."

"I'm trying!" Carlos said.

"Let's go." Logan whispered in Carlos' ear.

In a matter of seconds they were both running down the hall and out of the hospital building. They got to their apartment and before they could even open the door to Logan's room, Carlos had Logan pinned against the wall. Carlos attached his lips to Logan's neck and bit down on it as Logan grabbed on to Carlos' waist and thrust into him. Logan pressed his lips to the side of Carlos' neck and very sensually left little kisses. Carlos' head lolled back as he tangled his fingers into Logan's hair.

"Fuck, bed. Logan, bed." Carlos groaned.

By the time they got to their bed, their clothes were lying on the stairs and Carlos was frantically undoing Logan's jeans. Logan grabbed the back of Carlos' neck and brought the Latinos' body onto his. Carlos stopped fumbling with Logan's jeans and pressed his lips against the brunette's. Logan arched his body into Carlos' and moaned into the Latino's mouth. Carlos rubbed his hard member against Logan's, causing the brunette to groan out in pleasure. Logan's hands dug into Carlos' back as he grind into the Latino. Carlos grinned, moving his lips from Logan's lips to his neck and his right hand traveling from Logan's side into his jeans. He gently stroked Logan's throbbing shaft, making Logan gasp. Carlos slowly kissed his way down to Logan's dick. He quickly and very swiftly removed Logan's jeans and threw them across the room. He looked into Logan's eyes as he got rid of Logan's boxers. Logan bit his lips and threw his head back when Carlos kissed the tip of his dick.

"Fuck, Carlos." He groaned. "Don't tease me."

Carlos grinned. "I got you."

* * *

><p>"Looks like our job here is done." Mrs. Maslow said.<p>

The teenagers who were left looked at her.

"We'll be leaving as soon as James is out of the hospital." Mr. Maslow announced.

"Why did you guys come in the first place?" Trevor asked.

"We aren't the heartless parents you all think we are." Mrs. Henderson replied. "We came because we were worried about Logan and we wanted our sons to leave the racing industry."

"Also because Jett called and wanted our parents to save their sorry asses." Presley added.

"I did no such thing." Jett grumbled under his breath.

"We all know you're in love with James." Trevor scoffed. "No point in hiding it now."

"And don't worry, your secret's safe with all of us." Alex winked.

"When did you become soft?" Her brother teased.

Alex just rolled her eyes and shoved her brother off the chair. Jett turned scarlet and he stormed out of the room. Marc just laughed, shaking his head.

"Do not inform the boys about this." Mrs. Maslow said. "We will tell them ourselves that we will be out of their hair soon enough."

"You got it, Mama Maslow." Alex grinned.

James' mom smiled. "The daughter I never had."

"Yeah, the daughter you never had that tried to kill my son." Mrs. Henderson said.

Alex gulped and her eyes widened.

Mrs. Maslow just laughed, putting an arm around her best friend and walking out of the room. James' and Logan's fathers followed, leaving Presley behind.

"Been a pretty eventful past few weeks, huh?" Trevor said.

"Yeah right," Presley snorted "the past few weeks were nothing."

"It scares me how much more badass she is than you." Marc said to Alex.

"Alex? Badass?" Trevor doubled over in laughter.

"I can't wait to move somewhere I'm appreciated." Alex said under her breath.

* * *

><p>i need you guys to give me some suggestions on what to do with jett. i had it all planned out but then a few things happened, which were totally out of my control and i can't go with that idea anymore.<p>

your ideas will be appreciated, please and thank you!


	23. Chapter 23

ok first of all, i am so incredibly sorry for the long wait.

second of all, i dont remember if anyone favourited or followed but if you did, thank youu!

_Swayzee Sweetheart_, aha no you're not and i get where you're coming from.

_Cookie Monster Giggles,_ me too. she's my favourite. and of course, i always have an epilogue! :)

thank youuuuu for the reviews.

try to enjoy this chapter because i dont.

* * *

><p>Kendall didn't leave James' side until the brunette was healthy and able to move his limbs.<p>

The doctor and Ryan walked into the hospital room where James was playing tonsil hockey with the blonde. Ryan cleared his throat and Kendall pushed James away, blushing as he looked away. James just grinned sheepishly and pulled the blonde back into his body as he looked up at his doctor and nurse.

"Looks like you're free to go." She smiled down at him.

His entire face lit up. "Seriously?!"

She nodded and handed him a form. "Just sign the discharge papers and give them to Ryan. Once you're signed you can leave whenever you want."

James took the form and beamed. "Thanks, doc."

She winked at him before she left the room.

"I'm gonna call Logan and shit and you get dressed and get out of my hospital." Ryan said.

James laughed. "I know you're gonna miss me."

"Aren't we all?" Ryan smirked and left the room.

James looked at his boyfriend. "Do you mind getting clothes from the apartment?"

Kendall just smiled and pulled out a bag from behind the chair. "No need. Alex brought you some when you were sleeping."

The brunette frowned. "How did she know I was getting discharged today?"

Kendall looked at him. "Ryan tells her everything."

"Glad she isn't pining over me anymore." James smirked.

Kendall just rolled his eyes and pushed James into the bathroom.

"Knock, knock." Carlos grinned from the door, his fingers intertwined with Logan's.

Kendall had never seen Carlos so happy before. Lately he was all smiles and it made Kendall warm inside. He was happy Carlos wasn't miserable anymore.

"Jamez!" Logan called out, letting go of Carlos' hand and walking into the room.

"You guys got here fast." Kendall said.

"Nah, we were already on our way here when Ryan called." Carlos replied.

James walked out of the bathroom, shaven and clean. He wasn't in the hospital clothes anymore.

"Finally, you showered." Logan said. "You were starting to smell."

James frowned, grabbed his pillow and threw it at Logan's face.

"I'll put you back in that bed." Logan threatened.

The taller brunette scoffed. "I'd like to see you try."

Their faces broke out into grins as they hugged.

"It's good to have your ugly face back." Logan said, pulling away.

"My face is a sight for sore eyes." James winked.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Anyway, if you want to graduate you have to go to summer school."

James groaned but then his face lit up. He grabbed on to Kendall's waist and pulled him into his body.

"As long as I get to spend it with him, I don't care." He grinned, kissing the side of Kendall's neck.

Kendall blushed and pushed the brunette away but James didn`t let go.

"Yeah, no, the only reason you're going to summer school is because you have a reason for not going to school. Kendall missed way too many classes. They won't let him in."

"Are you serious?" James asked flatly. "I'd rather kill myself than go to summer school."

Kendall frowned, looking up at James with those green eyes.

"Hey! Don't say that." He said quietly.

James rolled his eyes. "I'm fine right now, aren't I?"

Kendall's frown just deepened as he pushed James way and crossed his arms over his chest. James sighed and kissed the top of Kendall's head.

"Fine. I'm sorry." James whispered. "I won't joke about me dying ever again."

"You guys are so cute!" Carlos gushed.

"Oh god." Logan made a puking noise and walked out of the room.

James signed the papers and walked into the hall where Ryan and Logan were talking. He handed the papers to Ryan.

"Alright, let's get out of here."

"Dude!" Logan suddenly said. "If you wanna get back at Jett do the Chinese Water Boarding torture thing."

"What is that?" Carlos asked as he took his place next to Logan.

"It's a form of torture that consists of immobilizing the victim on his or her back with the head inclined downwards, and then pouring water over the face and into the breathing passages, which obviously means forced suffocation and inhaling water in the wrong places." Ryan explained.

"That's…uh…disturbing." Kendall frowned.

"Jett is already dead inside." Ryan said flatly. "Seeing James be in love with someone else that isn't him has already killed him."

"Your point being?" Logan asked.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "You've already put him through enough shit, James. Just get out of his life and tell him to move the fuck on."

James opened his mouth but Ryan continued, not letting him speak.

"He killed Kendall's brother for you." He said. "And you know Jett couldn't even harm a fly."

"Aw man, c'mon." Logan groaned. "Don't make him feel bad for the loser."

Ryan shot him a look and looked over the papers. "You're free to go, James."

"Thank god, I was tired of your face." James teased.

"Try not to get yourselves killed." He said, his tone serious and father like.

James and Logan opened their mouths but again, Ryan didn't let them speak.

"Both of you." He said sternly. "I don't want to see your stupid asses in here again."

"Don't worry, we don't want to see yours either." Logan snorted.

Ryan laughed. "Hey, congrats on Harvard."

Logan smiled, the smile not reaching his eyes. "Thanks, man."

Ryan gave Logan and James a small hug and left. The 2 couples headed home where they found their group of friends waiting for them. Alex stood up from her place and tackled James with a hug. James hesitantly hugged her back, his eyes going to Kendall but the blonde was smiling back at him, no hint of jealousy or anger. He bit back a smile as he hugged his best friend tightly.

"How the fuck did you guys get in?" James asked, pulling away from Alex's hug. "Don't tell me Logan gave you all a key."

Carlos laughed whilst Logan just shot him a dirty look.

"We just wanted to know what you're gonna do with Jett." Alex said.

James' eyes immediately went to Marc who was just sitting there, his expression blank. He ignored Alex's comment.

"I've been eating hospital food for the past 4 months and none of you made me dinner?" He sighed dramatically.

"Such a drama queen." Logan said. "There's pizza in the oven."

"Sweet!" James grinned.

* * *

><p>James was lying down on his bed when Kendall walked in. The blonde got into his bed and James put his arm out, Kendall snuggling into him. He wrapped his arm around Kendall and unconsciously started rubbing his arm. They'd done it the past 4 months every night that they didn't even seem to realize when they did it.<p>

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked softly.

"Well, for one I have to go to summer school." James groaned. "And two, I don't know what to do about Jett."

"You don't want to kill him, do you?"

James shook his head before placing it on Kendall's.

"I can't do that." He replied quietly. "He has a brother and baby sister. I can't take Jett away from Kylie and Marc. Marc's become a close friend and Jett's practically a father to Kylie. Plus, I would miserable if someone did that to me. If someone killed Logan, I wouldn't even know what to do."

"But what about Dak?"

"I didn't kill Dak and Dak didn't have anyone. The only people he's ever had were me and Logan."

"You know, you aren't as tough as you think you are." Kendall said into his chest.

James' eyebrows perked up. "Yes, I am."

The blonde laughed. "You love more deeply than any of us here. You care about people more than you show. You have a heart and you see that as a weakness, which it definitely isn't."

"You tell anyone and I'll kill you." James threatened teasingly.

"Your dumb secret's safe with me."

Kendall looked up, James looked down and their lips met.

* * *

><p>Carlos and Logan were sitting in Logan's room and watching TV. Well, Carlos was watching, Logan was just sitting there contemplating his life.<p>

"This is my favourite part." Carlos said, practically bouncing on the bed.

"Mhm." Logan replied.

Carlos turned to look at his boyfriend. Logan was staring at the Harvard banner Carlos had put back up and clearly not paying attention to anything.

"Logan, I'm naked." Carlos said.

"That's cool."

"And I'm horny."

"Mhm."

Carlos sighed and turned the TV off. He crawled into Logan's lap and forced his boyfriend to look at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Logan looked down at the boy in his lap, confused as ever. "When did you-"

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked again.

"I don't know." Logan answered honestly, his eyes going back to the banner.

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts about Harvard."

"I'm not, I just don't know if I can leave this place. I've been living here since the day I was born and James and I do everything together. I don't know how I'm going to go without him."

Carlos gently kissed his cheek. "You've got me."

Logan smiled. "I know."

Carlos hugged Logan's waist and rested his head against his boyfriend's chest.

"Do what's best for you." Carlos murmured. "And don't worry, you have a few more weeks to make your mind up."

Logan ran his hands through Carlos' hair and thought more about his future. He was so excited for Harvard but now, he doesn't even know if he wants to go. He wants an education and to get out of this lifestyle but he doesn't know if he wants to do it in another state. He sighed as he kissed the top of Carlos' head. He wasn't going to decide right now. Like Carlos has said, he had just a few more weeks to make up his mind.

* * *

><p>im seriously conflicted about jett and what to do with him.<p>

i know you all hate him but like james said, he can't do that to marc and kylie.


	24. Chapter 24

this is probably the shittiest ending to a story. ever.

IM SO SO SORRY! but if i continued i swear, i wasnt going to stop. i would have kept going and i couldnt keep dragging it on.

bittersweet moment tbh.

enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>

Logan, James, Carlos, and Kendall were standing against their cars. Carlos was still depressed over the fact that he lost his Lambo but soon got over it when Logan let him drive his Aston.

"What do you say, James?" Logan grinned at his best friend. "One last race before we go our separate ways?"

Kendall spoke before James even had the chance. "There's no way in hell I am letting James race!"

James rolled his eyes fondly and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, bringing him into his body. He gently kissed the side of his neck and murmured into his ear.

"Aren't they cute?" Carlos gushed.

Logan frowned. "You should be gushing over how cute I am, and how adorable my dimples are, not over them."

The Latino laughed, Logan's heart melting at the sound. He softly pecked Logan's nose and interlocked their fingers together.

"You know you have the most adorable dimples anyone's ever seen." Carlos grinned.

Logan smirked. "I know."

"You're not gonna compliment me?" The Latino pouted.

"We have the rest of our lives for that." Logan whispered, dragging his teeth along Carlos' bottom lip.

"Yo shorties!" James said, interrupting them. "You wanna race or what?"

Logan pulled away from Carlos and grinned. "You're on."

"But Kendall and I don't have cars." Carlos frowned.

"Yes, you do!" A voice shouted.

3 cars came towards them and stopping just in time to not accidentally hit them. Alex, Marc, and Trevor all stepped out.

"Why do you guys always show up when we're having a moment?" James accused.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Shut up, if you want to race you're gonna have to race all of us."

"I'm assuming you have mics attached on us as well because how did you know?"

She just tossed her keys over to Carlos.

"Keep it." She said.

Carlos' mouth dropped. It was a brand new Lamborghini. He hugged her tightly before giving Logan a huge kiss. A motorcycle zoomed in.

"Guess I'm not racing you." Alex said.

She got onto the back of the motorcycle.

"Try not to kill yourselves." Ryan said through his helmet and took off.

"Later homos!" Alex yelled.

The 6 guys rolled their eyes. Marc handed Kendall his keys and got into the car Trevor came in.

"But hey, this race is on the streets, eh." James said, looking at all of them.

Logan snorted. "I'm still gonna beat you."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." James snorted.

They all got into their respective cars but not before Marc mouthed a silent thank you towards James. The brunette smiled slightly and started his engine.

"What do I get when I win?" James shouted.

"What do you want?" Logan asked.

James just grinned, winking at his best friend and taking off. Logan caught up with James, Carlos and Kendall trailing close behind them. Marc and Trevor gave them a nod before driving off and into the freeway.

"Crazy year, huh?" Logan yelled at James.

James looked at him and smirked. "It's only the beginning."

Logan rolled his eyes, accelerated and got in front of James, preventing him from outdriving Logan. He looked to his right and caught Carlos looking right back at him.

The Latino winked at him and mouthed 'I love you'.

Logan smiled widely and returned the gesture.

Yup, it was only the beginning.

* * *

><p>im sorry please don't hate me but i love this fic because it kind of shows how much i progressed as a writerrrrrr.<p>

i didn't exactly give a conclusion as to where they ended up but i wanted you guys to imagine it. i know some of you wanted jett dead so if you hated him, he's dead to you. but yes, kames and cargan do go their separate ways but we don't know if they mean literally or of they just move out of the apartment they all shared.

laughing because the title had absolutely nothing to do with the fic.

i hope you guys liked/loved this fic as much as i did!

now i would like to thank each and every single one of you who reviewed, favourited, and alerted. i was very skeptical when i started writing this fic but you guys kept me going so thank you.

you guys are awesome and i love you.


End file.
